My House is on Fire?
by little-caitlin
Summary: Surviving one’s grade 12 year is hard enough. There was no need to complicate things by getting involved in the social chaos that is the student body! -Zemyx AkuRoku SoRiku. !title is supposed to make no sense! its explained -sortof- in ch.5.
1. Chapter 1

First chapter is just a starter, so it's rather short. I promise after this one, the others normally shouldn't fall under 3000 words. You'll find this story starts out a little more T-rated, but as it gets more into it, will earn its M. That's is of course, assuming you ignore the foul language.

As per usual, own nothing but this plot~

**My House is on Fire?**

**Chapter 1.**

"Come back here ya little cocksucker"

"Hey!"

"Fuck this shit."

"Essays, my ass…"

"What the fuck!"

"So I said-"

"Please, don't!"

"No way in hell, dude."

"Shut the fuck up, man!"

Today was one of those days he wished he checked his pockets before putting his jeans in the laundry. One simple check, that's all it would have taken, and he would have been able to drown out the noise that was the smoker's pit. Why didn't they make all mp3 players waterproof?

Well, it could have been worse.

It could have been him Seifer was throwing into the puddle of mud. It had happened before on occasion. Alright, often. The blonde teen seemed to just know who to target these days. It was his curse, Zexion reasoned. His own damned curse. Frail figure, soft features. Why the hell hadn't he grown to look his age like the others had? Sure he'd been a bit of a late bloomer, since we're being so goddamn honest today, but it appeared he'd come to a stop in the growth spurt. Fuck, why they hell couldn't he of managed another few inches? Five foot five was a far cry from the average height of a 17 year old male.

"Hey man, that's my lighter!"

"Correction; WAS your light. Fuck off. Go back to your Science wing, lamer."

Cold blue eyes darted around the crowd of smokers, challenging anyone who dared to look up. Zexion knew better to cast a glance in the older boy's direction. He knew far too well what would happen to him. Eyes half lidded, and gaze on the mucky ground, the teen continued his cigarette in peace. It was easiest to try and blend with the grey of the building, he found. His hair nearly matched it, as did the dark shades of his skin-tight jeans and hoodie. It was only the paleness of his skin that could ever possibly draw attention to him.

"Hey kid, scoot over." It wasn't a question, yet it wasn't harsh. Definitely not Seifer. Violet eyes opened to look upwards into green; emerald green of the most brilliant kind.

"You hear me?" the older teen asked, bending down slightly, attempting to look directly inside the hoodie to the frail boy before him.

"Uh-yeah. Sure." Zexion shifted over, flicking his cigarette as he went. "No problem." He knew his voice could barely be heard over the chaos no more than three feet away, but was relatively sure he would be. Flaming red hair and green eyes; there was only two of those in the school, and it was easy enough to tell the brothers apart. This one had repeated his grade less times, and was by far the more troublesome. Axel, Oblivion Secondary school's resident pyromaniac.

"Thanks man." Axel leaned against the shed in almost the identical fashion as the younger boy, though his head tilted back to touch the cold steel lightly. Running one hand through his spastic red locks, he sighed heavily, staring up into the dismal grey sky that late September afternoon.

"How come I hardly see you around here? Or at least, I never hear ya." The question was asked into the air, but Zexion knew it was meant for him. There was no one else who would have heard. Not with the fight starting further along the shed wall.

"Keep to myself." He shrugged, finishing his smoke, he tossed it into a puddle and watched the end smoulder. The sound of a Zippo flipping open signalled Axel was lighting his own next to him as Zexion started to remove himself from the wall.

"Where ya goin'? Lunch break aint over yet."

"No more smokes on me."

"Borrow one of mine." Zexion stopped dead in his tracks. Axel was offering him something? He didn't even know the kid! Why would the pyromaniac even think to acknowledge him in the first place? _Say no. Say no. SAY IT._

"No thanks. I think I've destroyed my internal organs enough for today."

"Well then at least keep me company."

_What. The. Fuck._

"Kay." Zexion slumped back against the shed wall, violet eyes half lidded as he watched the actions of the other smokers.

"So like, what grade are you in? Are you even allowed to be out here?"

Zexion may have twitched slightly in agitation.

"Twelve. I'm almost 17, so yes. I am allowed out here." He cast a rather quick glare up at the older teen before turning back to the fight that was now more of a flailing mass of mud on the ground.

"Almost, huh?" The was a bit of a chuckle. "We're you born on Christmas, or do you just radiate sunshine and happiness all on your own?" Axel's sarcasm was somehow far less irritating than rumours said. Actually, it hardly bothered Zexion at all. Though, almost anything that wasn't useless noise or painful didn't bother Zexion.

"December 17th. Almost." With a shrug, the slate haired teen glanced towards the school's main building where a burly teen accompanied by a smaller female were making their way towards the pit. Fuu and Rai, Seifer's Lackeys. Perhaps, Axel's presence would be enough to keep them occupied with the younger, sometimes smaller students at the shed.

"So, do you have any classes with a kid named Roxas Hill?"

Wait, what? Roxas as in the blonde twin of that kid Zexion's cousin Riku was always with, Roxas?

"No, he's still a year younger than me. Grade eleven." Zexion watched Axel bite his lip in thought at his response. Single visible eye growing a bit wider, the younger boy gathered better footing in case he might topple over at the thoughts running amuck in his mind. "Why? You're not gunna fight the kid or something are you?"

"What? Oh- No! no! nothing like that!" the red head waved his hands franticly in front of him. "I'd never wanna fight that kid! I'd be afraid to actually hurt 'im!"

"So why then?" Roxas was possibly one of the most popular kids in grade eleven, yes, even for a scene kid. He and Zexion had spoken once, maybe twice. No, just once. When they were both battered and bruised, sitting in the office along with every other kid who had the slightest emo to scene tendencies. Emo-beat-down Day. It DOES exist. Facebook it. But, what did Axel care about this kid? Axel had some what of the same clothing style, but that was about the only thing to connect him to Roxas, so why would someone like Axel ever be asking Zexion, who had about the same amount of connection, about him?

"No reason." Green eyes were quick to dart away, appearing distracted.

No Reason, huh? Zexion crossed his arms over his chest. It was if Axel was asking about Roxas like the blonde were a girl. A girl he was- _wait what?_ _Oh wow_. That was frustrating. If his assumptions were correct, Axel was asking Zexion about Roxas because he was interested. Interested in the relationship sense! Yes, as awkward and cute as that may have been…

"Goddamn stereotyping." The words escaped him, but his hand flew to his mouth shortly after in realization. _Oh yes, ask the kid who appears to be Emo about a boy-crush._ _Fuck you, society._

"What'd ya say? I didn't catch it." Axel leaned down a little bit, hoping to hear the words repeated.

"Nothing. I'm gunna go inside." Zexion stepped away quickly, colliding with the solid form that was Rai. The force of walking straight into the wall that was the Jock knocked the slate haired teen backwards and off his feet. Eyes shut tight for impact in the muddy ground, Zexion bit his lip. Ground never came.

Strong hands put him back on his feet, and a certain redhead could be heard chuckling lightly at his side.

"What the fuck, ya know?" Rai exclaimed, Turning to stare down at the thin teen who had opted for cowering against the tin shed. Roughly grabbing the boy's grey hoodie, he pulled Zexion forward, almost hoisting him off the ground.

"Calm down, you know he didn't mean to." Axel groaned, rolling his eyes as he moved to retrieve the younger teen, flicking the end of his cigarette light before taking another drag.

"Kid's gotta watch where he's goin', ya know?" Without much effort, the tanned boy shoved Zexion back towards the shed carelessly.

"Oblivious." Fuu stated, remaining next to the other.

"Yeah, yeah, go run along to Seifer. I'm sure you've got better things to do." Axel nearly spat the name before turning to check on the teen who's ass he'd just saved getting pummeled. There was an empty space against the shed wall where a certain slate haired teen was supposed to be. However, there was a small figure walking along the path that led back to the school's back doors, and they didn't appear to be turning around any time soon.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2.**

"Zexion Schweyer to the guidance office, Zexion Schweyer to the guidance office please."

He hadn't even reached the doors to the school when the announcement sounded over the PA system. He could feel a few eyes fall on him from the kids standing at the doorway, but chose to ignore. He ignored the glances cast in his direction as he hurried to the small section of the main office that had summoned his presence.

Upon entering, he was greeted with a calm feeling. Damn. The secretary had those incense going again. The thin candles had a way of numbing his senses to the point where he disliked it. Too much of the smell landed him in trouble due to the fact he tended to find himself telling far more than he expected to.

"Zexion! Glad you came so quickly this time! I didn't have to hunt you down like last week." That voice. There were days he hated it, and days he adored it. Adore in a completely legal, 'you're my councilor and you say nice things' sort of way.

An arm slung its way over the thin teen's hoodie clad shoulder in a friendly matter.

"Come into my room, I've got news!" Ms. Moore was one of the youngest councilors, and younger than most teachers as well. It gave her a friendly feel, as well as a disturbingly intelligent vibe. At least, that's how Zexion felt. She had gotten through her schooling at an early age, obviously brilliant. And the only thing that terrified the sixteen year old more than have the shit beaten out of him at the smoking area, was that this young woman understood _exactly_ how his mind worked, far better than he himself did.

Her dirty blonde hair was up in a messy, yet stylish bun, her favorite pen protruding from the top, and she wore a simple dress shirt and long skirt. Not too intimidating, right? _Wrong._ Zexion was forced to sit in the soft chair, and winced visibly as the door was closed tightly to the sound proof room.

"I got you that course you wanted to take next year. It will be online, and you took the last opening available!" She laughed in an almost maniacal way as she clicked absentmindedly on her computer mouse, pulling up Zexion's files. "It wasn't easy, let me tell you. You basically can't tell anyone you have it until next year. I'll take a whole lot of flack if anyone finds out."

"My 3rd period next year, is a secret?"

"Yes. I had to do a few favours in order to- NOT THOSE KIND OF FAVOURS! Don't you give me that look!" She exclaimed suddenly, throwing a pad of post-it notes in his direction. Zexion hadn't even realized he'd given a look as the disturbing thought crossed his mind.

"Anyways, I changed your current timetable-"

"You what? Why?"

"You don't need a spare. Your classes aren't that heavy. After you dropped that second math course, I figured you had to do something to occupy that time. So..."

"I didn't take another course right away because I didn't WANT any of the open ones!"

"Well, now you have Media Arts." Zexion went rigid. "You'll have FUN. You can make movies, and do fun things with Photoshop!"

A groan of agitation escaped the slate haired teen as he slumped against the back of the chair.

"I don't want toooooooo…."

"You need the social interaction. God knows there's got to be someone in that class you'll actually talk to! You'll have to! Ha!" She dodged the post-it notes pad as it flew back at her. "And you _have_ to go."

"No I don't. Who's to say I won't just ditch? Everyday!" Violet eyes narrowed in the woman's direction. This was the last thing Zexion wanted. He disliked change, especially when it removed the time of day he normally, at least for the past week and a half, would spend in the back corner of the library reading.

"Me. You're in grade twelve, Zexion. By this point, you've told me every one of you ditch-day hiding places, _AND_ I have your mother's cell phone number."

This is exactly why he feared Ms. Moore. She knew everything, and would use that to her advantage.

Maintaining a happy, disturbing smile, the young councilor wrote Zexion a note permitting him to join the media arts class and sent the boy on his way with a 'have fun~' and a slight push out of her room just as the bell rang.

Scowl set in place, Zexion made his way towards the Arts wing. The smallest of all the specific wings in the school, the art classes also seemed to have the least funding. The drama class costumes were all donated, music instruments had to be fun raised for, or the students own. Zexion had also heard the canvases and paint were donated as well. At least the community was very generous, even if the school board wasn't.

Room 243, 245, ah-hah! Room 247, media arts. That's what the note he held had said. But then, the room was dark, door still closed. As if on cue, a relatively young woman with long dark hair appeared at his side.

"You must be the new Schweyer boy," she smiled lightly at him. She wasn't quite as young as Ms. Moore, but was still young compared to the other teachers. "Zexion, am I right?" He responded with a nod, only then realizing he hadn't brought any books or pens with him. hopefully they were not going to be required.

"So, if you're a Schweyer, have I taught siblings, or cousins? Riku's in this class already, so I've gotta guess he's a cousin of yours." Her smile never faltered.

"All cousins. I don't have any siblings." Zexion found his frown fading. This teacher was rather friendly, and likable. Again, this was comparing her to the others he'd had. There were a select few that were nice individuals, he found. The others enjoyed tormenting students, or simply taught for the money and benefits.

"Some would say that's a shame, but I beg to differ." Her smile turned into a smirk. "Siblings are annoying. You're lucky."

"Actually, Riku lives with my family." A smile found its way to his own lips. It was a rarity, him smiling, but when it came to Riku, sometimes it managed to sneak out.

"Oh? Well, with brothers as troublesome as his, I suppose he would want to remain elsewhere's." She pondered a moment, then began unlocking the doors. "Well, come on in, Zexion. I know the others will be arriving shortly, those who feel the need to come to class, anyways. It seems Diana- Ms. Moore that is, enjoys sending me anyone she doesn't want to see fail. Not that it does half of them any good." Flicking on the lights as she went, she gestured to the rows of computers at the back. "Numbers one through six aren't being used by anyone, if I remember correctly. Claim which ever you want."

He nodded a thanks, and pulled out a chair from a stack along the wall. Dropping it in front of the sixth computer, Zexion found himself leaning back to watch the students passing the door. One by one, teens began filtering into the room. Some of them, their names he knew, but a few he didn't even recognize. A couple grade tens were even in the class, which really wasn't all that surprising. There were always a few who were a bit ahead of the game. Finally, the person he was waiting for strolled in, clad in a blue and white striped polo, collar flipped up, and thumbs tucked through the belt loops in his navy jeans and a brunette at his side.

"What the hell, Zex? What you doin' in here?" Riku exclaimed, walking over to ruffle his cousin's hair with a satisfied smirk.

"Oh, fine, don't be happy to see me." Zexion put on a mock pout at the other, who chuckled in response.

"Seriously, man. Don't I see you enough at home without you stalking me here as well?"

"I enjoy creeping you out like that." In truth, the time at home was about the only time they ever spent together. Zexion let out his own chuckle as Riku sunk down into a chair at the eighth computer, his friend taking the ninth beside him.

"No worries. You're stalking hasn't quite reached the same level as Roxas's creeper." Riku offered, turning to look to the boy at his left, who burst out laughing at his statement.

"Haha! Roxy is honestly so confused on what to do. No jokes." Sora snickered a bit more as he shook his head, turning on his computer with a push of a button. "If that Axel guy would, you know, actually say something, it might not be so creepy. Or funny."

Wait, Axel guy? Ding! Connection. There's only one Axel, and it had to be the same pyromaniac that had previously approached Zexion.

"Why would Axel be creeping Roxas? That's so weird." Deciding to play dumb, Zexion thought the topic was interesting enough to pursue.

"I have no idea."

"My brother doesn't understand either. He's a little weirded out by the whole thing. I mean, Axel's never tried to hurt him or anything, but he is the biggest psycho I know. Well, besides maybe that Larxene bitch in your guys grade." Zexion had to chuckle. She was a bitch, there was no denying that.

"Yeah, it's understandable to be a little scared, but Axel keeps making like he's about to say something. Like, does he want to fight Roxas or what? Sorry Sora, but your brother's no match for the guy. He's like, twenty or something, and he's obviously bigger that Roxas." Riku leaned back in his own chair, balancing on the back legs and his hands behind his head.

As the last bell rang, the teacher headed towards the door to close it and begin her lesson. Both Riku and Sora leaned farther back, watching the doorway expectantly. The sound of footsteps running down the hallway could be heard.

"Waaaiitt. Ms. Lockhart, waiiittttt!"

With a heavy sigh, the woman stopped where she was, only a few feet from the door and in ran a blonde teen with bagged guitar across his back. He stumbled slightly as he came inside, almost tripping over his own feet as he panted.

When Ms. Lockhart got prepared to scold him, he smiled sheepishly, a hand going up to run through the spastic fohawk awkwardly.

"Sorry, eh?" He offered to her. "I was in the gym, on the stage. Ran the whole way, promise." He laughed lightly as she smiled to him.

"You're hardly ever on time, Demyx. I suggest you actually eat lunch for once, instead of practicing. You might hear the bell." She shook her head, closing the door tightly and headed back up to her desk.

Quickly scooting over to the computers, the teen pulled a chair up to the seventh computer.

"Hey there!" He greeted Zexion with a bright smile. "I don't think we've met before. Wait, are you Riku's cousin?"

An eyebrow raised, Zexion leaned forward to stare at the mentioned relative intently.

"Exactly how many people to you talk about me to? And what are you telling them?" He asked, gaining a shrug from the other silver haired boy. Finally he returned to the blonde in front of him.

"Yes. I'm Zexion. I just started this class."

"I'm Demyx! I've like, never seen you before though! I hang out with Riku sometimes at lunch. You should hang out with us some times! Unless you like, are to dedicated to your own friends to come visit or something. I'd totally understand if you were. I only come out some days myself after all. I'm usually practicing in the gym," The blonde continued to ramble on, oblivious to the look he was receiving from the slate hair teen. Honestly, no one ever tried to talk to him. First Axel, and now this band-geek. Hell really had frozen over. He leaned forward slightly, catching the smirk Riku had on his face, Sora's own mirroring his friends. Oh god, this was a common occurrence, wasn't it?

"So what music do you listen to, Zexion?" blue eyes sat waiting expectantly for an answer from him, content grin plastered on his face.

"I uh… well…" Zexion stammered, completely taken by surprise. "Well, metal I guess. Rock and metal. Some punk."

"Oh, I should have guessed I suppose. You pull of the look. Well, I was probably assuming too much by your style anyway. No screamo though, right? I mean, the music itself is good, just not the voice. I think it'd hurt screaming like that after a while. I wouldn't be able to –"

"Demyx!"

The boy ducked down quickly at the sound of his name.

"Y-yes Ms. Lockhart?" he asked, slowly turning around in his seat,, being careful not to knock over his guitar which he'd set beside him.

"Since you're so keen on bothering the new student in the class, perhaps you could make yourself useful and explain to him the photo manipulation assignment you have due at the end of the week?"

"Oh! Uh, sure. I guess I could do that. I'm not really the best person to explain it, since I suck at it, but-"

"Just do it, Demyx. Don't talk to _me_ about it, just do it." She groaned, fingers pinching the bridge of her nose in frustration.

Demyx turned back to the other teen, smiling lightly again.

"I guess she wants us to actually do something other than talk. That blows." He said, turning his own computer on finally. Zexion did the same, waiting as the machine booted up.

"Do you not have an mp3 with you?" the blonde to his right asked suddenly, ear buds in his hands.

"No. It didn't survive it's trip through the wash."

"Do you want to borrow an ear? I've got a little bit of everything on here, so feel free to skip to another song if you don't like one that comes on." Demyx held out one to Zexion, positively beaming when the other accepted the offer. "So, this project…" Demyx began, pointing to the folder on the desktop lazily. "Go here. Follow the link on the page. I guess, we're supposed to pick out a bunch of pictures, and mash them together somehow. Using photoshop. Which is… here. That one. Yeah, there's a bunch of affects that you can use and stuff. I forget how many we're supposed to do. Riku!" He called over to the boy who was on his other side, who turned sharply, a nervous, surprised look on his face.

"Huh? What, Demyx? I uh, was distracted."

Zexion couldn't help lean forward again, that same single visible eyebrow raised to his cousin, who was sporting a light blush on his pale cheek. Behind him, Sora wore a matching expression. He'd ask Riku about it once they got home. Never mind ask, he'd have to pry it out of him. Something obviously had both the boys flustered.

"How many of these thing do we have to do again?" Demyx groaned, pointing at the project file on his screen.

"Uh… three. Yeah, three. And they all have to have a theme. Your choice of theme." Riku then turned and appeared to be trying real hard to look like he was working on said project. It was almost convincing.

"Oh, so yeah. That's what you've gotta do. Forgot about the theme part. I'll probably pick music or something. Take the easy route out." Demyx chuckled to himself and began clicking away, his one finger tapping lightly in tune to what ever song was playing. However, it wasn't long before he began talking once more.

'Do you go to many concerts?', 'do you mosh, or just watch?', 'what radio station do you listen to?', Demyx questioned the slate haired teen about anything related to music, which seemed to be something very important to the blonde. Important enough to keep him talking the entire period, even if it was only him doing the talking and Zexion simply listening while he began working on the assignment.

As the bell rang, and students slowly made their way back out into the hall, Demyx quickly pulled out his baby blue coloured cell phone.

"Can I get your number?" He asked, smiling brightly.

Zexion blinked up at him a moment, and proceeded to pull out the emptiness that was his pockets.

"Zex doesn't have one." Riku said for his cousin. "Actually, he's rather bare when it come to being technologically equipped."

Demyx seemed dumbfounded, standing there with his mouth slightly agape.

"W-what about an e-mail address? You've got msn, right?"

"Well yeah. I don't use it much though." With a shrug, Zexion took the pencil and slip of paper from the musician and scribbled down his address. "I pretty much just read. And that about all I do when I go online, is read."

"Well, hopefully I can distract you a little bit." Demyx crammed the paper into a pocket of his tan coloured cargo crops before pulling his guitar over his shoulder and onto his back. "I gotta get goin' though. I've got history, and Casanno hates it when I bring my guitar." He groaned. "Which means, I have to go all the way upstairs and drop it off."

"I'll come with you, Dem. My math class is up there." Sora said with a grin. "See you guys around." With that, the blonde and the grade ten left.

Zexion couldn't help the question as he and Riku headed towards their lockers and down the into the science wing.

"Is he always that friendly? That talkative?"

"That's Demyx for you. Since you actually responded, there's no getting rid of him now." Riku smirked, shoving his cousin playfully as they walked. "And just think, you get to sit with him for the rest of the semester!"

Zexion let out an exaggerated groan rather dramatically, clutching his chemistry book to his chest. In truth, he didn't really mind. He didn't mind having to sit next to the energetic blonde for the next few months. Actually, it might make the class actually worthwhile going to.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3.**

With a clatter of key chains, Riku's backpack was dropped onto the tile floor at the doorway as the teen flicked his damp shoes off and towards the pile along the wall. His cousin however, was much more silent. Zexion managed to remove his shoes without so much as a squeak on the smooth tiles and headed towards the kitchen, his soaked hood still up over sopping slate hair.

"Zex, you makin' hot chocolate?" Riku called after his cousin, stumbling a few steps in his now slippery sock feet.

"Yes."

"Make me some?"

Riku slumped down in a chair at the kitchen table, realizing his jeans were also rather wet from the walk home in the rain. That was bothersome. Face scrunched up slightly in annoyance, he shook his head, hoping to fling some of the moisture that clung to his hair.

Not a moment later, his cousin turned around, single visible eyebrow raised at the annoyed expression and sorry appearance of the older teen.

"You might wanna go change before your pants soak into the chair." Zexion suggested.

"Too late for that. I might as well just get used to sitting in it." Riku blew a damp bang out of his face lightly, eyes going crossed as it came back down to rest between his aqua coloured orbs. Zexion returned to filling the two mugs on the counter with powdered hot chocolate as he waited for the kettle to boil and Riku began emptying his pockets, which was a rather habitual thing to do when he returned home from school. Keys, a few pennies and nickels, a toffee candy, a pen? How did that even fit in there? And finally, his cell phone appeared to be just as drenched as the rest of the teenager.

"Shiitttttt." Riku groaned, grabbing a nearby placemat and using it to wipe the wetness from the small silver device.

"Whaaattt?" Zexion mocked as he sat down across the clear glass table from him cousin, sliding a mug of hot chocolate over to him.

"My phone! Ugh, it better turn on. Seriously, this thing is pretty much my life." With one last scrub for good measure, his flipped the phone open and held down the red phone shaped key. Eventually there was a twinkling noise and the cellular piece of technology came to life in a whirl of colours. Almost simultaneously, Riku raised his hands in fists, making an attempt at a crowd-cheer noise.

Zexion shook his head before taking a sip of his drink, coughing and sputtering a little bit as its heat burnt his tongue and throat. Instead of making another attempt at his drink, he blew lightly on its top, chewing his lip slightly while waiting for his hot chocolate to cool a bit more.

Apparently, Riku either hadn't noticed his cousin's reaction to the drink, or it simply hadn't absorbed into his mind that following the example was not the best idea. He too coughed and sputtered as the liquid hit his tongue, scalding its surface.

"Fuck! _*cough-hack*_ Zex, its *_cough_* way too hot!"

"Well, in all fairness, it was boiling not 2 minutes ago."

Riku thudded a fist against his chest roughly, still coughing slightly, his cheeks now red due to the experience. As he slowly recovered from the heat, his cellular device on the table began to shake and shiver, then let out a tune.

"_Boom Boom boom Boom! I want you in my room! Lets spend the night togeth-"_

Eyes wide, and blush evident on his face, Riku answered before the song could continue and further.

"He-hello? Sora? Did you honestly set that as my ring tone? I'm going to kill you, you fucker!"

Zexion was laughing to the point he was holding onto the table's edge. A twisted, somewhat maniacal laugh, but it was still a laugh; a rarity in itself.

"You're locked out? What! Why is it there? Well, fine. Just, come over here… No, its fine… Yes... He can borrow some of My clothes too… maybe… Kay, fine. Just, come over here… Kay… yeah, see you soon. Bye." The silver haired teen sighed heavily as he closed his phone and set it on the table.

"The twins are locked out in the rain." He explained after a moment of glaring at his younger cousin, who was trying to contain his laughter. "Sora's key's in my locker. I don't know why. But he figured Roxas would have a key, and well, Roxas says his key is also MIA."

"So they're coming here?"

"Yeah. Just until their mom gets home."

Zexion sighed heavily, testing his hot chocolate with his finger gingerly before taking a sip, this time not finding it unpleasant.

"You know where I'll be then." He said to the other at the table, visible eye closed lightly.

"In your room, reading like the socially challenged emo kid you are?"

"exactly that."

After a few more moments and some boring talk of the days class topics, Zexion placed his empty mug in the sink and headed up the short flight of stairs and into his bedroom, flicking on the dim light as he entered.

Quickly stripping himself of the damp clothing that clung so tightly to his skin, Zexion dug through his drawers half heartedly, eventually settling for a white undershirt and a pair of loose fitting black pants that barely stayed on his hips, obviously having been hand-me-downs from his cousin. Wet clothing was flung in his hamper as he settled onto his bed, legs crossing under him on what seemed to be their own accord. It was if he were on autopilot as he lifted the thin laptop from his night table, humming lightly as the machine light up at him.

_w.w...com._

A bit of a grumble escaped his thin lips when the page showed there had been no new updates to any of the stories he had favorited over the past few months. Depressing. That meant he'd end up lurking DeviantArt or for a story to keep him entertained for the evening.

If the annoying amount of Naruto art, most being badly drawn, wasn't a big enough deterrent from DeviantArt, then the outrageous amount of messages in his DA inbox was the main reason he found himself logging into his account to check for updates. He found himself in luck. An update. It was a Yugioh fanfic, how was he supposed to say no to _THAT_! Two clicks later and he found himself immersed in the latest chapter, tapping the downward arrow key every few moments. Gawd, this fandom had consumed his soul years ago, and it wasn't letting go any time soon. Who could blame him though? The series was filled with mainly male characters, a good portion of which had rather attractive characters, epic plot twists? Ancient Egypt? Guys running around in only small towels for the later part of the series? No way in hell was he turning that down.

No sooner had he reached a rather smutty scene in the chapter, a knock on his door pulled his attention from the text rather quickly.

_Omg, omg _w.w..com!_! load goddammit!_

"Yes?" Zexion answered as calm as he could, hoping and praying who ever wanted in his room would not catch him reading shonen-ai fanfiction. He'd never hear the end of it if Riku caught him, that was for sure.

"Heyy." A very soaked Roxas slid inside the doorway, looking back quickly before scampering inside and over to stand next to the grey blanketed bed awkwardly.

"Oh, Hi Roxas." Zexion was genuinely surprised the blonde had managed to get over to the house so fast but then, he didn't know anyone who took their time getting out of a torrential downpour.

"Um, not to be rude or anything, but uh… would you happen to have a dry pair of pants and stuff that I could borrow? Just 'til me and Sora's clothes are dry, of course." The younger teen asked sheepishly, scratching the back of his head as he tried to ignore the damp material clinging to his small frame.

"Oh. Yes. Here." Removing the device from his lap, Zexion swung his legs over the side of his bed and began pulling the drawers of his dresser open at random. Eventually pulling forth a pair of jet black skinny jeans and an Alexisonfire t-shirt, the slate haired teen handed over the articles of clothing and returned to his computer.

Roxas muttered a thank you and hurried out the door, shuffling due to his wet pants sticking to his legs.

With a sigh, Zexion pulled open his messenger screen. If Demyx was intent on adding him, he might as well go one for a moment. Perhaps there would be someone to entertain him on MSN.

_The_cloaked_... Password:…._ He thought a moment; it had been that long since he'd signed into his messenger. Was it still his middle name? No, he'd changed it since then…Ah-hah! It was a combination of his fanfiction pen name, and his fiction press pen name. _Shadowed Mishap_.

Bah, his email inbox had that lovely smiley face next to it. That meant it was full. Cursing the Facebook updates, he began deleting everything having to do with the social site. Why he had ever agreed to make one in the first place, he really couldn't remember. It had been a bad idea, he knew that much now. Single visible violet eye looking up at the squeak that the door emitted as it was pushed open, he found Roxas scooting back inside the dimly lit room. The blonde took a moment to look over the band posters hanging on the dark grey walls. He paused a moment on the stereo system next to the full length mirror in the corner, then wandered over to sit down on the edge of the bed boredly, and seeming rather at ease around the older teen.

"Is it ok if I stay up here with you?" Roxas asked, blue eyes blinking at Zexion a couple times.

"Sure, I guess. Why? Riku being a douche or something?"

"Nah. Him and Sora are just being all weird, and smiley with each other and, well, I dunno. It makes me awkward to just sit there." He shrugged and pulled his feet up onto the comforter top. "its like, being the lame third wheel."

"Oh. Hmm. Well, sorry if I'm not exactly the most energetic or entertaining person to hang around with." Zexion offered a shrug back to the other boy. "I was just clearing e-mails."

There was a loud ding from the device in his lap, and Zexion's brows furrowed as a grey box came forward on the screen. Roxas scooted closer to look down at what had happened on the laptop.

"Melodious_nocturn_9?" Zexion asked aloud, having read the pop up.

"Demyx added you to his contacts." Roxas said with a smile, resisting the urge to press the 'ok, allow' button for the slate hair boy at his side.

"Oh. Well then. I suppose I'll accept." With a tap, a chat screen appeared in the corner.

**Demyx**: Hey! So much for hardly ever being online, eh? ;P

**Zexion**: I was just checking e-mails and such. Besides, you seemed intent on adding me so…

**Demyx**: Oh, ic! Normally, I'd be outside, but, meh. Figured I'd prolly add you on here first. ^^

**Zexion**: outside? Its raining.

Roxas chuckled a little bit.

"You just met Demyx, didn't you?" the blonde asked as Zexion leaned back against his head board, laptop still rests on his crossed legs.

"Just today. Why?" the younger boy seemed to have the singe visible eye's attention for the moment, instead of the screen.

"Demyx likes to be in the rain." The blonde stated, as if that were enough of an explanation. A grey eyebrow raised in what could either be assumed for annoyance or confusion.

**Demyx**: I like the rain. Its fun to stand in. ^^

**Zexion**: but, why? How is it fun? I walked home in it and it wasn't enjoyable.

**Demyx**: D= I like walking in rain. It smells nice, and, and. Ugh. Its just, awesome. *shrugs*

"I told you." Roxas said with a smirk. Zexion didn't glace over though, he continued typing.

**Zexion**: that's … different I suppose.

**Demyx**: well, is there something you really enjoy? I know you seemed to like music, when you listen to my mp3 anyway.

"You talked to him about music? And survived?" Roxas suddenly exclaimed. With a slight chuckle, the older boy nodded lightly.

**Zexion**: Reading. I like to read, both on the internet and actual books.

**Demyx**: oh! Wow, don't you seem edumacated?

"Yes. We were in class, so he kept getting interrupted."

"Oh, ok. Normally he'll go on for hours about it. Music is pretty much his life. Me and Sora have a bet that he actually sleeps with his guitar like it were a stuffed animal. I say he does, Sora disagrees." Roxas snickered at the though and Zexion couldn't help smirk.

**Zexion**: oh yes. Highly 'edumacated'. It's why I got shoved into you media arts class. To be further 'edumacated' in the ways of cameras.

**Demyx**: LMFAO. Ahh, you make me lawl.

**Zexion**: Hey, random question: do you sleep with your guitar. Like, take it to bed with you?

"Hey! You're not supposed to actually ask him that!" Roxas exclaimed aloud, mouth open in shock at the others boldness.

"Why not? Now we get to find out who won the bet." The smirk widened on his pale lips as the two awaited the response.

**Demyx**: uhhhh… that's an interesting question…. O.o;; I suppose I do, but only when I pass out while playing, or like, if I'm writing down notes or something that I'm going to turn into a song.

"WIN. I get ten bucks. That's kind of awesome."

**Zexion**: Roxas apparently just got ten dollars, thanks to that response.

**Demyx**: WHAT? Is he there with you? Wth man?

Zexion suddenly found the laptop being moved slightly, angled towards the blonds hands next to him

**Zexion**: yo, its Rox. HaHA. Dude, you're great. I made a bet with Sora like, last month about you sleeping with your guitar. Thanks a bunch Dem.

**Demyx**: you fucker! Wth! Bah, and here I thought I was just talking to Zexion and figured he wouldn't tell any one. Goddamnit. Next time I ask more questions before giving out information! D=

Zexion snickered, stealing his laptop keyboard back for a moment.

**Zexion**: oh, I'm sorry Demyx. ;P next time I'll give you a heads up if the twins decide to come over the and blonde one thinks its ok to enter the dark abyss that is my room.

**Demyx**: ;A; bahhh I don't even know who I'm talking to nowww

**Zexion**: its Zex. Roxas is too busy determining what he's going to spend the money on.

**Demyx**: bahhhh. You both suck. Ugh. You know what else sucks! Marly broke his fingers! My drummer, broke his fingers. Wtf. Its so shitty, you have no idea. He just text me.

**Zexion**: Marly? Who is this Marly? And texting with broken fingers?

"Marly is Marluxia. Like, the only guy at our school with pink hair. And yeah, its natural. He's a weird dude, not gunna lie." Roxas explained. "Oh. Gimme for a sec." He reached out to the keys once more.

**Zexion**: dude that blows.

**Demyx**: Marluxia. and yeah, that was a hard to read text. Kid can't text worth crap with his left hand. Oh! Rox. Ha ah, hi again squirt.

**Zexion**: So Dem, what Axel's deal? Your vocalist keeps like, comin up to me and shit. Wth. Explanation please.

"Axel can sing?" Zexion turned to the blonde who had stolen his beloved laptop, shock written across his pale features.

"Yeah, rather well actually." Roxas nodded. "But, like I just typed, he keeps coming up to me. I dunno what his deal is. Its not like he wants to fight, because, one, who heard of two scene kids dukin' it out? It'd be hair pulling, wailing and arguments over who's jeans are tighter. And two, I just don't get that vibe hen he comes over to us. Its like, he just wants to talk, but hen, he gets all weird about it, almost nervous, and books it out to The Pit." Zexion stared at the younger boy a moment, processing now three people's opinions on what sounded to be a couple incidents, and mixing them in with his own idea of what was happening.

"He's an interesting kid." Was the only response he could come up with to the others explanation. They both turned to see the musicians response on the screen.

**Demyx**: I.. dunno.

**Zexion**: oh don't give me that. He's your best friend, and you've said before he tells you pretty much everything.

**Demyx**: Rox, sorry, but I can't just spill. That's not how I am.

"Oh what the fuck? He knows something." Roxas growled, crossing his arms over his chest in frustration. Zexion used that opportunity to take back the device and set it directed at his fingers again.

**Zexion**: Well, it seems I've come into an interesting issue? Hrm. Well, as much as I know, your friend seemed like a relatively decent person, Demyx.

**Demyx**: You know Axel? I only found out you existed today! How is it Axel knows you and I don't!

**Zexion**: we actually just started talking to day, much like me and you. He offered my a second smoke in The Pit today. Turned him down but he insisted I keep him company a while longer.

**Demyx**: Bah you crazy smokers and your odd social bonds. I'll never understand it. XD Axels pretty easy to get along with, I think. But then, I've seen him be a dick to Marly the odd time. Meh. Marly can be a douche tho. He's so whiney and wimpy.

"It's true, Marluxia is whiney. More than Demyx can be some days." Roxas rolled his eyes as he thought on the matter. "Hey, ask him if he's eating lunch with us tomorrow, since his band wont be practicing without their drummer."

"Us?"

"Yes, Us. As in you are coming to lunch with us, because I think you should."

"Oh, and some blonde grade 11 is telling me where I should spend my lunch hour?" Zexion narrowed his eyes at the other teen, frown set in place.

"Dude, don't be like that." Roxas elbowed him lightly in the ribs, attempting to lighten the mood. "It won't be that bad, I promise. I mean, you can bail if you want, but, I dunno, I think you'd be fun to have around."

"Oh yes, I'm just barrels of fun."

"See, sarcasm is a wonderful thing. You can help me bug the hell outa Hayner tomorrow. Olette says he has a new crush and he won't tell me who it is." Roxas grinned over to the other, who was actually considering the idea of spending his lunch time somewhere other than the dangerous and dismal smokers pit at the shed.

**Zexion**: Roxas wants to know if you are coming to lunch with 'us'. Since your drummer is out of commission.

**Demyx**: 'us'? does that mean you're going to go as well!

**Zexion**: I might. I need a little more leverage to miss a smoke break though.

Roxas groaned loading, having read the post.

"Whyyy must all smokers be so stubournnn?" he asked into the still bedroom air.

"We enjoy slowly killing our internal organs. It's a nice feeling, and we wouldn't want to miss our daily dosages." Zexion remarked darkly, chewing his lip as he felt the need for a smoke that very moment.

**Demyx**: hows this Rox? If Zex goes, I'll go too.

**Zexion**: so, you're supposed to be something that makes me WANT to go on their little outing tomorrow?

**Demyx**: ;A; Zexy, I'm crushed. Am I not that much fun to be around?

Violet eyes narrowed at the screen. Zexy? Who the fuck was this kid calling Zexy? What an awful, girly nickname!

**Zexion**: who is this Zexy you speak of? I know no one by this name.

**Demyx**: =P oh come on, you know its adorable.

"HAHA!" Roxas burst out, clutching his sides as his laugher turned into a set of giggle-fits.

"It's not funny! Nor is it 'adorable'!" Zexion exclaimed aloud, glaring over at the blonde to his left, who had begun rolling on the fluffy grey bedspread. Roxas only laughed louder.

**Zexion**: that's not my name, and you know it. If you insist on shortening my name, please, just Zex will suffice.

**Demyx**: What ever you say, Zexy =P

There was a pink tint to his pale cheeks, and he hoped Roxas didn't pick up on it. Shifting and mussing his long hair to cover as much of his face as he could, the older boy tossed a pillow at the other on his bed who was still chuckling.

"Oh, shut up."


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4.**

Why Sora had insisted on sitting on the same couch as Riku, the older boy wasn't sure. But an hour and a half alter the brunette had fallen asleep watching some Disney special that was on the television and had ended up leaned on Riku's right side rather comfortably.

Bambi got old real fast. So did Popular Mechanics for Kids. Riku resorted to channel surfing, watching minimal amounts of each station as he browsed the choices of shows to watch. He finally let the television settle on the discovery channel. At least there would be something interesting on.

A sudden squeeze around his middle let Riku know Sora was still fast asleep, and rather comfortable the way he was, now with his arms wrapped tightly around the silver haired boy's midriff. God the kid had been making life difficult for him as of late. Fist the heartfelt conversation in class, then the changing his ring tone without saying anything about it! Sora was messing with the usual smooth flow of daily life! Yet, it wasn't bad.

Riku carefully ran his fingers through the younger boy's soft, chocolate coloured locks, being cautious not to wake the other lest he be caught.

"_You know, you're my best friend Riku. You know that right?"_

"_Uh, yeah. Yeah Sora, I know." Riku blinked in surprise at the sudden statement._

"_And, well, you've stuck by me through so much. And that's awesome." Sora continued, avoiding eye contact with the other._

"_Oh. Yeah, I guess. Three years of high school. I suppose that is a lot." Riku agree, smiling awkwardly._

"_I'm just, so thankful, ya know? I…" Sora paused to bite his lip before looking up at the others aqua coloured eyes. "I don't know how I would have made it 'til now with out you always being with me." He gave a small smile to the older teen. Riku's eyes widened in surprise as Sora set his slightly smaller hand on top of his friend's lightly, still smiling up at the silver haired boy._

"_Riku!" Demyx suddenly called over to him, nearly scaring Riku out of his skin._

"_Huh? What, Demyx? I uh, was distracted." _

Fuck that had been strange. Nice, and sweet, but strange. Since when was Sora one to… touch other people's hands? What was that all about? The both of them had ended up blushing like crazy that class after the incident, and neither actually spoke again until the bell had rung.

"hmm….Riku…" there was a mumble that escaped Sora as he slept, unconsciously hugging the older boy tighter to him in his slumber. Riku found his hand that had previously been running through Sora's soft hair had halted and as he forced himself to return to his actions in home of keeping his friend happy while he slept, the younger boy let out a content sigh. Apparently, that guess of what had been wrong was correct. But then, wait, why had Sora said Riku's name?

Was he dreaming of his best friend? He obviously wasn't aware of the reality that Riku really was there.

Riku could hear shuffling above him. Roxas and Zexion had been talking and he'd head laughing not too long ago as well. A glance at the clock gave him an idea for what the two younger boys upstairs could be up to. It was nearing 6pm. Around that time every day, Zexion would get hungry. That meant they would be coming down the first 5 steps to the kitchen level, which was still a set of stairs above where he and Sora had been watching the television. But there was a clear view from the bottom of the first stairs, down into the living room. Riku could see the dining room table from where he sat. That meant, If either Zexion or Roxas took a glance down, or, God forbid, they came down! He'd be spotted in a very interesting position, what with Sora clinging to him in his sleep, the other boys would no doubt get the wrong impression.

He had to wake Sora up. He had to wake him up before the others came down and found them. He was sure both him and Sora did not need the odd looks, chuckles, jokes and all around pestering they'd receive if Roxas seen. Zexion he could deal with, and that was if his cousin even said anything. Zexion just didn't seem the type to pester about preferences, but rather, details.

But that would be worse. He couldn't just avoid his cousin. They lived together! You can't avoid someone that you live with! Especially when that someone is the far better cook!

He groaned in frustration, the noise actually escaping a little louder than necessary. _Shit._ Sora stirred the slightest bit, then moved almost into Riku's lap. Almost.

"Uh… Sora?" the silver haired teen asked quietly, blue eyes lazily flickering open to look at him. The younger boy smiled happily up at him, yawning before pulling himself up into a half sitting position on his best friend.

"Hey you…" his eyes slid shut again as he reached up to loop his arms around Riku's neck, hands threading through long silver locks of hair. Confusion written over his face, Riku found himself unable to move as Sora forced him to bend down slightly. The older boy let out a muffled protest as Sora set his lips on Riku's, smiling into the kiss. Riku went rigid. He wasn't sure how to react? Should he push Sora away? Freak out completely? This wasn't, unpleasant, to say the least.

Slowly, Sora began to put more effort into the kiss, as if upset that Riku wasn't doing the same, or responding in any way. Pale hands found their way to the smaller boys sides, cautiously trying to move him away.

There was a click-snap sound from the direction of the stairs, causing Riku to become aware of his surroundings, and what he was doing at that exact moment. Aware that his cousin and Roxas were now standing at the top of the stairs, both their mouths agape, and the blonde shoving what appeared to be his cell phone roughly into a pocket of the borrowed pants he wore.

_Oh Fuck._

"So-Sora." He pulled the brunette away from him, both of their cheeks flushed. Blue eyes opened again to stare hazily into aqua. Then, he blinked. Once, twice, and those blue eyes went wide as realization hit him. He was awake.

"R-Riku? Oh- Oh my god." Sora pulled a hand away from the back of the older teen's neck, his fingers instead flying to cover his mouth in shock. "I- I'm so sorry! I-I!" He was scrambling to his feet in an instant, hand never leaving his mouth.

Footfalls could be heard running back up the stairs, and a bathroom door slamming shut. That had to have been Zexion, seeing as Roxas took that moment to slowly scoot out of the opening in the stairs in into the kitchen, where a chair could be heard scraping against the floor as someone sat down.

Riku sat looking up at Sora, a single eyebrow raised as he pondered what to say. Sora didn't wait however.

"I-I'm so sorry. I-I Didn't mean to!" Sora pleaded, tears coming to those beautiful blue eyes. Riku blinked then. Did… Did he just think that?

"Sora, its ok, d-don't cry – Sora!" Before he could finish his sentence, the brunet had turned and ran into the nearest room, which happened to be the downstairs bathroom. The door slammed behind him. Riku didn't have to go test the handle to know it'd been locked.

_Fuck._

He got to his feet, both his hands mussing his own hair in irritation. Fuck, he wish he knew what was going on. Slowly he made his way over to the door and knocked lightly, not receiving a response.

"Sora?"

The was a sniffle from behind the wood. Great, he was crying. Biting his lip, Riku leaned against the door with his right shoulder before knocking again.

"Sora?" He tried again.

There was a choked sob in response this time.

"R-Riku. I'm sorry." From the way the door shook slightly, Riku assumed Sora had sat down against it. He could almost see him, head leaned back against the thin wood, arms wrapped tightly around his legs, which he could have pulled to his chest.

"Its ok. I'm not mad at you." Riku tried, his right palm spreading out against the door while his other hand remained tangled in his own hair. "You, didn't do anything wrong, Sora. It's fine."

"Yes I did! I- I kissed you! And I shouldn't have!" The younger boy exclaimed suddenly. The smacking sound let Riku know Sora had just slapped his hand against the cool tile floor in aggravation.

"That's not something _wrong_. More, unexpected." Riku voiced quietly into the door. He didn't get a response.

"Ri?" his cousins voice dragged his attention away from the door he was leaned against, or rather, the teen on the other side.

"Yeah?"

"I'm making Kraft Dinner for supper. If, you guys want some, I'll set out a couple bowls." The slate haired teen had made his way halfway down the stair case, having stopped to gaze at the older boy through his long bangs. "Roxas agrees with me that you both ought to come up and eat."

"Kay." Riku nodded to him, before turning back to the door. "Sora?"

"I heard. Zexion can you send my brother down please?" There was another sniffle from the other side of the door after Sora had replied.

Wordlessly, Zexion headed back up the stairs, Roxas coming back down in his place. The blonde offered a smile to Riku as he took his place against eh door, the older boy going up the stairs help his cousin with preparing the food.

"Rox? You there?" The question was tear heavy the blonde could tell just from his sibling voice.

"Yeah, I'm here. You can open the door, Sora."

The white painted door swung open quickly, and the brunet flung himself onto his twin, crushing the other in a hug.

"I fucked up, Roxas. I fucked up Big time." He mumbled into his slightly taller brother's shoulder.

Roxas could only chuckle lightly in response, arms wrapping around his upset sibling as he moved hold both his and Sora's weight.

"Don't laugh, I did. I fucked up."

The blonde smirked.

"I told you the same thing last time the cops brought me home. You remember that?" He asked down to his twin, ruffling the brown hair on his head. "I fucked up Sora." He recited. "I fucked up Big time, and Mom is never going to let me out again!"

Sora chuckled lightly, wiping his tears on the other's borrowed shirt shoulder.

"Yeah I remember."

"You should! You had to deal with me moping around for the next two weeks, and Demyx nearly going emo because his mother wouldn't let him stay after school for Bad practice."

"All because you two and Marly thought it would be a good idea to vandalize another school for High school Challenge before you were even in highschool."

"We got caught, shit happens." Roxas shrugged, Sora slowly moving away from the hug, his tears gone but eyes still a little red.

"Shit happens." The brunette repeated thoughtfully, rubbing his arm as he cast a glance at the stairs.

"Yeah. Now cheer up. It's not like you're under house arrest for two weeks or anything, so you obviously didn't fuck up too badly." Roxas poked his sibling in he ribs, smirking as the other grinned and flinched away.

"Roxas, Sora! Hurry up! Your supper is getting cold!" Zexion called down to the twin. Roxas was shocked, swearing that it was the first time he'd ever heard the older boy raise his voice, but made his way to the carpeted staircase, his brother following.

"We're coming, just a sec!" The blonde said up into the kitchen. With that he quickly turned to face his twin. "Just act like nothing happened, Sora." He whispered. "Act like it didn't happen, and you can just, deal with this whole thing later, when we're not stuck at their house, wearing their clothes and eating their food, kay?" He got a nod in response, then grinned before bounding up the stairs to go sit at the table. He was rather hungry.

Slowly Sora followed, eventually slumping down at the table between his twin and the rather busy Zexion, who was piling amounts of yellow coloured noodles onto four plates.

"Um, do you have any Ketchup?" Roxas piped up, looking up at the slate haired teen as he placed the plate in front of the younger boy.

"Thank god, I'm not the only one who likes Ketchup on my KD." Zexion stated flatly, moving to the fridge to retrieve the mentioned substance while at the same time grabbing the jug of apple juice sitting on one of the higher shelves within the refrigerator. He sat down quietly and handed Roxas the ketchup, having to move his arm in front of a rather glum looking Sora, who had only eat a few mouthfuls before decidedly glaring at the food. As if that would undo what he'd done. All of them knew what the issue was, yet none were willing to tell Sora to just eat his food and quit with the dirty looks. It was his own fault he and Riku were now unable to look one another in the eye at the dinner table.

An awkward silence consumed four boys as they ate, probably bothering Zexion and Roxas more than the other two, who were more than likely fine with _not_ discussing the day's events. It only took one glance around his twin brother and towards Zexion for Roxas to know the other also had had enough of the quiet. Both of the boys not involved wanted the slightest bit of normalcy while they ate their Kraft Dinner.

"So, I've convinced Zexion to come out to lunch with us tomorrow." Roxas stated with a grin, cheese smeared on his lips. Riku's eyes widened as he looked from the blonde to his cousin, then back again.

"Oh really?"

"He and Demyx, convinced me actually." The younger of the Schweyer boys corrected. "I fear for my life, Riku. These blondes will be the death of me." Zexion maintained his emotionless face, not once cracking a smile. Riku shook his head in amazement.

"How did you manage that, Rox?"

"He was quite willing actually. Well, more willing than expected. Demyx promised to come." Roxas scooped another couple forkfuls of macaroni into his mouth, chewing thoughtfully. "That reminds me, Marly broke his fingers. That's why Dem can come tomorrow."

"How did he manage that?" Riku, it seemed, preferred to at least pretend nothing had happened, and was game for conversation.

"Car door." Zexion said with a nod, adding more ketchup to his plate of cheesed noodles.

"He managed to text Dem though. To tell him that he broke them." Roxas added, wiping his face with a napkin from the pile in the centre of the table. "Demyx was on MSN, in case you were wondering."

"Ah, I see." Riku nodded, the gesture very much like his cousins. He did it nearly as often as Zexion as well.

"Oh! That reminds me!" Zexion watched as Roxas's blue eyes darted to his brother, who seemed to have tuned out the entire conversation, absorbed in his thoughts. Roxas, _I doubt Sora wants to talk. You better know what you're doing. _The blonde only smirked at the look he was given by the older teen before continuing. "Sora, you owe me ten dollars, Bro."

Identical blue eyes looked up, a scowl on the second twins face.

"Why would I owe you money? Isn't it normally the other way around, Roxas?"

Roxas chuckled, elbowing his twin playfully.

"Demyx Marshal Brookes does in fact, sleep with his guitar." Roxas announced, the grin on his face not once wavering.

"WHAT?"

Zexion couldn't help the snicker that escaped him at both Riku and Sora's exclamation.

"How did you manage to get that outa him?"

"What the fuck is up with that kid!"

The second question had been Riku's of course, but still left Roxas snickering in the same manner as the slate haired teen across the table from him.

"Actually, Zexion was the one he told. He didn't know I was right there with him." Roxas answered. "It seems he had no problem telling that type of thing to Zexy here."

His chuckles were quickly silenced by a glare from the lavender eyed boy.

"HAHA! What did you just call him!" Riku was close to falling off his chair because of the look his cousin had just shot the blonde twin.

"Zexy." There was a glare possibly more terrifying than the first, but Roxas didn't seem phased. He just kept grinning. "Demyx came up with it."

"Shut up." Zexion muttered, rubbing his arm awkwardly. "Don't call me that."

"Oh, come on _Zexy_. It's not that bad." Riku grinned at his cousin, who turned the glare to him instead. "It could be worse and you know it."

"Fuck you guys." Came the muttered response as the younger of the Schweyer boys rose from his chair to collect the dishes around the table and move them into the sink.

"Seriously, Demyx is awesome though. Just for that." Riku said with a grin as his cousin took his plate. He looked to Sora for the usual confirmation, but found himself disappointed as the brunette avoided his gaze and remained silent.

"And his Mullet. Dem is seriously the only kid at our school who can pull off a mullet." Roxas answered instead, but elbowed his twin. Sora looked to meet blue eyes identical to his own, giving a barely notable nod. There was a small stop in conversation as Riku took a sip of his apple juice. The oldest boy got to his feet as well, scooping up the ketchup and juice so that he could place it back into the refrigerator.

"Zex, don't do that inside! We're in the kitchen, for god sakes." Riku scolded his cousin, who had a cigarette between his lips and a lighter in hand. The younger teen rolled his eyes, having only one be visible making it less dramatic as he made his way towards the door to the small landing outside.

"But its raaaiiniinggg." He protested, somehow speaking fine, despite the cancer-stick in his mouth.

"I don't care, and neither will your mother. We both know how much trouble you'd get into if she even knew you smoked." Riku stated, crossing his arms over his chest. Lavender eyes narrowed in his direction, but the silver haired teen remained unaffected. "Get outside, there's a bit of a roof."

"Fine. You're an ass." With that, Zexion pulled the door open, pausing before actually stepping out. "Roxas, Sora, I'll be back in five. I have to go kill myself slowly."

"Fuckin' emo kid." Riku said with a smirk.

"Yes, and you love me anyways, don't you cousin?"

"Not by choice. Family is pretty much rape. Unwanted love, forced upon you."

Zexion chuckled darkly, closing the door behind him and shaking his head all the while. A few steps out onto the wooden balcony had the slate haired teen lighting up his cigarette and tucking his lighter neatly into his pocket. Head in his left hand, Zexion stared out into the grey dismal fog that surrounded his home. Rain was still falling lightly, barely missing his as the canvas roof caused it to run off and onto the ground below. There was a steady dripping of it however, that fell onto the first of the wooden steps along the side of the house from the balcony. It was bothersome, but could be toned out easily enough. Zexion let out a sigh after a couple puffs, flicking the end of his smoke on the wooden railing. Muffled voices could be heard behind him, the sounds leaking out through the door. Then, there was a creak as the door opened, and someone came out.

"Decided to join me?" Zexion asked. The door shut and he was greeted by his cousin, who took his spot next to the younger teen, leaned against the railing, hands dangling over the damp edge.

"Yeah. Roxas has been looking like he needs to talk to Sora so, figured I'd give them some time." Riku stated, bringing a hand up to his cheek to almost mirror Zexion's current position.

"Well good. Because I think we need to have a talk too."

"Oh really?"

"Yeah, really." Lavender eyes narrowed in the direction of the older teen. "So, what happened."

"Uhm? What do you mean?"

Zexion spun on his heel, smirk set in place, cigarette in his fingers instead of between his lips.

"Don't play koi, you know exactly what I mean. Tell me, how is it I come down to make you super, and find you swapping spit with Sora?"

Riku blushed, letting out a groan.

"Its not like that!"

"Then what is it? Because, that's exactly what it looked like to me and Roxas." Zexion crossed his arms now, flicking his burning cigarette.

"Ugh, he, fell asleep, while we were watching TV. And well, ugh! I dunno, I tried waking him up, 'cause he was kind of laying on me, and then all of a sudden, he just, kissed me!"

"Ok, so, you don't have any idea why? Why he might of done that upon waking up?" the younger cousin asked, slightly aggravated.

"No! He just woke up, and did that!" Riku bit his lip, looking out into the fog. "Maybe, he thought I was, someone else." That was a lie. A blatant lie, and he knew it. Sora had said his name in his sleep, and then knew exactly who was kissing when he'd done it. The only thing that Sora didn't seem to know was that he'd been awake.

"So, there's nothing going on between you two? No relationship?" Zexion inquired, stopping only to continue his smoking.

"Nope. Earlier today, he just said that I was his best friend. We're just friends." Riku sighed heavily, both he and his cousin returning to their earlier positions against the wooden railings. "Give me one of those things, Zex."

Within seconds, an unlit cigarette was extended out to the older boy, who took it with thanks.

"This whole thing upset you a bit, eh?" the slate haired teen asked his cousin. "You hardly ever need one." He then held out his lighter, figuring Riku would require it's use as well. Again, the device was accepted with thanks. Riku took a long drag before answering.

"Yeah, it really has. It was just, surprising. I… don't want to lose my best friend over it, ya know?" Riku continued to stare out into the mists, rain still falling down around the home.

"Yeah, I know." Zexion nodded slowly, tapping his cigarette end lightly before glancing over with a smirk.

"So, there's no chance of me catching that again? No more surprise make-out sessions in my living room?" He asked with a rather devious look in his lavender eyes.

"No." Riku responded quickly, eyeing his cousin sceptically.

"Damn. That was fuckin' hot too."

Riku coughed and hacked on his cigarette smoke in surprise.

"W-what? Zex – _*cough*_ - Are you serious?" He coughed once more before catching a glimpse of a dark smear near the bottom of the younger teen's undershirt. Was that blood? "Zexion, did you- did you have a nosebleed?"

A twisted smirk found its way onto Zexion's pale lips.

"Maybe."

"Zexion!"

"What? I said it was hot, was that not enough!"

"I'm your cousin!"

"So? I'm not makin' a pass on you or anything, what does it matter!"

Riku shook his head in disbelief, stopping only to take a puff of his cigarette.

"You, amaze me, Zexion." He stated firmly.

"Yeah I'm pretty awesome like that."

Aqua eyes turned to meet lavender. Sometimes it was too obvious they were cousins.

"So," Zexion continued, "Do _you_ have any _feelings_ towards Sora? Got any _plans_ of making this whole _deal_ into a _relationship_?" He asked, stressing words in what he figured to be the most annoying way possible.

Riku blinked over to him, nearly dropping his cigarette. "I uh, umm…." He looked at the door, as if deciding to simply run from the question or answer.

"Come on, you can tell me. I'm you're cousin."

"Ugh, I.. uhh… My.. house, is on fire?"

Zexion stared at him in confusion.

"What? What the fuck kind of answer is that?"

Riku smirked in response, before hurrying to open the door, making sure to flick the remaining bit of cancer-stick over the balcony railing.

"An answer." He said before quickly stepping inside, his now damp bare feet squeaking on the tile floor.

With an over exaggerated groan, Zexion followed after him, pausing with his left foot in the door way to lean back, sending his own smoke-butt over the railing to join his cousin's.

"Nothing we said leaves the balcony." He said to his cousin as he closed the door behind him. He earned a wink in response as the two cousins returned to their seats at the table with the twins.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5.**

_Satellite bill, internet bill.. random bill. Another bill. Hydro bill. Riku's phone bill. Why so many bills? Oh! Pizza Pizza coupon! I'll pocket those, thankyouverymuch. Dentist reminder_? Zexion frowned, forcing himself to set the paper aside, instead of into the garbage. _Fuck. I hate that creepy ass hole. Dentists suck. The guy gives off the creepy pedophile vibe too. More coupons… for laundry detergent? Boring, boring, boring, Oh! Subway coupons! Keep those too. _

"Riku, are you done admiring yourself in the mirror yet?" He called from his place at the kitchen table as he sorted through the day's mail. A quick glance in the direction of the upstairs bathroom seen a hand extended out the door, flipping the younger boy off in good humour.

His hand however, was quickly swatted by his aunt's own as she passed by.

"Riku! That's not how we respond one another!" She scolded, though a smirk lingered on her rosy lips. "Especially if I'm to allow you to drive to school today!"

Riku hurried out of the bathroom, grinning to her.

"Really Aunt Delaney?"

"Yes, yes." She smiled sweetly at the boy, reaching up to ruffle his recently brushed long hair. "Your uncle brought it home late last night, sweetheart. You're little car is all fixed up and ready to go."

"Thanks so much. You're awesome." With that, Riku proceeded to catch his aunt in a heartfelt hug, which had the woman chuckling and patting his head.

"Oh my. I really wish my own would actually show affection to people! You hear that Zexion! Its nice showing people you actually care!"

"Busy reading. Not Caring."

"Yeeaah that's what I thought! Huh!" the moment she had been released from her nephew's grasp she stormed down the stairs to go ruffle her own son's hair, earning a yelp of protest from the thin teen.

"Mom! I Just! Ugh!" He was assaulted again by her ringed fingers. "Bah! I had it perfect! Mom!"

"I think Zex is incapable of showing affection." Riku voiced as he ran a brush through his long silver hair in the bathroom doorway.

"Mom! Cut it out! Mom!"

Delaney's chuckles turned into outright giggles as she tormented her son, not allowing his overly long fringe to fall into its everyday place. She pulled at strands of hair that were identical in colour to her own.

"I think you need a hair-cut dear." She stated as youngest swatted her hands away. "We need to be able to see that gorgeous face of yours!"

"No, no we don't. My hair is just fine." Zexion growled, attempting to smooth the fringe back into position. His violet eyes met the blue of his mothers and she smirked. His smirk. Zexion had most definitely inherited that smirk along with his mother's hair colour and pale complexion, not to mention he height, or lack there of.

As Riku joined them in the kitchen, his cell phone buzzed in his pocket. He set his hairbrush on he table top momentarily to check the message, only to have the brush snatched up by his cousin, who delicately tried to repair the damage his mother had done.

"Rox wants to know if you're still up for today." Riku stated, tapping a few keys before glancing down to Zexion.

"Yeah. I'm coming still."

"Kay. So, are we gunna head off?"

"Yeah, fine." Zexion closed his eye as he sighed, shouldering his bag as he stood.

"Oh, lookit you two!" His mother suddenly gushed, pulling both teens into a hug. The two boys groaned slightly, their heads coming together roughly over the small woman. "Don't my boys look lovely and mature today, Honey?" She exclaimed. Both Riku and Zexion winced visibly.

"Yep."

Scott Schweyer stood on the short steps, having almost reached the kitchen tile. Taking a sip from his mug of hot coffee, the man didn't even cast a glance in the direction of his son and nephew. It was habitual, to just agree with his wife. The bored expression he wore was often duplicated by his teenaged son, but the goatee had no chance of ever appearing on his offspring's pale face.

"Behave at school." He warned, only then glancing up to see the hug the two boys had been awkwardly pulled into. "Delaney, let the poor boys go to school already. I'm sure they've both gotten enough smothering from you within the last ten minutes to last them a lifetime."

"Oh Nonsense! Here!" Before either teen could escape her grasp, she kissed them each on the cheek. Then, with that smirk back on her lips, shoved them in the direction of the door. "Have fun in class boys! Riku, honey, please don't play with that phone while you drive! Oh! Goodness, drive safely! Careful of the neighbours cat too! God knows why the thing insists on sitting in the middle of the driveway all the time…"

Riku closed the door behind him, sighing heavily. Zexion echoed the motion, then followed his cousin to the small navy coloured car parked in the driveway.  
The ride to school was rather uneventful until nearing the last stretch of road. Zexion lightly tapped the dusty end of his cigarette out the window before turning to his cousin and taking a short puff.

"So what's your plan of action?" He asked boredly. His cousin's eyes darted over for a quick second, then returned to the road.

"For what?"

"Sora. What the fuck you else?"

Riku groaned and resisted the urge to hit his head off the steering wheel.

"You don't have any plan, do you?" Zexion assumed, single visible eyebrow raised.

"Act like nothing happened?" Riku suggested back to the slate haired teen. "I dunno! What else can I do? If I talk to him about it, I don't want him to get all pissy or just like, cry or something."

"Exactly. You can't upset the kid in public. Acting like nothing happened may be a little hard on him, but it's the lesser of the evils, in my opinion." Zexion agreed, nodding to his cousin. "If you intend to keep his friendship, you have to work at it."

"I know, I know."

There was silence for another moment.

"How long have you guys been friends?"

Riku glanced once more to his cousin before sighing.

"Around 3 years. We met the summer before I went into grade 9. Summer camp." There was a small smile on his lip, which gained a nearly matching one from Zexion. "I don't know if you remember him or not, Zex, but him and Roxas were the kids that I exchanged emails with as you were picking me up."

Zexion nodded, remembering two small boys running around with his cousin, all three off them so full of energy at the time. Hell, Sora _still_ had that amount of energy.

"I remember. You called and had us pick you up from camp, instead of your brother. The next week, you moved in with us."

"Yeah. I did." The older cousin sighed as he parked the car in the school lot, pulling in between a rough looking navy coloured truck and a small black car. "Best decision of my life, really." He flashed a grin over to Zexion before continuing. "It was good, going into high school knowing I'd at least have someone I knew."

"Not that you needed me. Huh. I pretty much sat in the first dark corner I saw and read. You were getting invited to parties and shit right away." The smaller boy scoffed.

"You know you could have come with me."

"Yeah, right. I'm a social outcast, and I know it Riku." Zexion smirked, running a hand through the back of his slate hair. "You know well enough how I do in crowds."

"I suppose. But still. If you'd made an effort, you could have had everything I did."

"Everything you _still _have, you mean." Zexion grabbed hold of his bag and stepped out of the car. He had to get out, before he started to sound the slightest bit jealous of his cousin.

"Pfft. Still? Zex, I've just found the right group of friends by this point. I'm comfortable."

"Comfortable being popular." Zexion muttered as he began walking, his cousin hurrying to catch up with him.

"Ok, trust me when I say having girls at your beck and call, isn't exactly all its cracked up to be." Zexion rolled his eyes then, earning a shove on his shoulder.

"You make me glad I don't get that sort of attention."

"Girls at your beck and call? You've got the emo look going on. Any girl older than twelve currently thinks you're the best thing since sliced bread." Riku chuckled, earning a glare instead.

"Its sad how true that is."

"I'll see you at lunch Zex. Meet you at the car?" the taller boy gave a short wave as he entered the school, heading in the direction of the Tech-wing. Zexion only nodded in response, instead heading up the stairs to the Math-wing, where he could deposit his bag in return for English supplies.

Moments later, Death of a Salesman clutched tightly to his side, Zexion then wandered down the stairs once more and into his English classroom. Taking his seat along the right side of the room, he boredly began to flip through his notes. He found it rather to take notes with the current teacher. Mr. Edwards, it seemed, tended to go off on random tangents about the most absurd things. Even when he was writing. There were days when iambic Pentameter turned into popcorn at the movies. No joke. Zexion had even asked Riku on the matter, and if the man always wrote like that. His cousin had sadly said he did. Riku had the man as a teacher for both his grade 10 and 11 years, and was helpful when it came down to deciphering the mans awful handwriting.

After the remainer of the class entered the room, so did the teacher, dressed in a plaid shirt that remained untucked from his jeans. The man's own copy of death of a salesman was loosely grasped in his hand as he chatted with a few young girls in the class.

"Oh I know there isn't many female characters in this book. I know, I know. But the ones that are in it, play important roles. Willy's wife is the superego of the entire play after all. Without her, the play would well, suck." He explained, gesturing to the item in his hand. "Now, see, Biff and Happy, they're important too. Especially their flirting with girls. It's all important! Ah, but I've said too much. I apparently have a class to teach."

With that, he shooed the girls to their seats and walked over to his wooden desk, on which he sat. No, not in the chair like a normal teacher, but on the top of his desk. The final warning bell sounded as he took a sip from a coffee mug that sat on his rather messy desk.

"Now, who read last night? Come on, hands up." He asked to the group of nearly thirty students.

A good majority raised their hands, Zexion being one of them.

"Ok, now put your hand down if you're just trying to kiss ass and look like you did something." A few hands went down. "Now, if you read something else instead of Death of a salesman like I told you to." A few more fell, Zexion's being one of them. Like hell he was going to read that boring play when there was Slash fanfiction to be found. "Ah, don't blame you. There's plenty of better things to read." Mr. Edwards smirked before continuing. "Ok, so around 10 of you actually did what I asked. You ten, you all need to smack yourselves upside the head a little bit for that. You're teenagers, rebel a little." The shocked looks on the students who sit had their hands up nearly made Zexion chuckle.

"Alright, for you ten who actually wasted possibly an hour last night, tell me why Willy got upset over the nylons. Go on, explain it."

The man ran a hand through his short black hair boredly before selecting one of the girls near the front of the class.

"The nylons upset Willy because he thinks of the woman he cheated on his wife with. Because he gave her new nylons, when his wife sits at home mending her old worn ones."

"Right! Right, now, what sort of effect does this cheating have on Biff. Like, what happens to the kid later on in life? Eh, you!" He pointed at random to a teen who appeared to already be dosing off at the back of the class. "Brad, what happens to Biff?"

"I uh... erm…" the kids eyes popped open and began to dart around nervously. He attempted to get an answer out of his buddy next to him, however that student have the slightest idea either. "I uh, don't know."

"Bah! Of course you don't! You didn't read it! But you're supposed to give me some sort of answer!" The entire class looked at the man as if he was speaking nonsense. "You should always have some sort of answer to give a person if they ask something of you!" Mr. Edwards got to his feet, book still in hand as he began to pace at the front of the class. He eventually made his way over to the blackboard, where he grabbed a piece of chalk.

"People may think you're stupid, if alls you have to say in response to their question is 'I dunno'." He stated, tapping the board with the white shard. "Always have something. Even if it's just to confuse the person who asked." Tap-tap. He wasn't even writing anything on the board, he just tapped.

Zexion raised an eyebrow in suspicion. Exactly what had the man put in his coffee that morning. This was a little more random than usual.

"So, next time you don't know the answer to a question, especially if maybe you do know the answer, but perhaps want to postpone your true answer, or hide what you really may want to say," He paused dramatically, making sure he had the entire classes attention, "respond with something cracked out. My personal favorite: 'My house is on fire'. It always seems to get a hilarious reaction out of people."

_Oh god._ Zexion resisted the urge to groan loudly in the middle of his class.

"_Come on, you can tell me. I'm you're cousin."_

"_Ugh, I.. uhh… My.. house, is on fire?" _

Riku had used that exact line. Riku had Mr. Edward as a teacher for two years. Obviously, the line had been taught to him in much the same manor Zexion himself had just learned the trick.

"So I ask you again, what sort of effect does Willy's cheating have on Biff?"

"My..uh.. house? Its on fire?"

"Exactly. Go run and put it out!" Mr. Edwards pointed in the direction of the doorway and the student stood up, as if to do as he was told . "I was kidding! Sit down, sit down." The class chuckled at the poor student, then at the teacher who sat down on his desk once more and sipped his coffee before responding to his won question. "After seeing his father cheat, Biff essentially, kind of turned into a man whore."

Zexion had to admit, it was a funny way of saying it, but it was true.

"His opinion of women lessens, and he merely uses them. Actually, he attracts them, only for his purposes, then gets rid of them. So, yes. Biff, is a manwhore. You can write that down if you really want to." He chuckled to himself. "Actually, I may put it on the exam. 'How would you describe Biff Lowman?: a) attractive, b) protective, or c) a manwhore.' I think that would be an excellent question."

Sighing heavily and shaking his head, the slate haired teen opened up his book and began to lazily skim through the play he knew he should have been making readers notes on. Skimming turned to actually reading as time went by and eventually Zexion found himself tuning out any sort of lesson Mr. Edwards was attempting to reach in favour of immersing himself in the pathetic story that was Willy Lowman's life and how it ended.

He'd almost finished the entire play when the bell sounded and students all around him were leaving their desks with scrapes of chairs and the gathering of books and pens. He followed their examples, almost as if he were on autopilot. The slate haired teen returned to his locker to trade in his play for a physics text book, and a spiral bound notebook. Deciding to bring his pencil case with him this time, he went back down the stairs and in the direction of the Science-wing.

Upon entering the Physics classroom, he found his regular seat had been taken by a ditzy looking girl in a blinding yellow dress. Unsure whether it was the brightness of the dress, or just the thought of having to exchange words with the girl the deterred him from asking that he have his regular seat, Zexion assumed his place in a desk at the front of the class. Right in front of the teacher's desk. This desk was possibly messier than Mr. Edwards desk. There were even light bulbs on this one.

"Alright, siddown, siddown." In strolled the teacher, Mr. Xigbar. The man was so thin is made Zexion cringe when he wore a fitted shirt, which he did today, and the teacher ponytail he wore his hair in trailed down the better part of his back. What made the man stand out even more was the pirate-like eye patch over his right eye. If appearance wasn't enough, the man's strange speech patterns would throw anyone for a loop. It was a mixture of slang and surfer, and the words confused Zexion to no end. As a result, he was struggling in the class most days. Though, it had always been helpful that he was on a first name basis with the Chemistry teacher a few doors down. Xigbar began scrolling across the board with his chalk once the final warning bell hand rang. His lessons were haphazard, but for the most part, Zexion was able to grasp the notes. That was until, the second physics teacher in the school, the very blonde and very British Mr. Luxord, came bursting into the room.

"That's a lie. He's lying."

"Oh, I am not!"

"You are too!"

"Damn it Rulod! Get the hell outa my classroom!"

"Not until you start teaching kids the correct theories!"

"Its relativity! It's really not that hard, dude!"

A growl was emitted from the blonde teacher, who placed his hands on his hips.

"You're 'Everything is Relative' jokes have gotten old. Move on already."

"Oh come on. You have no sense of humor. Those jokes are great." Xigbar turned to the students at this point. "Am I right?" He asked to them. There were a select few students who nodded, but most groaned. Zexion resisted the urge to drop his face into the palm of his hand. Having two physics teachers in the school was probably the worst idea imaginable.

"Go get Even! He'll tell you they're hilarious!"

"Why the hell would I drag Even into this! He's probably off experimenting on students again!"

"Saix took his cattle prod."

"Oh, well then. There goes that idea. Bummer."

"Go get him!"

"Why don't you go get him, if you're so bloody well intent on having that twits opinion!"

"Maybe I will!"

Zexion found his forehead pressed against his desk in attempt to ignore their stupidity. Why were these two teaching again? Who had even let them out of high school? They clearly weren't mature enough.

"You have a class to teach! Braig!"

There was the slam of a door, and then an awkward cough. Violet eyes chanced a glance at the desk, where Luxord stood staring at the two dozen senior students.

"I uh... suppose he'll be back shortly then?" The blonde man scratched at his short beard in agitation before sitting down in the other teacher's swivel chair.

Muffled voiced could be heard coming from the hallway, something shattered on the tile flooring, and then the door swung open. In stumbled a very peeved looking Mr. Vexen, strands of his long blonde hair falling out of his loose ponytail to hang in his face. He attempted to straighten his lab coat but was nearly tackled by Xigbar who rushed in the doorway after him.

"Braig! Is this really necessary? I was clearly attempting to collect some data when you so-"

"Oh give it up Even. You have prep period. We know you were just fooling around with shit!"

"Braig, your language is absolutely despicable."

Mr. Luxord cleared his throat from where he sat on the other teacher's swivel chair, hoping to gain the other's attentions.

"Rulod! Ugh. I should have known this would simply be an agreement between the two members of staff concerned with _physics_. God knows it's probably about something quantum!"

"Hey! Dude, don't be mackin' on the quantum shit."

"Yes, if anything is to be doubted it's your own quantum. _Quantum chemistry_. Pfft. Bullocks, the lot of it!"

"Now see here-"

The bell sounded and students began to rise from their seats. No, they hadn't been dismissed, but it wasn't like the teachers were going to tell them to stay in the class room when they obviously weren't needed to be there.

Zexion collected his books into his arms and began to head in the direction of the classroom doors. He narrowly dodged a chalk brushed Mr. Luxord had thrown in the direction of his two fellow educators. He gave a quick wave to Vexen, his chemistry teacher, as he passed.

"Ah, here's some intelligence I can always count on. How are you today Zexion?" The teacher turned to the slate haired teen, falling in step with the younger male.

"I'm fine thank you. Yourself?"

"Though I feel slightly less brilliant than usual due to my interactions with those two, I must say I'm not doing too terribly." A small smirk graced Vexen's lips as he heard the physics teachers snort in his general direction as he passed. The two headed into the hall, keeping in step with one another as they passed the crowds of teenagers rushing to their lockers. "Any plans for lunch today?"

"Yes actually." Zexion couldn't help return the smirk to the blonde. "I've been invited out to lunch with my cousin and his friends. We may not return quite in time for class."

"Ah, well then. Since it's a day in which my class comes after lunch for you two, I'll have to do some tweaking on my attendance sheet then, now wont I?" Zexion could only chuckle a thanks to the other. "How about I write down something along the lines of 'outstanding work done by the Schweyer boys, who proceeded to show up the entire class with their brilliance'? Does that sound feasible?"

"Thank you. And I suppose I don't have to tell you why you're possibly my favorite of the teachers in this school."

"Not your favorite person overall? I'm shocked! Has someone taken my place?" Vexen elbowed his playfully as they approached the man's classroom. "Bah, you've probably got your eye on some girl by this point, haven't you?"

"Huh. Like that would ever happen."

"Oh, just you wait and see. Eventually someone will catch your fancy Zexion."

"Not in this millennia."

"Ha! And when the day comes that you whine to me about your love interest, I will not restrain myself from the 'I told you so's."

The two each had a chuckle before going their separate ways, Vexen into his classroom and Zexion up stairs to his locker.

Tossing his books inside, Zexion began the task of searching for his smokes. Pocket after pocket of his bag, he only found an empty carton. Growling in frustration, he realized he might very well have to go without, what with Riku and his friends being all proper and not addicted to the same nicotine god he was.

So, maybe at the last moment, he was having second thoughts about agreeing to go out to lunch. Maybe, he'd gotten half way across the main foyer, and decided he'd rather take a turn right, and go out the back doors to The pit, instead of stand waiting next to the glass main doors. There was no maybe; he needed a smoke. Badly. All these people around him, and it was so goddamn loud! Fuck, he needed a smoke.

And then, strangely recognizable voice could be heard yammering on behind him. Clear toned laughter, and then a growl that didn't belong with that same voice.

"I can't believe you're dragging my ass along with you, Dem."

"Well, why the fuck not! Hell, you're the one who wants to talk to him!"

"Demyx!"

"What? I'm doing you a _favour_!"

Zexion turned around quickly, his lavender eyes meeting pale blue instantly.

"_Zexy_!"

He felt so very, very violated. Demyx was most definitely the first person to ever glomp one Zexion Schweyer successfully. It was a terrifying experience. He was very possibly scarred for life. Demyx was nearly a foot taller than the slate haired teen, and simply had an all around bigger frame. Of course, this meant when the blonde had thrown himself at the frail social reject, Newton's laws of physics came into play in the worst ways possible. The first part of this glomp, was the acceleration of the blonde; inertia. The jumping was Demyx's projectile motion with a much greater horizontal speed than vertical. Then, there was the dreaded elastic collision that caused Zexion to cringe as the other made physical contact. This gave the two teens a combined momentum, which was only changed by Gravity forcing them downwards onto the floor, where the friction caused the two to stop completely.

((That's right, dear reader, you just got science'd. I blame the earlier mention of physics class.))

"Whoa, Dem, way to nearly kill the kid." Axel chuckled as he walked up to the two teens sprawled in the middle of the busy hallway.

"AH! Sorry Zexy! I didn't think I'd- Oh My god, you're so damn skinny! What the fuck kid, eat something!"

Zexion groaned as the blonde rolled off him.

"Hey, wait? Why are you down this hallway? Riku said he was meeting you at the truck!" Demyx suddenly exclaimed, then pouted. "You were ditching! You were ditching to go have a smoke!"

"I don't blame him." Axel stated, arms crossed over his chest as the two finally got to their feet.

"You were, weren't you!" Demyx then proceeded to place his hands on his hips femininely. "I thought we had a deal, Zexy."

""Ugh, fine. I'll go. But I reeaallyyy need a smoke." Zexion groaned, pinching his nose lightly in agitation.

"I'll lend ya one." Axel offered. "But it'll have to wait 'til we get to the truck."

Suddenly, a blue phone was thrown in Axel's direction, the pyro barely having time to manage to catch the device.

"Text Riku. Tell him I'm driving his cousin, and that we'll meet them their."

"Do I have to tell them you're dragging me along?" The oldest teen groaned, flipping the phone open as they stopped at a locker.

"No, no you don't. It can be a surprise." The blonde stopped mid-lock combination to wink up at the other, who Zexion could have sworn seen blush in response.

"You're awful Dem." Axel stated, texting quickly before shoving the phone into his own pants pocket.

"Oh, I know. But you'd never make a move without me there to give you the push you need." An Impish smirk replaced the blonde's usual smile as he opened his locker and pulled forth his keys.

Zexion could only listen to the two, attempting to make sense of their words, but drawing a blank instead.

"So, where are we going?" He piped up, having to look up to both the boys.

"Nick's. Riku said Sora and Roxas have been demanding Pizza all morning, and hell, I'm not going to say no to pizza." Demyx answered with him grin going back to his sweet smile.

"Sounds good. Got your Keys Dem?"

"Yup!"

"Kay. So, where did you park?" Zexion asked, falling in step with the two older boys.

"At the back. Near the broken light." Axel sighed as he explained the spot to the slate haired teen on the other side of the blonde. "He parks there like, everyday. Even if theirs open spots at the front."

"What can I say, I'm a creature of habit." Demyx chuckled, his steps turning into near skips with his excitement.

"Demyx, seriously man, how much caffeine this morning?" Axel asked, shaking his head as he glanced down at Zexion.

"A Triple-Triple at Tim Hortons with you before school, and whatever my Dad made at home. I dunno. Enough, I suppose."

Zexion only winced. Demyx was one kid, from a much as he'd seen in the last two days, who did not require any caffeine in a day.

"You guys are too slow! They're going to eat all our pizza if we don't get to the truck faster!" His laugh sounded more like a giggle as he sped up.

"Come on shorty, when it comes to food, he really will leave without us." Axel grumbled, and hurried after the blonde who was already at the school doors, grinning like an idiot.

Whether it was the fear of being left standing like an idiot in the school foyer or an actual want to go get into a truck with a pyromaniac and the essence of ADHD that made Zexion run after the two, he really wasn't sure. But for now, he'd blame it on his desperate need of a cigarette.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6.**

As it turned out, the crappy looking navy truck that Riku had parked next to that morning belonged to Demyx. Zexion had been a little lost at first when he noticed his cousins car was no where he had parked it that morning. Then he recalled the text messages that had been going back and forth while they'd been inside the school and let a relieved sigh escape him. Riku had to drive, probably taking Roxas and Sora with him, since they were still too young to drive themselves. Oh, wait. _Huh._ He was so glad he wasn't in that car. Poor Roxas, the ride must have been so brutally awkward if no one else had pilled in as well.

Twirling his key ring boredly around his index finger, Demyx swung open his door and hopped up onto the large bench seat. Upon seeing the single seat that stretched across in order to fit three people.

"shotgun."

Fuck.

"Ha, shorty gets bitch-seat."

Demyx shook his head with a chuckle as he unlocked the other door and Axel flung it open as well.

"I take it bitch-seat is the crammed seat in the middle." The slate haired teen mutter, the older boy gesturing for him to get in first.

"Yup. Get in before I toss ya." Axel's smirk set the thought in Zexion's head that, indeed, he probably could be tossed inside if he didn't move quick enough. "Today short-stuff. I'm hungry."

With an aggravated sigh, Zexion climbed up and inside, finding the interior of the vehicle to be about as run-down looking as the outside. Rips are tares littered the brown fake-leather seat, and there were candy wrappers and coffee cups on the floor with his feet.

Axel slammed the door behind him, manually rolling down the car window to set his elbow on the ledge. The redhead fidgeted in his seat, obviously finding the bench to be much to close to the dash for his long scrawny legs, which Zexion noticed to be clad in a pair of ripped black jeans. Rather tight fitting, ripped black jeans. Jeans he kind of wished he owned, actually.

Suddenly, there was a tanned hand between his legs. Letting out a slight 'eep!', Zexion pressed his back against the backrest, eyes wide. Demyx chuckled next to him as he set down a large coffee cup, its lid having been torn off.

"Sorry to startle you, Zexy. Jumpy much? You'd think I'd be the jumpy one, after all the coffee I've had." Again, he chuckled, looking over to Axel, who seemed to have missed the entire incident. Said redhead's gaze was elsewhere, his brilliant emerald eyes watching something non-existent as he lost himself in thought.

"There. Ash tray. Now you two can have your nicotine fix." Demyx said with a small smile, reversing the truck out of the parking spot, then pulling forward and heading towards the exit of the school parking lot.

"Thanks Dem." Axel seemed to return to reality then, flashing his friend a toothy grin, which was almost immediately returned by the blonde. Zexion could only watch them. It was apparent the two had been friends for a while, and that they weren't just friend due to being in a band together. Interesting. He'd ponder over that more later, but for now, he was dying for a smoke.

Lavender eyes turned to Axel expectantly. Zexion blinked repeatedly as the redhead pulled out what appeared to be a cigarette, but upon closer inspection, had a twisted end. A proper cigarette was held out to him and the slate haired teen accepted it with a dumbfounded nod in thanks.

"AXEL!" A tanned hand snatched the joint from the oldest boy's hand, Axel letting out a yelp as Demyx nearly came in contact with the flame of his started lighter.

"Dem! Why not? What the hell man?"

"Axel!" The blonde scolded once more, setting the wrapped illegal substance in the door pocket at his left side, where his friend could not reach it. "I know you're nervous, alright? But seriously, Ax!" His blue eyes were narrowed in frustration as he checked the road for traffic before turning the truck onto its proper side of the paved path. There was a long moment of silence, Zexion watching Demyx, then Axel. Axel began chewing his lip, his head resting in his hand, elbow sticking out the window slightly.

"Ax, I know you're worried, but you need a clear head if you're going to get anywhere with him, ok?" Demyx voice had softened slightly, And the youngest of the three boys found himself looking back and forth once more. Then, his mouth dropped open slightly in realization.

"I get it."

Both boys suddenly turned to look at him, Confusion, then fear written across their features.

"I _so_ get it now. I mean, I had my suspicions, but, wow." Zexion pursed his lips thoughtfully, running a hand through his long fringe of hair as if it had been bothering him.

"Oh fuck, I'm sorry Axel!" Demyx exclaimed then, groaning as he set his forehead against the steering wheel for a moment, having to remove it so that he could still drive properly. "I.. ugh, I'm so stupid. I'm sorry Ax."

"No, Demyx, I kind of had a guess. Axel hasn't been subtle enough for me not to." Zexion attempted to calm the blonde on his left before turning to look at Axel, who was looking rather uncomfortable at this point. "You asked me if I had classes with him, out of no where." He stated, feeling a little nervous under the gaze of the older teen's emerald eyes. "And then, you were actually upset when I asked if you wanted to fight him. Not angry, but, concerned that I was getting that idea."

Demyx was scowling at the redhead by this point. It wasn't a scowl for long as the looked changed to one more along the lines of _ohyoudumbass_.

"But, from _that_? How? how did you guess from that?" Axel still seemed amazed.

"Guys only ask about other people like that if they want to know how they match up against them. Or, _with_ them." Zexion stated matter-o-factly. "I may have limited experience with social interaction, but just from living with Riku I know that much." This earned a chuckle out of Demyx, who now had a small smile on his lips.

"He's right Ax. You were showing interest in him. It could only be taken one way or the other." The blonde finished for Zexion who at that point had crossed his thin arms over his chest.

"You might want to clear that up shortly though." The youngest voice, smirking up at Axel as he moved to boldly take the lighter from the still gaping teen and light his cigarette. Cancer-stick hang out of his mouth slightly, end glowing, he continued, talking around his smoke. "Its not just me who would assume the fight idea. Actually, Riku seems to have the idea that you actually _do_ want to fight Roxas. He even put it in Sora's head."

"Oh fuck." Axel groaned. "That's the _last_ thing I need. Roxas' twin thinking I'm out to get his brother.. well, I am but not in that sense! Ughhh. Eff my liiiffeee!" Axel exclaimed, make a very frustrated face in the direction of the other two boys, gaining a chuckle from Demyx, who could only shake his head at his friend.

"I don't think Roxas will be.. upset." Zexion tried lightly, his voice rather quite as he paused to take a puff from his smoke, tapping it lightly on the makeshift ashtray between his legs. "He's not really... Against such things, as far as I can tell."

Axel frowned then, eyes narrowed down at the younger boy.

"Just because he wears tight pants and the whole deal doesn't mean he's into dick." The red head stated bluntly, seemingly angry.

"I'm not stereotyping." Zexion shot back, surprised at himself for showing his slight temper. He could feel Demyx's shocked gaze on him, but made himself continue. "Just because I have my hair styled like, this," He flicked his long fringe, "enjoy dark places, and hell, I wear tight clothes, doesn't mean I slit my wrist and mope about everywhere." He paused to look over at the blonde to his left, who's tan hand had been set on his shoulder, in almost a calming manner. Demyx smiled then, giving a light squeeze with his fingers before turning back to where he should have been looking, instead of into Zexion's violet eyes. He left his hand where he'd set it.

"I- I…" Zexion suddenly found himself at a loss for words. Why on earth had the guitarist done that of all things? And why the hell did it have such a mind numbing effect on him! He closed his gaping mouth, lips set in a straight line as he gathered his thoughts, turning to see Axel waiting rather smugly for there to be a point to Zexion's statement.

"I spent time with Roxas. Yesterday actually. He didn't seem too upset when Sora-!" he stopped himself there, hand flying to his mouth. He was NOT supposed to tell about that. Riku nor Sora would be pleased with him if he let yesterdays incident slip. "I know Roxas doesn't have a problem with same-sex couples, ok? We didn't discuss it, but.. I know he doesn't." He sighed heavily, surprised his anger had left so quickly. How had Demyx been able to do that? And with just one simple look and gesture?

Axel sighed, leaning back against the bench seat in the old truck, puling out a cigarette finally.

"I hope you're right." He said quietly, flicking his lighter in order to set fire to the end of the paper, inhaling shakily. "I actually like the kid." Zexion couldn't help smile, it was hardly there, but he was indeed smiling at Axel's sincerity.

"Awww and here I thought you red-heads had no souls…" Demyx cooed, the slate hair teen next to him beginning to smirk instead of smile.

"Fuck you Dem. Do you see any freckles? No! didn't think so!" Axel tapped his cheek, finger tips touching the upside-down tear drop tattoos as he barked out a laugh. The oldest tapped his cigarette out the window for a moment only to bring it back to his lips which were now cracking smirk to match Zexion's. "I'm no Ginger Kid."

"You know damn well that if I weren't for your insane crush on Roxas you'd be trying to convince everyone you were the spawn of Satan." Demyx chuckled, flicking on his signal as he turned a corner, blue eyes sparkling rather mischievously. "You just don't like people knowing you're such a softy."

Zexion watched as the pickup truck approached the local river, violet eyes catching sight of a certain small car parked in the distance, as well as a white jeep. Around it there was a crown of teenagers, some of which occupied a picnic table along the edge of the water.

"Marly and Larx are here." Axel stated, answering the question Zexion had been about to ask. The blonde at his side nodded, slowing his vehicle to a stop and shutting it off.

"Lets just pray they didn't bring your brother." Demyx groaned, opening his door roughly and hopping down to the ground.

"Nah, Reno wouldn't come hang out with them. He's too busy trying to pick up little grade nine girls. Fucking pedophile."

"Roxas is what? 3 years younger than you?"

"It runs in the family?"

Both Zexion and Demyx burst out laughing at that point, Axel giving the both dirty looks as Zexion followed the guitarist out his side of the truck.

"Demyx! HEY! Zexion! You actually came! Awesome!" Suddenly, there was a Roxas rushing at the three boys. Zexion had about three seconds to realize a glomp was imminent. With a rather quiet 'eep!' he ducked behind Axel's taller form with a single sidestep, only to still be plowed over by the force of the younger teen flinging himself into axel in stead. This of course, was rather unexpected, on both the blonde and the redhead's part, so the two went topping backwards. Onto the skinny jean-clad legs of Zexion.

Demyx couldn't help but stare in awe at how he'd managed to avoid the entire pile of limb. Roxas sat, blinking down at Axel in confusion, as if he hadn't realized it'd been the vocalist he'd tackled, and now who's hips he was straddling. While Axel's cheek were quickly turning nearly the same colour as his hair, Zexion was trapped on his stomach in the grass, legs pinned under the other two boys.

"Oh. You aren't Zexion." Roxas stated, head cocked on one side, blue eyes still blinking down at Axel.

"Uhm, Nope. I'm not. Hi anyways though, Roxas." Axel forced a sheepish smile, somehow managing to prop himself up on his elbows. He had yet to notice his cigarette had landed a foot away and was now smoldering uselessly in the grass. Zexion however, still had his stuck in his mouth, thought it appeared a little scrunched from his forced landing.

"You two mind gettin' off?" The slate haired teen asked, smirking only to Demyx who's hand flew to his mouth at he possible innuendo that could be associated. Apparently Axel picked up on the comment as well because he shot a glare down at the shorter teen.

"Shut up, emo-kid. I'll break your knee caps."

Somehow, Roxas, ever the blonde, had completely missed the joke, and remained grinning like an idiot where he sat. which was still directly on top of Axel's lap.

"Demyx! Zexion! Hey Roxas, bring them over here before all the pizza's gone!" Riku's voice reached their ears, and Roxas was up on his feet within seconds.

"That's right! Come on! Hayner has been pigging out ever since we got here. Him and Pence!"

As if it were something he ordinarily did, Roxas offered out his hands to Axel, indenting to help pull the much taller and older teen up. Instead of accepting, Axel simply stared, completely in awe.

"Rox, I think you broke his brain when you tacked him." Zexion voiced, putting his cigarette out in the dirt, and holding his head in his right hand boredly.

"That would have been the drugs. Years ago." Demyx chuckled again, then began laughing at the second glare he received from his vocalist.

Finally, Axel all too willing threw his hands up and into the grade eleven's.

"Both of you, shut the fuck up." He grumbled as he stumbled to his feet, Roxas laughing as he almost fell back over.

Zexion sat up, observing the scene before him. Either Roxas was completely oblivious to the local pyromaniac's feeling, or he was damn good at acting as if he was. Roxas had giddily began dragging Axel in the direction of the picnic tale, still not hanging let go of the redheads left hand. And man was Axel blushing.

"Dawww. Lookit those two." Demyx seemed to be thinking along the same lines it seemed. "They're so cute. Poor Roxas probably has no idea what he'd getting himself into. Or rather…" He chuckled to himself again, tanned fingers tucked in his belt loops. "Come on Zexy. You've gotta be hungry, and everyone likes pizza."

True. He was hungry. Really, hungry actually, and pizza was sounding _really_ good.

Zexion stood up, only to find the Demyx had been waiting for him to get up before walking along side him towards the picnic table, which apparently, was where the pizza sat.

Zexion had to look up to catch the smile on the others face. Demyx had to be about half a head taller than he was, Axel being a full head. Something about the blonde, intrigued him. How could someone been so energetic, yet, so laidback? The musician was nearly bipolar in that aspect. _Like now_. Suddenly, the blonde lunged forward, running full speed towards the table to grab a piece of pizza from the open box. Laughing as others greeted him, Demyx wandered around the table, saying hello to each person individually until he stood before a small blonde girl, who gazed up at him with her blue eyes.

"Ewww." She said playfully up to him.

"Eww!" He exclaimed back in nearly the exact same tone, before he ruffled her hair and continued on. "Why'd you guys bring Namine? My sister isn't nearly cool enough to chill and eat pizza."

The blonde girl giggled and shook her head as she made like she'd kick her older sibling, stopping to laugh when he actually flinched. Then the guitarist laughed as well, shoving her shoulder before going back to the box of pizza.

As Zexion arrived, Demyx held out a slice for him, which he accepted with a quiet 'thank you' before going to sit down next to his cousin. Riku nodded a hello, before gesturing to Sora who was talking to a few other kids at the car.

"He's got my phone. He's.. pretty much back to normal." He said quietly, looking over to Roxas and Axel, who had begun flicking bits of cheese at each other.

"That's good." Zexion nodded in return, smirking as he followed the others aqua coloured gaze over to the two teens on the grass a few feet away. "Proof enough for you Axel doesn't want to fight him?"

Riku sighed, chin resting in his hand as he watched.

"Yeah, I guess so. So why was he being so weird before?"

"He just _is_ weird."

Zexion smiled lightly as Demyx leaned over him to pluck off a pepperoni from the slice he held. Not even attempting to stop or scold the blonde for his theft of food, he nodded in agreement with the other. As much as he didn't like withholding information from his cousin, Axel needed all the help he could get. Especially if Roxas was actually as oblivious as he seemed.

* * *

Lmfao after looking at this as it was previously posted, I couldn't help but laugh at my disclaimer, so I'll just leave this here…

**Disclaimer: his hair is red, the icecream is blue, some akuroku I love, don't own and can't sue.**


	7. Chapter 7

**I don't own "Boondocks" by LittleBigTown, just so you know.**

**Chapter 7.**

The time that was designated as lunch hour went by much too fast. As intimidating as the large group of teens surrounding him and greeting him was, Zexion still managed to survive the ordeal. Sora had introduced him to a girl with dark pink hair named Kairi, who seemed decent enough. Roxas had brought over three more people, one of which he'd apparently dragging into the car with he Sora, Riku and Kairi. The blonde, his name was Hayner. This was apparently the best friend. The best friend that had shown he was rather protective of Roxas the moment he'd seen Axel pick the scene boy up and toss him over his shoulders like a sac of potatoes. Zexion had found it rather humorous, and so had Demyx. Until Hayner had gone running over to yell at Axel, but was shut up by a giggling Roxas, who insisted they were just goofing around and to 'calm the fuck down'.

Roxas' other two friends were Pence and Olette. Pence was a bit of a geek compared to the others, as much as he tried not to dress the part, he still stuck out like a sore thumb. The kid was just, different, and Olette was trying her best to keep him in the social circle. Zexion had decided, the Olette girl was very nice. Not as quiet as Demyx's younger sister, but had the same sweetness about her. She actually cared.

And then, Axel had to introduce his drummer and bassist. They were the intimidating part of the lunch trip.

Axel was tall to begin with. A whole head above Zexion. His drummer wasn't much shorter, and as he'd been informed before, had pink hair. Said pink hair wasn't short, or masculine in any way. It reached halfway down the teen's back, and flung outwards due to the slight curl it had to it.

"Dem, this is the kid you were talking about?" Marluxia had wandered over, waving a cast covered hand in greeting. "Yo, what's up bud?" the older boy quickly sat down in the spot Riku had recently vacated.

"Not much. You must be Marluxia." Zexion nodded in return, Axel and Demyx grinning behind him on the picnic table bench.

"Bah, the hair gave it away didn't it?" He winked, reaching for one of the last few slices of pizza with his good hand.

"Zex, this is our drummer, who is now our gimp." Axel said with a chuckle, earning a pepperoni tossed in his direction.

"Hey, come on, the doc said it'd only be a couple months on. And only around one month before I can probably drum again. Though, I'm not saying it'll be any good."

"As long as you're ok by the Christmas concert, I don't mind, Marly." Demyx grinned over to his friend.

"Dude, seriously, that is going to be so kick-ass. I can't wait." Marluxia agreed, nodding his pink haired head vigorously. "Cast comes of three weeks before. We should be fine. As long as the lovely lady behind me feels like gracing the school with her presence this year." He hadn't needed to even turn around as the thin blonde behind him approached, about to wrap her arms around his neck. She did so anyway, resting her chin on his head with a smirk.

"No promises." She said, giving a light wave to Axel and Demyx, then her eyes fell on Zexion. "You. I don't know you."

"Larx, this is Zexion." Axel began, motioning down to the teen. "Riku's cousin."

"Oh, hey."

"And Zex, this is Larxene. She plays our bass, and she's like, the school drama Nazi." Demyx's title for the girl earned him a twisted cackle instead of food being flung. A frightening concept. This girl was rather wicked, and she appeared to enjoy being so. Zexion made a mental note to not anger this one, as she was rather threatening.

The band members chatted lightly, every now and then stopping to pick fun at each other, which was usually followed by a maniacal cackle from Larxene. Zexion found himself drifting in and out of the conversation, only brought back when ever Demyx asked his opinion on things, or Axel asked for backup on something. Instead, he was watching his cousin at the waters edge.

Riku was laughing, his bare feet in the river and long board shorts barely missing the splashes. Sora was a few feet from him, wielding a large stick and giggling as he swung it at the older boy. Sora's red board shorts were wet along the bottoms since he was shorter than Riku, and was slightly deeper into the water.

Sora was yelling at Riku to find his own stick, and fight him. Riku could only laugh and kick more water at the brunette, who in turn, would yelp, and back deeper in to the river's slow water.

Sora had just gotten ready to charge at the older boy when something splashed near him. Roxas and Hayner raced over, rocks in hand. The two blondes laughed loudly as they hurled a collection rocks, all of varying sizes, at Sora. Riku managed to dodge a few before he hurried out of the water and up to the picnic table, his eyes locking with his cousin's for a moment.

"You're a horrible friend." Zexion stated, smirking to the other. "Leaving the kid out there, two against one. Douche move, Ri."

"Oh, he'll forgive me." Riku shrugged, but then noticed the small devious glint in his cousin's lavender eye. "Shut up, Zex."

"Didn't say anything."

"You were thinkin' it."

"No crime in that."

The two were suddenly very aware of the eyes on them. The rest of the teens gathered around the table seemed to be interested in the conversation. Riku searched quickly for a diversion, anything to get the group away from the topic he really preferred to not be brought up in public. The silver haired boy noticed Demyx looking around at the empty cans of pop and iced tea, searching for one he could grab. Drinks. Everyone was thirsty, and it was hot outside still… The gears in his mind automatically began turning as he leaned on the wooden picnic table lightly. One might say scheming ran in the family.

"Race you guys for slushies." Riku said, eyes narrowed but a smirk on his pale lips; one that rivaled that of his cousin's usual one.

Demyx grinned back at him from across the picnic table.

"Your car is closer than my truck. Unfair advantage." The blonde stated.

"I've got five people to cram into my car."

"What about Larx? She only has three people besides herself to fit in her jeep."

"One is a cripple."

"Fuck you guys." Marluxia voiced from down the bench.

"I'm up for a race." The girl behind him said, a grin finding a way onto her lips as well.

"Where are we getting them? The Mac's?" Axel asked, examining the distance he had to run to get to the navy truck.

"Yep. Last on there buys the pizza next time." Riku said quickly. "Ready?

"Um, guys-" Zexion began.

"Set." Demyx got to his feet, pulling the slate haired teen with him.

"Hey! I don't-"

"SLUSHIE RACE!" Axel called out, and suddenly all eyes were on him, then at the cars in which everyone had gotten to the spot in.

All at once, the teens were running. Zexion was dragged behind Demyx the first few steps before he caught on and began racing on his own to get to the truck, Axel hot on he and the guitarist's heels.

Demyx veered around the front of his truck, swinging his door open and clambering in while Zexion reached for the passenger seat door. The second he had it open, hands were at his sides and he was flung up inside the vehicle, half landing on Demyx as Axel scrambled inside and slammed the door.

"Drive Demyx!" The redhead exclaimed, reaching for his seat belt.

A rev hissed from the engine, and the blonde reversed the truck quickly onto the roadway, tire screeching as he spun the front end slightly. Then, the truck lurched forward, hurrying for a side road as Riku's car zoomed towards them, a white jeep two car lengths behind it.

A quick left turn had Zexion slamming into Axel roughly, the red head laughing at him.

"Put your seat belt on, Zex!" those emerald eyes looked down for a split second before flickering to the stereo control. Without a second thought he reached over and turned the device on. Somehow, Zexion echoed the surprised expression on the pyro's face as an acoustic guitar reached his ears.

"-_One thing I know, no matter where I go, I keep my heart and soul in the boondocks_-"

"Yeah, you would be listening to country, ya fuckin' hick!" Axel exclaimed as he mashed on buttons, effectively switching stations while Demyx chuckled. He turning another corner, sending Zexion back into the redhead's side once more. "Fuck kid, I told you! Seat belt!"

Zexion let his own laugh escape as he fumbled for the strap, pulling it across his waist, empty coffee cups rolling on the floor by their feet.

"Oh come on, I can't help it!" Demyx tried to explain, his navy truck speeding down the normally quiet town road. "I'm surrounded by it when I'm with dad!"

"Fuckin' Farmer."

"Ha ha! Victory lapper!"

"Shut up! Last year's chemistry was fuckin' hard!"

"You suck at science! I don't even understand why you took a grade 12 chem course!"

"I got to blow shit up!"

"We get to blow shit up this year?" Zexion exclaimed, eyes wide at the redhead next to him.

"Fuck yeah!" was the response he received.

Demyx slowed the truck as they reached in intersection that allowed them onto the main road. Just as he was about to pull out, a black car zoomed past, a pair of young blonde boys hanging out the back window, flipping the two musicians and Zexion off as them drove by.

"Fuckers!" Demyx stepped on the gas, racing after the car and placing his truck in front of a very pissed blonde driving a white jeep. Larxene honked her horn at first, but eventually just drove right on the truck's bumper as they chased after Riku's car.

A screech of tires had Demyx pulling his truck in next to the car out front the Macs store. Riku, followed by a giggling Sora and Kairi ran past. Roxas and Hayner weren't long after then, tongues stuck out and flipping the older boys off as they went by and through the store door.

"Ugh! They beat us here!"

The three scrambled back out of the truck they'd only recently clambered inside, Axel stumbling on the pavement as Zexion pushed him out of the way.

Demyx held the door for the two, grinning all the while. "If Riku takes all the blue, I'm going to be pissed." He voiced, Axel laughing in his general direction.

"As long as they still carry the orange flavour, I'll be happy. That shit is epic."

Zexion followed the oldest boy inside, Demyx letting the door slide shut behind them. Twitching slightly due to the annoying scent of overused cleaning solution, he looked over to where Riku stood at the counter, already paying for the treat he'd poured, a cocky grin set in place of the earlier Schweyer smirk.

"Ugh! It's like, nearly one thirty! Mrs. Chalmers is going to kill me!" Sora exclaimed loudly as he spotted the large clock on the store wall. "I'll have detention for a week!"

"Haha! Best part about having auto; no one cares if you actually show up or not!" Hayner chuckled, elbowing Roxas who then agreed with him as he filled his Slushie cup with the lime flavour.

"Don't worry Sora, I'm sure one flash of your cute smile and Chalmers will forget all about today." Kairi suggested with a sweet smile. Zexion almost missed the look his cousin shot her. Almost. It was only Sora's nervous laugh that stopped him from commenting in Riku's direction.

"I can't get anything I want with just a smile, Kairi." The brunette rubbed the back of his head, laughing nervously against before walking to stand next to Riku and then begin to pay.

"Oh, I don't know about that." She paused to make sure his attention was on her, blue eyes looking over at her. She added a wink. "your smiles are enough to get anything outa me."

Zexion nearly tripped over his own feet. The horrified look that flashed across both Riku and Sora's faces was priceless, but the creepy-factor lingering on Kairi's smirk just made the entire situation too much for him to handle. What on earth had his cousin gotten himself into?

"Yo, Dem. There's still blue left." Axel called over, giving Zexion a funny look as the younger teen stumbled over nothing. "Zex, bud, you feelin' ok?"

"I'm fine, thank you." The slate haired boy nodded quickly, walking over to grab a cup from the stack. Sighing and shaking his head as he heard Demyx begin to question if he was feeling alright as well, he quickly filled his container with grape flavoured Slushie.

"I'm fine, Demyx. No need to worry." He forced a small smile up at the blonde, who in return put his hands on his hips, much in he same way a cheerleader might.

"Zexy, if my driving made you sick, I'm awfully sorry, but you've got a weak stomach."

"I told you, I'm fine."

"seriously. You feel the need to toss the pizza, you let me know. No barfing in the truck."

"I'm _fine _Demyx."

The guitarist quickly filled his own cup, following Zexion to the counter in order to pay, Axel already there and waiting behind Roxas.

"Zex, I'll meet you at the lockers. Don't be too long." Riku called as he held the door open for Sora. The moment Kairi got close to sneaking through, he let his hand drop in a wave to his cousin, letting the door slam in the pink haired girls face, bell attached jingling loudly.

Once more, Zexion nearly fell over. He couldn't believe how his cousin was acting. It was, completely out of the ordinary. First the playing in the water, now this? Oh, surely Riku didn't expect to get away without a few questions being asked of him. Zexion was sure to be the one asking. A small laugh escaped him as Marluxia opened the door roughly before Kairi could mange to open it herself, sending the girl backwards and onto her ass on the tile, clutching her still safe pink Slushie.

"That's $2.34." The cashier droned boredly, giving him an odd look for his laughter.

"Oh yeah. Ha, sorry." Quickly handing over the expected change, he sidestepped, making room for Demyx.

"You fuckers drive like maniacs!"

Larxene had apparently followed Marluxia inside, neither even casting a glance at Kairi as she got to her feet. Namine was nice enough to hold the door for her however, smiling much like her older brother did quite often. Kairi dashed out, closely followed by a muttering Roxas and Hayner, who were apparently discussing the school's struggle team and how badly they sucked that year.

"You done yet Dem? Seriously man, don't pay for that in pennies." Axel narrowed his eyes at the blonde, who grinned sheepishly and began counting the copper pieces one by one. "Dick move." Taking a few steps he pushed the door open lightly for Olette and Pence, who had taken longer than the others to clamber out of the white jeep, most likely for reason he really didn't feel like thinking about. He nodded a greeting to each of them, hand still holding the door open while he waited for the two younger boys who he'd traveled with.

"Ugh! What the fuck?"

Axel leaned out the door, a short red eyebrow raised as a black car zoomed away, leaving a certain blonde of interest fuming in the parking space.

"Fucker!" Roxas exclaimed loudly, stopping a foot before pulling out his cell phone and speed-dialing a number. He didn't get an answer, and shoved the device back down roughly.

"Dude, that blows." Axel stated as he walked out the door, leaving Demyx and Zexion inside still. Roxas whirled around, blue eyes wide.

"No kidding! My own twin! Pushes me out and laughs! And then Riku just, drives away!" He pouted, the gesture appearing more playful than anything as he stuck the Slushie straw between his lips, sucking up some of the lime green crushed ice.

"That prick." Axel grinned, swirling his own straw around in his red Slushie as he moved to stand in the parking lot with the blonde. "Well… Unless you really want to ride with Queen Bitch and the gimp, we might be able to squeeze you in."

"Yeah I was just thinkin' that. Fuck if I'm going in the back with Pence and Olette. Nami can suffer by herself, watching those two make googly eyes at each other and shit." Roxas scoffed, arms crossed over his chest. He moved a sweatband covered wrist slightly so that he could still reach the straw to his Slushie for another sip.

Axel had to chuckle, not just at the comment, but at Roxas himself. Always so straight forward, honest. Blunt in every sense of the word.

The door to the convenience store chimed lightly as Demyx and Zexion exited, both sipping on their slushies as they walked.

"Dem, can we drive Roxas back to school?"

"Uh? Where Riku's car?" Zexion noticed, looking around the parking lot quickly.

"That's why he needs a ride. Sora kicked him out."

"That tricky bastard." Demyx chuckled, the comment not having come from him, but from the slate haired teen at his side.

"I'd say so." The guitarist agreed. "No problem. We don't have the seat belts, so if we see a cop you've gotta duck, ok Rox?' The grade eleven nodded with a smile.

"Thanks Dem. You're awesome."

"Ahh you're welcome." The moment the younger boy had spun around, Demyx flashed a smirk to Axel, who was about to follow after the blonde.

"You tricky bastard." Zexion repeated in the same tone he'd used before, this time getting a laugh from both of musicians.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8.**

Once the boys had reached the truck, instead of asking Zexion to move over, which had been expected, Roxas had hopped up onto Axel's lap. Zexion nearly laughed out loud at the look on the redhead's face.

"Zex can... move over you know, Roxas." Axel offered, trying to keep his voice even.

"Nah. I don't feel nearly as claustrophobic this way." Another one of those looks graced the blonde's features. Zexion observed him with his head tilted lightly to the side. It was quite mind boggling to try and determine if Roxas had any idea what he did to Axel with the simplest of actions.

Demyx hadn't said anything, he just grinned. Grinned like an idiot as he backed out of the spot, chancing a glance at the store doorway to see that Larxene, Marluxia and the three grade elevens were still inside paying.

"Dem, Casanno is gunna be pissed at you." Axel said with a snicker.

"Ugh, I know right?"

"I'm glad I don't have to worry about that." Roxas said, still not having moved from Axel's lap, even though the vocalist was getting more and more nervous with him remaining there as if it wee a normal occurrence.

"Same." Zexion nodded in agreement as he did up his seat belt, not wanted there to be a repeat of the last fast trip. Demyx pulled out onto the road quickly, blue eyes paying attention yet still able to carry a conversation over the low radio.

"Don't you and Riku have chemistry now?"

"Yeah, but our teacher adores me, so, we both get off scot-free with skipping. I let Even know this morning that we would be late." Zexion grinned, a very devious look to the gesture.

"Even?" Roxas asked in confusion.

"Mr. Vexen." Axel supplied for the small blonde.

"You call him by his first name?"

"He told me to. Told you, I'm like, his favorite."

Demyx chuckled at him, shaking his head as they turned a corner and onto the school's road.

"I thought teachers weren't supposed to have favorites?" He asked, allowing himself to glance away from the task at hand.

"Yeah, they just say that crap to keep people happy." Roxas muttered. "Everyone can tell the favorites in a class. In mine anyways."

"Oh, so, I take it you aren't the favorite?" Axel asked curiously, emerald orbs watching the blonde in his lap intently.

"Far from it. Me and Hayner get kicked out of auto all the time. And Mrs. Millar hates me because I wore a rainbow studded belt into her class on pride week, and when she told me that God would send homosexuals to hell, I flipped her off." He noisily sucked up the last bit of his Slushie, only then realizing with the following silence that the other three boys were looking at him, eyebrows raised.

"What? What are you looking at?"

"Roxas, you are my favorite little person." Demyx stated before returning his eyes to the road, a genuine smile on his lips. Zexion however, changed his look from smiling over at Roxas, to nearly 'I told you so' grinning up at Axel.

"Well, she deserved it! Fucking, uber-religious bitch." Roxas hissed angrily, arms crossed in his lap while he still held onto the empty treat cup.

"Just wish I'd been there." Zexion said, finally turning his one visible eye back to the young blonde boy. "I think you already know where I stand with gay rights."

Roxas's anger was suddenly replaced with a smile, then, a devious smirk. Zexion paled, if that was even possible with his nearly porcelin complexion. _Oh no_. He hoped and prayed nothing detailing the incident on the couch from the day before, or rather, his own reaction to the events, would be brought up.

Suddenly, Demyx started laughing. As soon as the boys attention was turned to him, he only laughed harder, trying to keep the truck driving in a straight line.

"There is some huge secret going on, haha, and I want in sooo friggin' bad." He tried to calm himself, only half managing to speak without further giggles escaping, which had Axel's eyebrows raised at him. "Zexion, your face, was hilarious, okay? Dead give away that you guys know something." He had to pause to laugh a little more. "Seriously guys, we have too many secrets!"

"Ugh! Shut up! You're one to talk!" Roxas suddenly threw his empty cup at the driver, the mulletted teen 'eep'ing slightly before returning to his laughing at the pout the other blonde wore.

"Wait, wait. What the hell. We… does no one- wait what? I'm so lost by all of this." Axel groaned loudly, running a hand through his spiky red hair, completely lost by everything that had been said. "You all suck, just so you know."

Zexion was doing his best to sink into the seat. Sink in, and just disappear from the world, or at least from the front seat of the blue pick-up. It had worked for a while, some how evading the looks, giggles, questions, all of it. But then, Roxas turned, eyes narrowed, and _poof_, the illusion was gone.

"You." He stated, shifting in Axels lap and no doubt unknowingly testing the vocalist's will that much more. "You seem to be the middle man."

"I'm sitting in the middle of the seat, yes."

"No," blue eyes narrowed further, "you know their secret."

_Oh shit_.

"Hey! Hey!" Demyx almost waved his hands wildly, but realized he probably ought to hold onto the steering wheel instead. "Roxas! Roxas! Don't bug him! That's not Fair!"

"Oh, I know its not fair."

"Why would I know their secret?"

"Don't pull that shit, you were trying to stay out of this. How's this, you tell me their secret, and I don't tell them what happened."

The truck was silent a moment, Axel giving Zexion a pleading look, as well as Demyx. Zexion in turn was watching Roxas intently. The kid wanted answers so bad, he seemed willing to hurt his own twin in the process… and there he was, sitting right on his answer's lap. Zexion wished he had a desk at that moment to slump his face into. Perhaps a facepalm would have to do for the time being.

"Roxas, that's not ours to tell, and you know that."

"That fuckers been an asshole for the longest time, Zexion!" The blonde's exclamation surprised him. He hadn't expected such force.. such emotion. It took another moment for Zexion to spot a tinge of hurt as well in the youngest's eyes. "I just.. want the whole thing to move forward! All of it!"

"He's your twin Roxas. You can't hurt him like that."

"He may be my twin, but _I'm_ not _his_!"

The two musicians sat watching, Axel more so then Demyx for obvious reasons. The older blonde listened in stead, attempting to keep his driving decent while still paying attention. Zexion however, was busy pondering over the words. Another moment and it was like it struck him upside the face.

"He…didn't talk to you about it." The slate haired ten whispered, though all three others heard him. "Sora... didn't even talk to you about it."

"No. He didn't." Roxas closed his eyes in frustration. "It's not like I wouldn't notice or something. It's not like... he never had the opportunity to talk with me about it."

"Roxas… maybe... he was afraid of you feeling… forced into it? You know, since you're twins?" Zexion suggested hopefully trying to calm the blonde's obvious bad mood.

"Maybe… but… I don't know..." he sighed tiredly, slumping back against Axel's chest lightly, which startled the redhead. As a blush formed on Axel's cheeks, bringing out the darkness of the tattoos, Demyx smiled lightly.

"Roxas, what ever is troubling you, you know you can talk to us, and your brother about it." He smiled sweetly, reaching across Zexion to ruffle the youngest's already messy hair playfully. "No matter what, you're our buddy, kay?"

Roxas cracked a smile, expression lightening.

"I know Dem. Thanks."

"Hey! I don't get a thanks?" Zexion exclaimed, faking a hurt sound to the blonde on his right, Roxas seeming surprised my the action at first.

"You get a hug."

"No!" before the word had even left his mouth, Roxas had leaned over and wrapped his arms around the slate haired teen's thin torso.

"Ew! Public displays of affection! Ewww, get it off!"

Roxas only let go once Demyx had pulled into the parking lot, Zexion nearly twitching due to the extended amount of contact he'd received that day.

"Hey, what do I get?" Axel asked, shocking his fellow musician and Zexion by trying, the others having figured him too nervous and already startled with the blonde in his lap.

"Exactly what did you do?" Demyx asked in confusion as he parked his truck, peering around to see if any teachers were out side to catch them returning late.

"I was... here for moral support?"

Roxas half turned on the older boy's lap, a devious smirk on his lips as he settled his blue eyes on Axel's emerald.

"You…" He pulled a napkin and pen from the glove box, scribbling furiously onto the flimsy paper in his hand. "Get …my number. Call me some time." With a quick wink, he quickly tucked the napkin into the other's jean pocket, opened the door and tore off across the pavement towards the school side doors, not once looking back to the truck filled with shocked teenage boys.

"W-What just happened?" Axel asked, blinking repeatedly as he pulled out the napkin, unfolding it slowly.

"He… did he just?" Demyx appeared equally as shocked, unable to find words as he pointed in the direction Roxas had run then back to the paper his vocalist held.

"He did, didn't he?" Zexion leaned over to look at the paper. "He actually gave you his number."

"Dude, I didn't get his number 'til a month after we'd been hanging out."

"I don't have a phone… so I have his e-mail instead. As of.. yesterday." Zexion frowned, then changing his gaze to Axel's stunned face.

"Do- do you think he's figured it out?" the red head swallowed nervously, looking back and forth between Demyx and Zexion.

"Maybe." Demyx simply shrugged and undid his seatbelt, stepping out onto the pavement.

"I think he's just curious." Zexion stated, bluntly. "I think he's got a little bit of the idea in his head, and he's curious to see if he's right."

Axel could only stare in confusion.

"What am I supposed to do then?"

"Get the fuck out of the truck, for starters." Zexion said flatly, pointing to the door. "I have chemistry class to get to still." With a groan, Axel complied, the redhead pushing the door open and stepping out, following Demyx in the direction of the school's side door, Zexion not far behind them.

"You goin' inside Ax?" The guitarist asked curiously, slowing his pace so that the youngest could catch up to them.

"Nah. The Pit. Need to think."

"Don't even mention it right now." Zexion grumbled, arms crossed over his chest and chewing his lip absentmindedly. "I have every excuse just to go calm down. I don't need the temptation."

"You have class Zexy." Demyx chirped with a smile, the slate haired teen at his side already. "You and Riku."

"Shit, he said for me to hurry. He'll be waiting at my locker." Zexion cursed, opening the door to the school hurriedly.

"Well, have fun with Vexen, Zexion." Axel offered, tossing a wave to the younger boy. "I'll see you guys later, eh?"

"Meet you at my locker, Axel." Demyx said with a smile and nod. "If you still want a ride home that is."

"No way am I going home on the bus with Reno. That fucker put glue in my hair yesterday. See ya Dem."

Zexion gave his own wave as he and Demyx entered the school, peering around the first corner for any sign of life. There were a few students on spare like Axel, but no teachers.

"My history class is that-a way," Demyx pointed in the direction of another hall. "so I'll see you in Media arts Zexy."

Zexion only nodded in response, turning and heading down his own hallway towards the stairs. As he rounded another corner, he gazed down the almost deserted hall cautiously.

Riku was already leaned against the row of lockers, boredly picking at a stray thread on his shirt collar. Upon hearing his cousin's footsteps, he looked up, moving away from the door that Zexion needed to open. The slate haired teen quickly flung it open and began riffling through the contents, eventually pulling out a messy text book and pen. The silence was eerie. Riku narrowed his eyes as Zexion began to walk, still not having even greeted his housemate. Tilting his head, silver locks falling to the side as well, Riku followed after him.

"You owe me."

"I do? For what?"

"For," the younger Schweyer flailed his arms, text book in hand as he struggled to come up with words, "not blabbing! I like, saved your social life! About yesterday!"

"Who would you tell, exactly?"

"I got trapped in a truck with a very curious Demyx and Axel!" the slate haired teen exclaimed as the two walked down the hallway together, Riku not having brought his books at all.

"And?"

"Roxas! He's pissed off!"

"About?"

"Sora!"

"About what happened?"

"No! Ugh. Well, ughhhh. I don't even want to explain this. He's… mad at Sora. For, not talking to him about it. He, didn't even tell Rox that he was into guys!" When had he started calling Roxas 'Rox'? And when did other people's problems start becoming an issue for him? Since when did he even _consider_ other people's feelings?

"What? He didn't!" It was Riku's turn to nearly shout a response; however, the two had just entered their chemistry class, and were faced with a very confused Mr. Vexen, who was sitting on a stool at lab bench, eyes wide as he stared at them with a raised eyebrow. He absentmindedly dropped something into his beaker and it began to fizzle and pop in front of him.

"Apparently, we have gossip to discuss." He stated, his eyes still wide in confusion. "Over here, boys. Lets pretend we're working for a moment."

"Oh, the explanation is going to take more than a moment." Zexion stated with a roll of his eyes, arms crossed over his chest stubbornly.

"Understatement of the year." Riku agreed, following his cousin over to the lab bench where he stood on the other side of the table, the two more science inclined males on the side closest to the class rooms cupboards.

"Now, what's going on in your lives? We didn't get to discuss anything yesterday because of the notes, so, what happened."

"Well first of -" Riku was cut off by his cousin.

"Sora kissed Riku."

Vexen stared blankly while the older of the boys punched Zexion in the shoulder with a growl.

"And… this Sora is…. A girl?"

"NO!" the Schweyer cousins exclaimed rather loudly.

"Oh. So, a boy kissed Riku?" He got a slow nod from them both. "Big deal."

While Riku was left gaping, Zexion had completely expected that sort of a remark from his teacher.

"Sora has been Riku's best friend for the longest time, Even. They like, do everything together." Riku sighed, slumping onto his own bench stool and beginning to fidget with a test tube while Zexion told the story. "And yesterday, Sora just kind of... kissed Riku. So after a massive nosebleed on my part, since me and Sora's twin brother walked past and seen them, he says he doesn't really know what to think of the whole deal."

"No opinion?" Vexen asked curiously down at the silver haired teen, who shrugged and continued to fidget.

"He used Edwards' 'My house is on fire' bullshit when I asked." Zexion supplied, arms still crossed. "And then, today-"

"Everything was back to normal." Riku sighed boredly.

"_Bullshit_."

Vexen and Riku turned to look at the youngest present, who was now leaned on the lab bench, chin resting in his hand.

"You were flirting with the poor boy."

"I was not!"

"You were too!"

"Was not!

"Were too!"

"Ok, you obviously were, if Zexion picked up on it." Vexen said with a 'quiet down' motion of his hands.

"Pfft, its not like Zex has any sort of _experience_ in this sort of thing." Riku scoffed, aqua eyes narrowed at his housemate.

"Yeah, but I didn't need to have experience to see you running around, playing goofy games, making sure he got your shotgun, shutting out Kairi 'cause she's a threat and that type of stuff. Sora no doubt took it as flirting."

"So? Who says I don't want him to?"

Zexion blinked a couple times, crossing his arms once more.

"What if, maybe I like him, huh?"

"That's good then. As long as you're sure." Zexion muttered, eyes still narrowed and seeming rather peeved with his cousin.

"That's cute. I need to meet this Sora." Vexen stated, nodding to himself as if to confirm it. "Bring him to class or something. I'm too out of the loop with your social circle, Riku. Zexion doesn't have one, so that was never a problem."

"Hey!"

"Well, it's true. You don't."

The teacher gave him an 'I told you so' look when Riku agreed with him.

"I do now, so shut up." Came the dark mutter, the youngest slumping forward to rest his chin on his folded arms. He puffed the fringe of hair out of his face a moment as he glared at his cousin through a beaker of water.

"Yeah Demyx and Axel." The look that crossed Vexen's face when Riku said the names caught Zexion's attention.

"Oh god, no. You're hanging around with _Axel_!" A devious smirk found its way onto the youngest's lips.

"He told me we get to blow shit up this year."

The blonde man burst into laughter, quickly trying to mask it as students around the room looked over to him. He adjusted his ponytail slightly, long strands still managing to escape the tie. He looked back down to Zexion who remained at his side, head still on the desk to an extent.

"Now, what's upsetting you still?" Mr. Vexen nudged the slate haired teen again while making sure no one had picked up on their conversation.

"Nothing. I'm fine." Another mutter.

"He's just jealous I've found a boy who likes me, and he hasn't." Riku explained to the teacher, who began laughing as quietly as he could manage so as to not disrupt the students as they worked on their lab activities.

"You stereotyping bastard." The blonde man covered his mouth as a new burst of laughter tried to escape before Riku continued.

"You're an emo kid. I can only assume you're not into girls."

"See this!" Zexion flipped his arms so that his wrists lay upwards and visible, "Not suicidal. Not a cutter!"

Vexen was laughing so hard he was nearly in tears.

"Not mopey, whiny, and not a lover of horrible poetry!" the slate haired teen continued in the same harsh whisper.

"No, but look at your pants. How do you even _move_? You're antisocial and read... depressing, sappy love stories for all I know, but its close enough!" Riku countered.

"Hey, hey, at least I don't live in the basement."

"We live in a back split house; I'm not actually in the basement Zex."

"Shut up! It's close enough!"

"Oh look, you've got him all flustered." Even chuckled, pointing lightly to Zexion who stood fuming, his fists balled at his side.

"I am not!"

"Oh you are too." The blonde elbowed the other playfully.

"Am not!"

"Zex, you'll find the right guy eventually, don't worry."

"Ugh! You guys suck!" Zexion hissed, grinding his teeth as he flung a pencil from the desktop at his cousin.

"You know... statistically, one in ten people are homosexual." Vexen began, green eyes moving from one Schweyer to the other. "And it's only natural that you would flock together."

"It's really creepy that you say that…" Zexion mumbled, chewing his lip absentmindedly. "More creepy that you _know_ that."

"What's creepy is that you're both in the same family." Vexen pointed out, eyes again darting from one boy to the next. "Riku, your brothers weren't science students, so I don't know about them."

"Relatively straight, as far as I know." Riku shrugged. "Though, I thought I was until not too long ago. I never really, disliked the idea by any means… I just, hadn't considered." He chuckled slightly. "Sora kind of surprised me a bit."

"I'll say!" Zexion stood up straight, arms crossed over his chest again, which was becoming his favorite way to position himself. "You bummed a smoke off me, you were so confused. And you _never_ do that."

"Zexion, you still haven't quit?" The teacher frowned down at him, scolding the younger with a wag of his finger. "I thought you'd had it drilled into you, being a science student and all, that it's not the best for your health."

Zexion shrugged lightly.

"I'm going to die one way or another."

"He doesn't do it often." Riku came to his cousin's aid quickly. "I only see him maybe have one or two at home."

"And only one while I'm at school. At lunch." The youngest added boredly.

"It's still unhealthy." Vexen tried again, groaning when he received yet another shrug from his prized pupil. The man pinched the bridge of his nose in frustration, shaking his head. "I suppose it is your own life, Zexion, as much as I disapprove of any of your choices."

The bell couldn't have rang at a more convenient time.

"Well. I think we'll have enough to discuss tomorrow, boys. Zexion, no doubt you'll keep me posted." The blonde man nodded his good bye to the cousins as they headed for the doorway, Zexion's unopened textbook tucked tightly under the slate haired teen's arm.

"Yeah, I will." Zexion said in agreement, flashing a rare smile to his teacher before following Riku out the doorway and down the now busy halls. The two weaved between the masses of squealing girls, jocks, smokers, burn outs, the whole lot of them. They were more of a blur than anything to Zexion. Where years ago he would have tried to of been stealthy, and noticed, now, he didn't bother. He knew he was a target, but the safety of having Riku walking with him would deter anyone who thought of bothering him.

Riku was popular. And he was family. And, well, he figured he ought to take advantage of that once and a while at least. He was actually finding himself growing more and more comfortable in the crowds. Whether it was due to the fact he actually had Riku around a little more often, since they had chemistry and now Media arts together, or just that he'd finally gotten into grade twelve and felt that much more at home in the school, he wasn't too sure. Zexion really didn't care either. As long as he wasn't being pushed around, tossed in lockers, hauled against walls and other common things, he was quite happy. Quite happy to be left alone.

After dropping of his text book at his locker, he and Riku went down stairs to the media arts room, where Sora was already seated at his computer, boredly dragging and dropping images into folders.

"Hey Sora." Riku greeted happily, taking his seat next to the brunette.

"Ah!" Sora jumped slightly, apparently on edge. "Heh heh, hi…"

Deciding he might as well get to work, Zexion made to get to his own machine. Demyx however, popped up in his way.

"Zexy!" The blonde hurried forward, arms held out as if expecting a hug.

"Demyx, you seen me less than an hour ago." Zexion obviously declined, sitting down in his chair, his own arms wrapped around himself fearfully.

"FAR TOO LONG, I KNOW!"

"No, no. Just long enough I think."

"Bah! Then what am I going to do when its time to head home today!"

"You'll live, I'm sure."

"No! I don't think so!"

"Demyx! Would you please stop assaulting the poor boy! I'm sure you've emotionally scarred him enough for one day!" Ms. Lockhart said loudly from across the room.

"But, Ms. Lockhart!"

"Demyx! Please, could you just… calm down, and not touch other students. Please, just for today."

"I-I'll try." He pouted, slumping down in his chair roughly. The blonde kept up the pout for a good five minutes, thought it wavered slightly every time Zexion cast a quick sideways glance to check that the other was still doing the expression.

"Demyx…"

he kept pouting.

"Demyx, I'm really not one for hugs, ok?"

the pout got worse.

"I'm serious, its just not my thing."

POUT.

"I'll be online pretty much all tonight. Though, I'm not sure why you'd miss me."

Suddenly the pout was gone.

"Well, you're my new friend, and if I intend to keep you, I've gotta make sure to have you around me all the time." The musician stated with a grin.

"I don't have to be around you that much, you know." Zexion clicked a few things on his screen boredly. "Actually, I really don't 'hangout' much at all. With anyone. You've already beaten Roxas with the amount of time we've spent together."

"REALY!" He received a shush and glare from the teacher, making him wincer slightly.

"Yes. I'm not really.. all too social."

"Well, at least I got you to come to lunch today." He was all smiles once more, turning on his computer as he dug for his mp3 player in his pocket. Once he found it, he made a happy noise, turning the object on and offering an ear as he had the day before.

"Yes. Well, you and Roxas did."

"Mainly me."

"No, you did equally."

"Nope, mainly me."

With an indifferent look on his face, Zexion turned to the other, accepting the earbud with a nod of thanks. He was about to turn back when Demyx's hand touched his shoulder quickly.

"Thanks. For not telling about Axel today. My truck is like, cursed with secrets and crap, but thanks Zexion." The blonde smiled lightly, giving the shoulder a light squeeze as he turned up the volume. "You're good to you're cousin. Not telling about him. I wont bother you about it, promise."

"You'll probably find out eventually." Zexion said with a shrug, though his violet eyes lingered on the slightly tanned hand the rested on him.

"Well, I can't wait for when I do." He grinned then, shifting in his seat and taking his hand back. "I can't wait for all of these secrets to get out. As long as they work out ok, of course."

With another nod, Zexion went back to work on his project, the two remaining silent to the music as they worked for the rest of the class.

Once the last school bell had rang, Demyx stopped him before he could get to the door.

"I was.. uh.. going to ask you later, but I'll just do it now…" He shuffled his feet as he looked over to Riku, who'd begun talking to Sora again. "I was uh.. just wondering if you wanted to come to my place.. this Friday?"

An eyebrow raised in confusion, Zexion looped his thumbs through his belt loops.

"Friday? I'm not doing anything, but-"

"It wont just be me and you or anything!" The blonde put his hands up defensively. "I'm actually kind of having a party."

A party? More than just him and Demyx? He wasn't sure whether he was relieved or.. disappointed. Zexion jus stared, eyebrow remaining raised, this time questioning himself. Did he want to go to a party? Did he want to mingle with a bunch of people?

"Its uh… well, my dad said I could have a few people over and uh…" Demyx shuffled again, rubbing the back of his neck awkwardly. "It'll be like, me, Axel, Roxas and Sora, and your cousin of course, maybe Marly, Hayner and them. Pretty much the usual group. I was just wondering, you know, if you'd like to come too."

"I'll go."

"Wh-what? Really?" Demyx was as shocked as Zexion himself was. He'd agreed to that?

"Yeah. I guess, I'll go. I mean, it wouldn't hurt to actually get out of the house for once." With a small smile he turned to leave. "Thanks for the invite Demyx. I'll be there." He couldn't help chuckle at the small cheer that Demyx let escape him before the blonde turned and ran to go tell Sora and Riku that Zexion had actually agreed to go. Zexion just hoped he hadn't made the mistake of agreeing to something he'd later regret.


	9. Chapter 9

YOU MUST ACCEPT MY NERD-DOM.

**Chapter 9.**

'_Deelu-deedo!'_

Zexion groaned as he was dragged into wakefulness. Had that been.. an msn noise? Violet eyes fluttered open, lids still heavy with sleep. His usual screen saver having been disturbed by the messenger service's action, FanFiction .net's home screen lit up a small part of his room, including his face. Wincing at the brightness of the screen, the slate haired teen blinked a few time to try and wake himself enough to see who was messaging him. A glance at the clock in the corner of the laptop told him it was near 3am. Who in their right mind was still awake at that time!

A light tap with his finger missed the conversation box, and he attempted again, hitting his mark. The small box flew up, light blue lettering making him smile lightly.

**Demyx**: hey zexy ;) what you doin up so late?

Of course Demyx would be up to catch him lurking fanfiction stories… He'd fallen asleep when he'd run out of updates, it seemed, seeing as he was still clad in his school clothes. Zexion gave a yawn, rubbing his eyes lightly before typing his response.

**Zexion**: Hi Demyx. Well, actually I was sleeping. Your 'ding' woke me up.

**Demyx**: OMG I'm sorry! Ugh, I'm so dumb. I forget sometimes people leave their messengers on all night… you people and your highspeed internet. Well! I'll let you go back to bed then.

If the country music, beat up truck, and general appearance of Demyx hadn't clued him in before, the statement of him lacking high-speed internet said it all. Zexion shook his head in realization. Demyx, it seemed, didn't live in town. Or rather, he lived very far out of it.

**Zexion**: nah, I'm up now Demyx. What are you doing up so late then? We do have school in the morning after all.

**Demyx**: Namine had a nightmare. I had to go give her hugs and stuff.

**Zexion**: really? You really like your sister eh? I mean, you two seem to get along really well.

**Demyx**: well, yeah I guess. She's nice. Dunno know what I'd do without her

Another smile graced pale lips, this one lasting a while longer as he typed, making himself comfortable on his bed once more, computer in his lap.

**Zexion**: You're a sweet kid. You really are.

Was it the sleep speaking, or really his mind? Zexion wasn't sure he cared either way. He wasn't lying to the blonde by any means.

**Demyx**: aw, thanks Zexy. Wat makes u say tht tho? Ive known u for a whole 2 days. lol

**Zexion**: You care so much about your friends, your sister. You even were nice to me the second you sat down next to me. That's.. not something I'm used to.

**Demyx**: Oh.. well.. everyone is so important to me. And why would anyone not be nice to you? You're awesome!

**Zexion**: haha glad you think so Demyx.

**Demyx**: Well, Axel and Rox like you too! And Sora! And even Namine thought you were nice! And I know you're kind of quiet, but I think you were ok with us today, right?

**Zexion**: yes. Today was fun.

**Demyx**: good. Cuz you're hanging out with us again.

**Demyx**: Everyday.

**Demyx**: I think you should hang out with me everyday.

The amount of 'ding's had Zexion's one visible eyebrow raised curiously. Why was Demyx able to type that fast at such an early hour? Hell, he was barely able to hit the right keys!

**Demyx**: well, maybe not just me, but, you should still chill. Everyday. Yes.

**Zexion**: did you happen to have any coffee while you hugged your sister.

**Demyx**: maybe… maybe 2 cups.

**Zexion**: but you have to sleep! D=

He was actually shocked at himself. Emoticons weren't something he usually got into. One had slipped out it seemed. _Oh well. Not like an 'ohnoes' face ever hurt anyone's image of darkness…_

**Demyx**: well… I had one before I gave her hugs, and.. one now. It's only half drank.

**Zexion**: Demyx! You're never going to be able to sleep now!

**Demyx**: haha I know right? but it so~ good!

The younger boy snickered at the screen, closing his other windows so that he could focus on the person he typed to. Down with deviantart, down with fanfiction… his music downloads could stay. They were.. needed to an extent. Mandatory almost.

**Zexion**: you addict.

**Demyx**: oh, because theres deff not soemthing your addicted to or anything… /sarcasm

**Zexion**: haha speaking of which, I could really use a smoke..

**Demyx**: brb I'm guessin?

**Zexion**: nah! You're coming with me. I just have to be stealthy.

**Demyx**: What! Oh! OH. Laptop. Hehe I get it. Stealthy? How are you gunna sneak me? A laptop isn't exactly the easiest thing to hide…

**Zexion**: Parents as sleeping and well… I'm a ninja. =D

**Zexion**: Shh! Don't tell anyone though!~

_Oh god, the ninja comments PLUS a smiley face. Not good._ He'd even put a squiggle! How much more could his image take before Demyx had him completely figured out! Then again, it was Demyx. The blonde boy was probably too hyped up on caffeine to even notice the change.

**Demyx**: HAHA! Oh man, you're awesome.

**Zexion:** Yeah, I know. Ok. Time to sneak out.

Getting to his feet, the slate haired teen pulled open his night table's top drawer and snatched up his pack of cigarettes. He wasn't creative when it came to hiding things. He didn't have to be. His mother was never one to snoop, which he was rather thankful for. He liked his privacy. Shoving the carton into his jeans pocket, and finding himself amazed it fit inside with how tight the material was, Zexion lightly closed the laptop. Tucking the device under his arm, he made his way to the door, pulling it open to peer into the small hallway.

He was met by darkness and silence apart from the light snores of his father across the hallways.

_All clear._

Moving his sock feet as quickly and quietly down the short set of stairs as humanly possible, he moved towards the side door in the kitchen. The wooden landing seemed to be his favorite place to smoke, and the sturdy flat panels allowed him sit rather comfortable outside.

The only noise being the click of the closing door behind him, Zexion sat down, his back against the wooden railing spindles and feet tucked under him. Moments later, his lap top was back open, Demyx's window waiting for him expectantly.

**Zexion**: Kay. Outside.

**Demyx**: awesome.

**Demyx**: So, you really are coming to my party on Friday? right?

**Zexion:** of course.

Some how, he'd known Demyx would ask, or at least mention the party. It shocked him that he'd agreed to go in the first place, but after all, a night out couldn't possibly do him any harm. He'd been cooped up in his room so long, going over to someone house would be a nice change. Lunch had been one good change already. He could only hope this would be even better.

**Zexion:** I said I would.

**Demyx:** but.. do you really want to? Or were you just saying so to get me to leave you alone?

The younger boy paused, eyebrow raised in confusion. Did Demyx think he wasn't sincere in wanting to go? Demyx was worried? Pulling out one of his cigarettes slowly, he found himself concerned he'd hurt the blonde's feeling by not responding right away.

**Zexion**: Of course I actually want to go. You've been nothing but nice to me.

**Zexion**: why would I WANT you to leave me alone?

He didn't want Demyx to leave him alone. Far from it. He was enjoying the musician's company in class immensely. Even during lunch, Demyx was incredibly friendly. Zexion lit his cancer stick and took a quick puff, exhaling dramatically as he read the others response.

**Demyx:** dunno. I know I get annoying sometimes. And I didn't want to like

**Demyx**: force my self onto you or anything

"He makes it sound like I don't like him." He muttered aloud. Chewing lightly on his lip around his cigarette, Zexion reread the teen's words.

**Zexion:** Demyx, I don't normally hang out with people. You making me go to lunch was great. I really appreciate that you tried like that.

**Zexion:** If I really didn't want to do something, I'd let you know.

**Demyx**: Thanks Zexy. =D

**Demyx:** I'm kinda scared about this tho. I have no idea how I'm going to entertain all you guys all night.

**Zexion**: If both my cousin and Axel are there, I'm sure something will happen quick enough.

**Demyx:** As long as it's not sora trying to throttle Ax for pedo-creeping his twin brother.

Zexion laughed so hard that the cigarette dropped from his mouth. The half burnt white stick rolling a few inches before it slipped between the cracks into the wood and fell to the dew soaked ground a few feet below. Attempting to quiet himself down, the slate haired teen placed his hand over his lips, stick chuckling lightly as he typed to his friend.

**Zexion**: LMFAO. I just laughed so hard I dropped my smoke, and it fell into the dirt! XD

**Demyx**: haha! Really?

**Zexion**: yeah. Not going to get it. Too lazy.

**Demyx**: Bah! I'm sorry I just cost you a smoke!

**Zexion**: no no, its fine. Better off without it really. Thanks demyx.

**Demyx**: ha ha yeah I guess! Any time =P

**Zexion**: thanks for everything, actually.

Zexion got to his feet then, lap top still open and cradled in one arm as he pulled open the side door. A light smile on his lips, he continued to type as he carefully made his way back to his bedroom.

**Zexion**: for being so nice, making me laugh. Inviting me to your house for your party. Thank you.

**Demyx:** DAWWW Zexy! *hugs*

**Demyx**: I'm glad to have started talking to you when I did!

**Zexion**: Gah! No hugs! D=

**Zexion**: I'm glad too. I havne't made a new friend in a vrey long time.

**Zexion**: *Very

**Zexion**: *haven't!

**Zexion**: wow. That was an all-out fail on that sentence.

**Demyx**: haha! Well, i like making new friends. And like I said, Axel likes you too. He's just not as.. affectionate? As I am. Hehe

**Zexion**: I really don't think many people can compete with you when it comes to affection. You glomped me mid-hallway~!

**Demyx**: hehe I did, didn't i? ^^;;

Zexion sighed lightly, shocking himself with the contentness of the sound. Why was he so happy all of a sudden? He was never a real cheery person. He didn't smile nearly as often as he'd been catching himself as of late. As of late? No, no. it was… as of the last 2 days. And he'd been.. laughing? A lot! He'd been enjoying himself so much perhaps he hadn't even really been noticing it.

**Demyx**: iight well, its getting too late, even for me with the coffee.

**Zexion:** Yeah I know.

**Zexion:** I'll see you tomorrow alright demyx? I need to actually get some proper sleep tonight.

**Demyx: wa**it wait!

**Demyx:** would you like to come with me and Axel for coffee in the morning? We go get it quick enough that we're not late for class, I promise!

He allowed yet another smile o appear on his pale lips.

"How can anyone ever turn his kid down?" He said aloud, eyes getting heavier with sleep every time he caught sight of the clock in the corner of the screen. He was going to have trouble getting up in the morning… well, in a few hours.

**Zexion**: sure. Sounds good. Well, you know where riku parks so you know where to find me in the morning**.**

**Demyx**: Right! We're parking lot buddies! =D

**Demyx:** See you tomorrow morning for coffee Zexy!

**Zexion:** yes. See you in the morning. Goodnight demyx

Just before logging off, he heard one last 'ding'. Upon looking a the small flashing box, he found himself smiling a bit more than he was used to. How on earth was someone like Demyx best friends with someone like axel? Such a contrast, the two of them. Well, in personalities it seemed they were. Sure Axel was friendly enough, but he had a sort of roughness that couldn't be found with Demyx. Demyx still seemed rather innocent to the younger boy as well. Where as Axel was pretty much known for the day he set the tech wing on fire, Demyx was just the musician. Just the guitarist with a bundle of energy. Positive energy.

Demyx: Night Zexy~ sleep well!

He rather liked this bundle of energy.

- o.~.o -

(holy fuck, time jump. This is my first time jump, and I feel like a lazy douche for putting it but ugh, I was not going to bore you with another whole day…. XD)

- o.~.o -

"Larx you bitch! Rez me! REZ ME!"

"OH MY GOD, shut the hell up, fire-crotch! I'll get to it!"

"Nya~ I crit there! Did you see that, yo?"

"Fucker!" A book hit the wall. He'd apologize to it later.

"Guyysss. This is meeeeannn."

"Shut up Lamer. You shouldn't come online if you can't even come with us."

"You know, you aren't so bad when you're not in the same vicinity as me."

"Shut your trap, emo-faggot. I'll slit your throat if you tell anyone I play this shit."

"Ha! Don't worry Zex, he's all bark, no bite."

"There! You've been Rez'd. Bow to me."

"Axel, he's beaten the shit out of me before, I know its not just bark."

"Oh. Heh heh. Ah, thanks Larx!"

"Emo-Faggot. Fire. That way. Now."

"Done."

"Kay Thanks."

'_Deelu-deedo!'_

Zexion groaned, quickly switching screens to see the small flashing box.

"Roxas is online. He says hi." The slate haired teen said, quickly resuming his place in the game, casting quickly.

"Why don't I have his msn yet?"

"Because you're terrified of the kid." Marluxia voiced through the speakers.

"I'm not scared of him!"

"Its Roxas. I used to shove that kid in lockers all the time. Kid's a pussy."

"Seifer, shut up, yo. Ax's got a thing for the kid."

"Reno!" Axel's voice whined.

"Whaaat? You do. Even I picked up on that, fuck-tard."

"Awww! That's cute Axel~ you know, I can so see that." The only female voice cooed. It was the first bit of 'human' Zexion had noticed in the bass player over the past two days.

"Bah! None of this leaves Vent, kay?" the younger of the redheaded brothers asked hopefully.

"Zexion can't be trusted. We just let him in the guild, and well… He's emo."

"I'm not emo! And I can too be trusted!" glaring at his screen as if Seifer could see him, the slate haired teen continued on, clicking away at his keyboard.

"Yeah, Seifer. He's actually good, 'kay?" Axel insisted.

Hearing a small creak that was most definitely not from the game, Zexion looked up from the screen and to his open door, aqua eyes meeting his lavender.

"Hey Riku." He said, hoping to alert the other teens whom he was connected and talking to on Ventrillo of his housemate's entry to the conversation.

"Ho'Fuck!" Axel cursed, obviously not wanting Riku to hear of the subject they'd been discussing.

"Hi Riku!"

"Riku, what's happenin', yo?"

"Riku! Please, save me from these idiots. None of them are any good, and I keep having to rez their asses."

The silver haired teen in the doorway glared.

"You're RAIDING? WITHOUT ME?" Riku demanded, stalking over to where his cousin sat on his bed, computer in his lap and headset on awkwardly around his styled hair. There was silence for a moment, only the sound of Zexion button mashing echoed through the room.

"Well, they told me to come on Ventrillo. And that was mean." Marluxia stated. "Seeing as I can't even join in, just listen."

"You were bitching to me that you missed talking to us!" Larxene growled. "You called me up, not to talk to your girlfriend- oh no! To whine that you missed talking on Vent to everyone! You ass!"

"Larx, if he aint keeping you pleased, I'd be happy to make up where he lacks, yo."

"Reno, I'll give it to you, you're cute. But I don't even want to know where you've been." There was silence, then a few snickers, sounding mainly like they were from Seifer and Reno's own brother. Zexion was covering his mouth well enough to not be heard. Finally Seifer let out a maniacal laugh.

"Bro, you just got called a skank!" Axel cracked too, laughing loudly at his older brother who, according to it being mentioned an hour before, was in the room next to his.

"Shut up, Flamer!"

"Hey! Hey! As hilarious as that pun is," Seifer scolded, "I thought we agreed no taking hits at sexuality on this raid?"

"Haha! Then where do you get off calling Zexion an emo-faggot?" Larxene barked out a small laugh.

"No, no, I totally get that." Zexion spoke up. "Besides the fact that it's just him not being comfortable about his own sexuality," he paused to snicker slightly, being joined by Axel, judging by the sounds coming from his laptop speakers, "the word 'faggot' isn't used in a way that describes sexuality. There's a difference in the words really. Its, well, a descriptive word. One showing anger and attempting to insult. Its not really having anything to do with the sexual part of it. Its just, the hurtful part of it."

"Exactly, but there are some words, that still hold both meanings." Seifer added on.

"Its like, calling someone a douchebag." Axel offered. "You don't actually mean what you're saying, just that they're being dumb about something."

"But say, using the term 'that's gay', is well, yeah it's a little offensive if used incorrectly, but like, it can be substituted for.."

"Lame."

"Thank you Seifer." Zexion blinked at himself. "I just thanked you. The concept of this makes my head hurt."

"I backed you up, bud. It was fucked up too. I know how that feels."

"Kay so… Axel's gay?"

_Shit._

"Dude, Riku totally never left. He just heard that entire conversation and explanation, yo."

Zexion looked up at his cousin, who's head was tilted slightly to the side and a very thoughtful look on his features.

"Axel? Are you?" Riku inquired, taking a seat next to Zexion on the bed.

"Um… yeah, actually." The red answered, 'heh'ing awkwardly afterwards. The image of Axel nervously rubbing the back of his neck and avoiding eye contact popped into the younger of the Schweyer's mind.

"Oh. I see." Was all Riku could stay, sitting back and supporting himself with his hands. "Interesting."

"Is that a good interesting? A bad interesting? What is that?" Axel asked back. Zexion could imagine the older boy, arms crossed and with a small red eyebrow raised in slight annoyance. Cocky annoyance. He'd spent so much time talking with Axel and Demyx in the last three days he was actually getting to know the boys on a more personal level. He was, god forbid, making friends. The idea was terrifying and exciting all at the same time. After just three days, he had four new msn contacts, been invited into a guild on WoW, and was actually finding himself excited for Demyx's party on Friday. He hadn't played Warcraft all month, and then suddenly, the game was fun again. Fun, because he had people who wanted to play _with_ him.

"A good interesting. Zex, give him my cell phone number. Text me, Axel. I've got questions." Riku said, his cousin picking out the slight nervousness in his voice.

"Questions? Dudebro, what kind of questions?" Reno asked worriedly.

"Dudebro?" Marluxia was confused it seemed.

"Yeah, dudebro. It's what he is. He's got the shirts, with the popped collars, the spunky attitude. He's a dudebro." Zexion tried to explain. "Ugh, just go.. urban dictionary it. It should explain well enough. With examples even." Zexion minimized World of Warcraft, popping up Axel's msn window with a single click. The earlier conversation remained, along with Axel's invite to the guild and the link to the Vent server.

**Zexion**: Here's the number. 19055152984.

**Zexion**: Oh, and Roxas' email, you should probably ask him for it, not me.

**Zexion**: I know you're going to bug me for it, so don't even try.

**_Axel_:** thanks man. Yo, Riku. I'll text in a bit kay?

"Kay." Riku answered verbally, sighing heavily afterwards.

"Riku, you aren't like, interested in Axel or anything, are you?" Reno asked worriedly "I mean, seriously, I really don't want to be the only one in the guild who's straight, yo."

Zexion burst out laughing as Marluxia exclaimed loudly in irritation.

"Hey! Hey! Me! Right here! I like girls! Remember, I have a girlfriend, whom you cannot bang."

"Because he's dirty."

"HAHAHA!"

"Shut up, yo!"

"Haha, I'm curious too, though." Seifer began. "Riku, what's up? We never talk any more."

"There are reasons for that." Riku stated bluntly.

"Bahh, like what?"

"You beat up my best friend's twin brother." Eyes narrowed at the screen again, Zexion watching his cousin tense visibly.

"That was like, a year ago Lamer. I beat a lot of kids up. It just, happens."

"I really would prefer if it _didn't_ happen." Zexion growled, crossing his arms lightly once he'd resumed his WoW screen, though it appeared not much was really happening.

"Ok, ok, emokid. There, look, I even toned it down for you. I'll try to kick the crap out of you less often, okay?" There was a slight pause, and Seifer appeared to understand. "Okay, fine. I'll lay off all together. But I've got an image to keep up, ya know?"

"Seifer!"

"You did not."

"Oh he so did."

"Ughh, I said it didn't I?" the blonde groaned through the speakers, the sound of key mashing that followed signaling his headdesk motion. "That's it. I really need to_ not_ have that kid around so much. Rai is driving me insane to the point where I'm saying 'yaknow'."

"I'd say find new friends, but, I don think that's a likely solution." Axel teased.

"Ok, so while I go kill myself for my life failures, Riku should be explaining why he's questioning Axel."

Again, back to square one.

"How's this; you explain _yourself_ Seifer. According to Reno, you're not straight." Riku was suddenly smirking at his cousins side, having changed his position so that he could lay on his stomach and watch the game be played while joining in on the conversation.

"Reno, dude, why do you fuck this shit up so often?" Seifer asked the other who only responded with a chuckle and 'dunno'. "Ugh fine. I'm not exactly pleased about it, but yeah, I suppose I'm bisexual. Girls just kind of.. aren't that interesting as some guys seem to make them out to be."

"What about Fuu? Bet if you slept with her, you might change your mind." Reno voiced.

"No chance in that."

"Why, because you're friends?" Zexion asked, genuinely interesting in the subject. "Don't fuck friends is a rule for you? You have _rules_?"

"Nah, she's just not into guys. Like, at all. Though, I can see why with Rai being so goddanm overbearing. The guy pretty much creams his pants every time he sees a decent pair of tits."

Riku shook his head in disbelief, and by the look on Zexion's face, the Schweyers had been on the same train of thought. Mr. Vexen had been right about people flocking together when they shared the same sexualities. There had to be over one thousand students in the school, and if one in every ten were even the slightest bit homosexual, that meant there were at least one hundred bi or gay teenagers.

"Ok, I told my bit, now spill, lamer."

"I suppose I'm in the same boat as you." Riku shrugged, Zexion smiling lightly down at him and mouthing a 'good' to him before reaching out to ruffle the others long silver strands affectionately.

"Faacckkk." Reno groaned. "Ugh. Axel, Supper is almost ready. I can smell it, yo."

"That blows. This conversation is far too entertaining and…and…"

"Educational." Larxene piped up. "Ah, but I think there's a certain boy who'd love it if I showed up at his doorstep in a few minutes."

"That I would! Get over here. Now. I need some lovin'."

"Bah, mental image. Nuuuuu!" Axel whined as his sibling logged off. "Alright guys, I might be on later. Talk to ya then."

"Same for me. Peace, homies."

"Marly, you're not gansta. Never can be. You've got pink hair, it just wouldn't work." His girlfriend scolded. "But yeah, taking off now. See you kids later."

Drum and bass player logged of almost simultaneously, leaving the room oh so very quiet compared to what it had been only moments before.

'_Boom Boom Boom Boom~! I want you in my room!'_

Riku groaned loudly as he retrieved his cell phone from his pocket.

"That's Sora. I just seen him and he's already calling me."

'_We'll spend the night together alone up in my room!'_

"And you have yet to change the ringtone he picked?"

"That's kind of hilarious." Seifer said, a hint of mischief in his voice.

"I know, right?" Zexion agreed with the older boy as he smirked up at his housemate.

"Shut up! Going on the phone now! ... Hey Sora, what's up?"

"It's like his voice changes from pissy to all sweet and cute in a split second." Zexion chuckled quietly into his microphone. His cousin sent him a glare and began walking towards the door.

"Yeah, I can come over tomorrow too if you want. I'll drive you and Roxas to Dem's house on Friday too, okay?"

"Don't forget to whisper sweet nothings to him Riku." Seifer said loud enough that the other could hear from the doorway. Zexion barked out a maniacal laugh before adding his own comment.

"Next time he's over, stay off the couch! I can't hear you if you're in your room!"

Riku quickly flipped the slate haired teen off and slammed the door behind him, though he could still be heard talking to Sora through the wood. It was too bad the words were muffled. Zexion figured he probably could have pestered the older boy even more if he knew what was being said. Reluctantly he turned back to his computer screen.

Only one username remained in the Vent window besides his own. Dealing-Discipline.

"You are a genius, trapped in the body of a 16 year old emokid."

"I know."

"You completely stayed out of that group discussion. I don't even understand how you did that." Amazement lingered on the school bully's tone, slowly erasing the tough-guy appearance from Zexion's memory.

"I have the ability to just disappear at will."

"Ha. Seems like it. Though, I happened to notice you didn't object to being included in our side." Zexion could see the triumphant grin plastered on Seifer's face at that point.

"Trust me when I say I joined the dark side a long time ago."

"Figured that. I think my gaydar broke the first time I seen you, lamer."

"That would be called attraction Seifer. I know it's a completely new concept to you, but you're going to have to get used to it."

"Ha! Nice try, but I'll stick with my original thought of 'only girls and gayboys wear pants that tight.'"

"This is coming from the only guy in the school who wears a belly top."

"Know what? You aren't so bad when I don't have to actually see you, Zexion."

"Same goes for you." Zexion logged off Warcraft, but left vent running, opting instead to check his DeviantArt message, as he figured there would be a rather large pile up in his inbox, not having checked in the past two days.

"Then… do you think you could give me a hand with something? Advice maybe?"

"If its homework, sure, but I'm useless with anything auto-related. Same goes for geography. Can't read maps."

"No no, nothing like that. Actually…" Zexion frowned at the awkwardness about the blonde's voice. _He's nervous_. Why was Seifer Almasy nervous? He was possibly the toughest kid in the school, or at least the most feared. Why would he need help with anything unless it was something completely out of the ordinary. Not that there had been anything normal happening as of late, so why not add one more occurrence to the growing pile?

"Well…you see… there's this guy-"

_Oh god. Another one._


	10. Chapter 10

_This chapter is the longest I've written so far. its 19 pages, and almost 10,000 words. And I love it._

**Chapter 10**

Zexion felt sorry for Hayner.

So did Roxas.

Both boys felt a tinge of guilt in knowing they couldn't tell the enthusiastic blonde about why they would snicker every time the two smaller teens in the backseat caught the driver cast a shy glance at Sora. The snicker ended up being light elbowing between the two when Sora would chance a glance back, usually with a blush pained on his cheeks.

Poor Hayner; so out of the loop.

Roxas also felt sorry for his friend for another reason. Hayner was apparently smitten with a student from school. Every time he noticed his friend daydreaming, he couldn't help but catch the longing look in the boy's hazel eye. _Lovesick._ His best friend was lovesick, and he simply refused to tell Roxas for whom.

Zexion, who was sitting in the far right back seat of the car while Roxas sat in the middle, didn't know Hayner well enough to notice a change in the boy's usual state, but felt sorry for him for another reason.

Seifer.

It was a school known fact that Seifer and Hayner hated each other. They fought at any opportunity, and were often found in the office seated on opposite ends of the bench outside the principal's office. The two spunky blondes clashed. Both had an amount of blind arrogance about them, and short tempers to boot. While Zexion knew Seifer on a more… personal level than he knew Hayner, he hadn't expected the older of the two to befriend him first. If that's what one could even call them.

Seifer was in the same grade as Zexion, held the same minimal amount of friends, smoked the same brand of cigarettes, and also was interested in the same gender. Male. Or that's what the troublemaking teen was interested in at that point in time. Rather, that happened to be the gender of _whom_ he was interested in.

Zexion smirked as he watched Hayner press his forehead against the car window boredly as the travelled along the roadway.

"_I thought you two hated each other?"_

"_I know! I know I'm supposed to hate him. The whole school thinks we hate each other's guts, and I have every reason to dislike that lamer!" Seifer groaned loudly through the speakers._

"_So, why him then?"_

"_I-I don't know! Ugh! I mean, for one thing, he's not bad to look at, but, come on. Me and him have pretty much beat the crap out of each other since first grade. I think… that kind of forced us to know one another. We had to, if we wanted to keep an edge, right?"_

"_So…"_

"_It's started to get to the point where I can tell if he's really upset about something, and just needs someone to punch, or if he doesn't feel up to a fight. And-And I think he's figured out when I don't feel up to fighting him either." _

"_Can you tell if he likes you?"_

"_I have no idea! He probably still hates me, I mean, I've given him every reason to."_

It wasn't that Zexion couldn't see what Seifer saw in Hayner. Actually, he wholeheartedly agreed the boy was attractive. Attractive, a loyal friend to Roxas, he'd seen his sense of humor… Hayner was kind of popular even, just, not in the same bad-ass way that Seifer was. Where as Hayner was more of a good student, Seifer was the bad boy of the school. It was probably the reason he and Axel got along.

"Wow, I forgot how long it took to get to Dem's house." Hayner muttered, letting his eyes slip shut with his boredom.

"He lives in the middle of fucking no where." Roxas agreed with a nod. Zexion watched with mild amusement as field after field of corn passed by. Demyx definitely did not live in town.

"Not that much farther, he's right at the end of this road, right?" Riku asked his copilot, who nodded eagerly.

"He lives at the end of a dead end road. His neighbors are two fields over from him." Sora said with a smile, tightly clutching his bottle of Vodka to his chest in excitement.

"It's the old white house that's back from the road." Roxas supplied quietly. "I think the front field has the cows this year."

_Cows?_ Zexion raised an eyebrow. Well, he's expected farming to be a part of Demyx's life, but not to the extent of livestock.

"Question: the party _is_ in the house, correct?"

Riku looked back at his cousin through the car mirror and nodded.

"Yeah. It's in the house. Why?"

"Just wondering if we were going to be sleeping on a normal floor, or a barn floor is all." Zexion shrugged and crossed one leg over the other in the back seat. Roxas smirked over to him, but said nothing, the rest of the ride remaining silent until they reached a rather unkempt driveway the stretched along side a fenced field.

"This is it, right?"

"What, the blue pick-up didn't give it away?" Sora asked, already giddy for the party that was due to take place in what was likely to be less than a few hours.

Riku chuckled in response, elbowing his best friend playfully. He somehow missed the wink that Roxas tossed his brother, the brunette blushing immensely when he caught on._ Flirting_. Riku was flirting with him.

Roxas mouthed a quick 'its cute' before he returned to smirking, Zexion staring rather impassively at him. Sora went to say something, but his voice stopped when the car did, so he sat half turned around looking at his brother with his mouth hanging open.

"Sora, I think it's safe for you to let go of your Vodka, bud." Riku offered, and the younger teen all but threw the bottle into his arms and flung his door wide open. Stumbling out onto the barely visible gravel, his eyes quickly darted to Zexion through the back window. The slate haired teen was smirking rather manically at him. The prick was clearly enjoying his awkward discomfort. He was _enjoying_ how nervous the realization was making him.

"HEY! SORA! Riku!"

As Sora quickly looked up, he spotted Demyx on the house's porch, flailing his hands wildly in order to catch their attention.

"Hey you guys! Haha!" He jumped the three steps off the porch and came running towards the vehicle just as the boys in the back clambered out. "Zexy! You made it!"

"Well, I said I wou- Ah! Demyx! No!" before he could move out of the way, the mulleted teen had grabbed hold of the scrawny boy, pulling him into a quick spastic embrace. "Demyx, I hardly think hugs are necessary when you seen me only a couple hours ago."

"You need all the hugs you can get! Quit lookin' so gloomy and I'll quit huggin' ya!" The blonde squeezed his hold on Zexion tightly before releasing him once more, the younger of the Schreyer boys hiding behind his cousin for a moment.

"Demyx, where do you want us to put our stuff?" Hayner asked with a smile.

"Booze to the kitchen, other stuff…. Anywhere. Just toss it in the living room for now, I guess. Dad will be leavin' soon, so as long as Larxene and Marly don't show up and park near the tractor, we're good." Flashing a cheery and rather excited smile, Demyx hurried to the back of the car, making a motion with his arms for Riku to pop the trunk.

Doing as he was told, Riku leaned back in to his car and flicked the twitch just inside. Hearing a giggle behind the vehicle, he assumed it had worked. Demyx quickly began pulling out the multiple sleeping bags and pillows, only slowing his handing out of objects once he reached the small coolers at the bottom. The alcohol.

"Holy shit, Riku!" Demyx exclaimed, standing up straight as he ran a hand through his messy hair. "Bring enough to drink?"

"That's what I said!" Zexion raised his hands lightly, gesturing to himself around his rolled up sleeping bag. "And he told me-"

"I said it was better to have and not need, than to need and not have." Riku crossed his arms over his chest, his sleeping bag and pillow tossed over his one shoulder.

"Those are some wise words."

The group of teens turned to the direction the voice had come, only to find a middleaged man standing with his thumbs tucked through his beltloops, a rather familiar goofy grin on his lips.

"Hey Dad." Demyx as he picked up the first of the coolers. "This is Riku, Zexion, Sora, Roxas and Hayner." He nodded in the direction each of the teens before handing his father the cooler he's been hanging onto.

"Nice to meet you boys. I never knew you had so many friends Dem. And they aren't all girls, so that's good." He chuckled as he began heading back to the house, two coolers, one atop of the other, in his rough looking hands.

"Nope! There's still more coming too!" Demyx exclaimed excitably. "We're gunna party our faces off tonight!"

While his cousin laughed and followed after Demyx's father, the other boys doing the same, Zexion found himself bringing up the rear of the group as they made their way to the old farmhouse, blonde guitarist at his side.

"If you're taking a couch tonight, you should probably call dibs soon." Demyx suggested, blue eyes watching as the other carefully made his way up the stairs, having a hard time seeing due to his long fringe of hair as well as the sleeping bag and pillow in his grasp. "That or you'll have to fight one of the others for a spot later. And I doubt you can take Axel, no offence."

Zexion flashed a small smile and shrugged.

"I don't know as I'll be getting much sleep tonight anyways." He said, slipping inside the doorway with Demyx not too long after him. "I'm a bit of a night hawk to begin with."

"Well then I guess that means you aren't a sleepy drunk?" Demyx playfully nudged him as they kicked off their shoes. "Are you a talkative drunk? That might be funny."

"I'm not really sure. Its only ever been me and Riku when I've drank before." Zexion gave another shrug, setting down his sleeping bag and pillow behind a grey couch. "And we were on Vent the last time, Raiding. It made WoW pretty funny, actually."

"Haha, me and Axel used to get smashed all the time!" Demyx kept walking towards the kitchen, where he deposited the cooler he'd been carrying. "Sometimes he'd go on Warcraft, other times me and him would go for a walk around town. Get into all sorts of trouble."

"Like that one time you called me up at five am, wanting me to come get you?"

Demyx turned to grin at his dad as the man nodded towards a care of beer next to the refrigerator. Scooping it up, the blonde teen walked back toward the front door of the house, Zexion following simply for the company.

"It's not like you haven't done it before." Demyx chuckled as he adjusted his hold on the case of beer, walking through the still open doorway.

"Well, last time, Dave challenged me, and who am I to say no to a contest of any sort?"

Shaking his head with a smile, Demyx hefted the box up onto the ledge behind the seat of a rather ancient looking tractor parked in the driveway. Using a bungee cord to secure it well enough, the blonde hopped back down to the ground, smiling over to his friends who stood a few feet away watching him.

Eventually, Mr. Brooks wandered out of the house, shouting playfully at Namine and Olette who were seated on the couch in the living room still. With a grunt and a hop, he clambered his way up the small ladder-like steps on the side of the rusted tractor and plopped down into the seat, its worn cover letting loose a poof of hay dust.

"Now boys, please don't burn my house down." The blonde man said tiredly from his place on the tractor seat. "I really can't afford to fix it, nor buy a new one."

"Don't worry Dad, I'll try and keep Axel under control tonight." Demyx said happily, stepping up onto the ancient machinery. "And I'll call if something happens, I promise."

"Thank you, Demyx." With a sad seeming smile, the man pulled his son into an awkward hug from where he sat, since Demyx was only on the top step. He pressed a parental kiss to the teen's forehead, looking him in the eye a moment. Identical blue eyes shone at one another. "Have fun, Dem. Take care of your sister." With that, he playfully ruffled his son's spastic locks and gave him a shove off the tractor's steps.

"I will dad."

With that, the man started the tractor up and turned the piece of farm equipment around. He smiled to the teens watching him and called out a 'if anything happens, I'm just down the road' before giving it a little more gas and heading towards the road.

Just as the tractor reached halfway down the lane, a motorcycle turned in the driveway. Tossing a wave as the bike passed, the driver slowed to a halt only a few feet from where Demyx stood. The sound of the thrumming engine had gained the attention of the others inside, and Roxas, closely followed by Riku, Sora, Naminé and Olette all came first out onto the porch, then down onto the edge of the gravel driveway.

With a flick of a wrist, the machine's noise ceased, and the drive eased it onto a kickstand, pausing only to look over at the sudden crowd gathered around.

"Did you guys start without me already or what?" came the slightly irritated question from beneath the helmet.

"Axel." Demyx looked to the older teen, hands on his hips.

"What?" Emerald eyes peered back at him through biker-goggles.

"You know what."

"No. No I don't."

The blonde held out an open hand expectantly, twitching his gingers in a 'gimme' motion when the other stared blankly at him.

"You're drinking tonight. Give me your keys." With a loud groan, Axel pulled them from his still warm motorcycle.

"Dem, I don't even have my helmet off yet." He grumbled, releasing the metal between his fingers to let them fall into the guitarist's hand with a quick jingle.

"This way, I don't get distracted and forget you drove. I can't have you driving anywhere on that thing drunk." Demyx shoved the key into his pocket, then grinned. "And don't you try and tell me you wouldn't do that, because I've watched you."

"Fiinnneee."

"Oh, and dad doesn't want the house to burn down, so you're taking it a little easy tonight, okay?"

"Awww, still upset about last time?"

Zexion's eyes widened and he looked from one teen to next.

"Exactly what happened last time? Should I be concerned for me life?" He asked, violet eyes wide with concern.

Axel laughed as he removed his helmet, red spikes sticking spastically out of a pony tail.

"I caught part of the shed on fire a couple weekends ago. Dem's old man didn't like that too much."

"You burnt one of his favorite lawn mowers that we had tweaked! It was so awesome, and now it won't start, fuck-tard!"

The thre teens had hardly any warning before Roxas came running up to them, mouth agape.

"YOU HAVE A BIKE?" the youngest exclaimed loudly, throwing himself between Demyx and Axel. "You never told me you had a motorcycle!"

"I… didn't think it was something that would bother you? I mean, it's a bike…"

"motorcycles are so hot!"

Demyx burst into a fit of giggles while Zexion could only smirk. The look on Axel's face was priceless. It was one of disbelieving shock mixed with excitement and a hint of blushed shyness.

"Y-you think so?"

"Yeah!" Roxas insisted, eyes bright as he moved to rest a hand on he crimson coloured gas tank. "Why don't you ever drive it to school? You'd get so much attention!"

"I-uh.. Well, I don't want a lot of attention really…" The red head laughed sheepishly, running a hand through his hair nervously.

"He mooches rides off me every day because someone would key his bike if he brought I to school." Demyx said with a sigh. "Its so noticeable and obviously his that anyone who disliked him probably wouldn't even think twice about keying it."

"yeah.." Axel chewed his lip thoughtfully. "That's the reason I guess. I don't exactly get along with everyone."

"Roxas!" Sora had started his way down the stairs, Riku close behind. "Come on, we're gunna go pick up Kairi! She just called!" Riku nodded, twirling his eyes in his hand, but not looking one bit pleased about what he was about to do.

"Nah, go on ahead." Roxas waved a hand lightly to his twin before returning his attention to Axel, and then Zexion and Demyx as well. "Guys, I'm not holding back tonight. Seriously, I need to get drunk, and so does Sora. If he stays sober, alls he'll do is baby me."

As Sora reluctantly got into the passenger seat, Riku watched with a raised eyebrow, before sighing heavily and sitting down in the drivers seat. Rather obediently, Hayner trotted over from the porch to stand with his best friend. He eyed Roxas a bit suspiciously, what with the sudden conversation with Axel, he was bound to see something amiss sooner or later. Everyone else had noticed the younger of the twins had changed his attitude slightly.

"What do you say we all go inside and watch a movie or something?" Demyx offered, hoping to have a chance to sit down. The musician had yet to do so since he'd gotten home, having been rather busy cleaning and preparing for the party. While the boys agreed it was a decent idea, as long as the movie was something action packed, Namine and Olette decided to go upstairs, the two girls discussing some Facebook group they'd recently joined.

"The Matrix."

"The first one is the only good one."

"Lord of the Rings; I could go for some slaughtering of Orcs, personally."

"You _would_ say that." Riku scolded his cousin.

"Hey, hey, in all fairness, I there are some epic battles in that!" Demyx quickly protested, pouting in the silver haired teens direction while Roxas laughed.

"What about 300?" Hayner inquired, having already made it to the large stack of movies next to the entertainment unit.

"Fuck yes." Axel agreed, holding the door open for Roxas once all the others had gotten inside. As a round of 'yeahs' was voiced into the living room Roxas tossed a wink up to the redhead, catching him completely off guard. While Axel could only stare after the younger teen with his mouth slightly agape, Roxas chuckled lightly and slumped down on a couch next to Hayner, who was eagerly awaiting Demyx's starting of the movie.

Eventually, the others began to settle into their places on the two couches and small sofa. While Zexion opted to take the corner of one couch, Hayner had neglected to sit directly next to his best friend, the spot instead being filled by Axel, who by that point was earning some very peeved looks from Sora and Riku who seemed rather cosy on the sofa.

Zexion glanced from sofa to couch with mild amusement. Riku and Sora still didn't know, he mused. They still had no idea how flirtatious Roxas was being, and how nervous Axel was. But who was he to speak up? Besides, he would rather have his cousin get upset, because Sora wasn't one to speak up to his twin nor Axel, and somehow manage to get a confession out of the oldest teen. It would prove to be entertaining at the least. He watched Demyx slump down next to him as the movie began and smirked at him.

"What?" the guitarist whispered once the others had become engrossed in the beginning of the film. "what are you smirking about?"

"Sora and my cousin. They still don't know about Axel." Zexion replied in the same quieted tone, bringing up his legs so that he could sit on them while appearing to be focused on the tv screen.

Demyx watched with wide blue eyes as Sora snuck a glance at his sibling, eyes narrowing slightly as Roxas shifted to sit rather close to the vocalist next to him. Axel's cheeks gained a blush while he pretended not to notice. Hayner on the other hand, sat leaned against the arm of the couch, head resting in the palm of his hand. Big brown eyes seemed to be watching the movie, however the lost expression on his face said otherwise.

"What's up with Hayner?" Demyx asked, leaning close to the slate haired boy sitting next to him so that he could also gesture a small nod in the other blonde's direction.

"Lovesick, from what I can tell. Roxas also mentioned something about it earlier this week." As much as he enjoyed the gossip, Zexion moved away after that. The closeness Demyx had issued was… bothering him. He wasn't used to it, the younger boy told himself. He wasn't used to having anyone get so close, anyone being so comfortable with him.

Demyx nodded and returned his attention to the movie. Moments later, there was the pounding of feet above the boys. The girls. There was a giggle and a squeal, and then more pounding. Yelling, laughing, a bang as someone tripped over their own feet. Demyx's left eye switched slightly as his sibling let out a loud shriek, the pitch of the sound almost enough to shatter glass. Zexion winced next to him as well. Looking around the room, the look on Roxas' face told them he too was bother by the noise.

Suddenly, the banging of feet got louder as the two girls came racing down the stairs. As the giggling girl got closer to the living room, as well as getting louder, a car could be heard coming down the driveway through the open windows.

With a slight scowl, Demyx mashed buttons on the remote to raise the volume on the speakers in attempt to drown out his sister and her friend.

"Kairi is here!" Olette cheered loudly, running into the room, closely followed by Namine, who appeared to be just as excitable as her older sibling if given the chance.

While Sora got up eagerly, Riku seemed to have trouble removing himself from the sofa, obviously displeased by the pink haired girls arrival. As Namine and Olette's voices were joined by Sora's, Demyx quickly held down the volume button, the speakers going as loud as they possibly could just in time for the door to fly open and Kairi come running in.

In an instant, Riku was on his feet and over to the door to stop the imminent glomp between the girl and Sora. Perfectly in time with the movie playing, Riku stopped in front of her and let out a "This. Is. SPARTAAAAAA" and went to kick her right back out.

Sadly, she dodged, and scowled at him as he stumbled, having apparently intended to actually kick her. Riku however, grinned in response_. Mission successful: no glompage occurred._

After some laughs at Riku's actions, the others eventually said hello to the pink haired girl, and invited her to sit down. Zexion noticed the only spot left was on the other side of Demyx, who, judging by the face he was making, did not really wish for her to come sit there. That end of the couch was next to Sora's end of the sofa. It was clearly a battle zone waiting to happen.

Before everyone returned to their seats though, Axel shot up, startling the hell out of Roxas. With a devious grin, he gestured for Demyx to mute the television, which he did. Once everyone was looking at him, and the room rather silent, he cupped his hands around his mouth and shouted.

"NOODLE FIGHT!"

There was a round of echoes.

Apparently, the term 'noodle fight' held more than one meaning. And apparently, the one they were talking about did not involve long, foam pool toys or various colours being used to beat the living daylights out of one another until someone ended up drowning or crying. Zexion clearly remembered his childhood experiences in the pool with his cousin. It was really no wonder he was terrified of a good portion of society.

When he paused to think of the other possible mean, that theory was also shown to be false. Axel had not meant that type of noodle fight either. Everyone was definitely remaining clothed.

He watched curiously as his cousin readily agreed, and of all things, grabbed hold of his sleeping back. _What the hell?_ Suddenly, everyone in the room was snatching up their sleeping bags and unrolling them.

"Zexy! Grab your sleeping bag!" Demyx demanded, pointing in the direction of the rolled up material on the carpet. The younger boy did as instructed, unrolling it to look back up at the other teen.

For some strange reason, most of them were pulling their sleeping bags over their heads.

_Oh god._

_No._

_No!_

Riku, blinded since he was under his blue sleeping bag, rushed forward towards where he'd heard Sora giggling from under his own Red sleeping bag. There was somewhat of a tackle, then more laughter.

Just like that, chaos erupted.

Girlish screams and giggles were muffled by sleeping bags as the teens all began blindly throwing themselves around the room, covered by the material they were suppose to be sleeping in later that night.

"This is so fucked up." Zexion muttered, pinching the bridge of his nose light as he watched the scene before him.

"Zexy! You too!"

Before he could protest, Demyx had pulled the slate haired teen's sleeping bag over his head and the rest of his body.

"D-Demyx! I can't see!"

"That's the point!" judging by the muffled sound to the guitarist voice, he'd also covered himself.

Something collided with the back of Zexion's legs and he crumpled forwards, taking out Demyx who'd been standing in front of him.

The blonde giggling under him, not even attempting to get out of the predicament. Zexion felt his cheeks heat up. This was a stupid game. Demyx rolled then, managing to get his sleeping bag-bound self laying on Zexion.

"I win."

A stupid, horrible game, that's all it was.

"Don't think so." Zexion wriggled violently within the material, successfully throwing Demyx off and onto the carpeted floor. Chuckling as he heard a groan of protest, the slate haired teen began feeling his way around the floor._ Carpet.. carpet… coffee table…. Foot_? He poked at it through the material, the limb flailing while being accompanied by a giggle. _Roxas_. There was a yelp as someone, judging by the voice, Axel, tumbled over the wooden coffee table, landing haphazardly on top of Zexion as well as Roxas' legs.

"Sorry whoever you are!" the older boy exclaimed, groping around through his sleeping bag to find the carpet, instead his covered hand came in contact with something else.

Roxas' ass apparently.

"Axel! Don't grab my ass!"

Demyx burst into a fit of giggles then flopping over to where he'd heard voices.

"Sorry! Oh my god, Roxas, I'm sorry! I didn't mean to I swear!" the red head pleaded, beginning to pull off his sleeping bag.

"No copping a feel when I can't even see you! That's not fair!" There was a rustling of a sleeping bag and an 'oomph' as Roxas pounced on Axel, still unable to see anything.

Zexion took that opportunity to wriggle out of his sleeping bag and look around. All over the room there were still people covered by material, piling onto one another, or some, like Hayner, who and found their way into a corner and were battling themselves.

"You give up easy."

Violet eyes turned to watch Demyx pull his sleeping bag away, hair possibly more spastic than it always way.

"I like being able to see."

"Sure it's not just 'cause me and Axel were winning?"

Zexion smirked, shoving the other boys shoulder playfully.

"I think Axel was too busy trying to inconspicuously grope Roxas." He joked, smirk remaining as there was a muffled protest from under the coffee table where a certain redhead was being assaulted.

"Trust me when I say the game gets more entertaining the more you drink. Its like RockBand. Some people manage to get better with the more they drink, others get so horrible its hilarious." Demyx said with a shrug, getting to his feet and folding his sleeping bag over one arm. He offered the slate haired teen a hand in getting up, which was surprisingly accepted.

"So, is that a hint to get drinking? Or that I'll be forced to play that mindless game before the night is through?" Zexion inquired, rolling his bed in his arms and tucking it back behind the couch.

"Both." His cousin answered from across the room.

Riku was slowly getting to his feet, Sora still clinging to his legs under his sleeping bag.

"We're gunna start drinking?" The brunette asked through the material.

"The suns going down, might as well get to it." Riku said with a shrug, tossing his messy sleeping bag onto a nearby loveseat.

Sora quickly removed his sleeping bag and began looking around.

"Your Vodka is next to my back pack Sora." Riku sighed and slumped down onto the couch on top of his bedding, chuckling as he watch pence and Olette stumble out of their own confines. Hayner had yet to escape his, and remained in the corner of the room.

Sora quickly returned with the large bottle, only then realizing he had not brought anything to mix it with. He looked to Demyx worriedly, and the guitarist chuckled.

"There's orange juice and Koolaid in the fridge Sora. Help yourself."

Sora darted into the kitchen and returned with a jug of orange juice and two red plastic cups.

"We'll meet you guys in the ping-pong room!" Sora exclaimed excitedly, dragging Riku with him into a small room to the side, where the silver haired boy could be heard protesting to a game.

The other teens in the house slowly began digging out their alcohol and opening bottles up. While Namine and Hayner sat down on the couch, some sort of cards in hand, Olette hopping into Pence's lap so that the two could play as a team. Apparently, Pence sucked at card games. Zexion vaguely recalled Roxas telling him recently that there were a lot of things Pence sucked at. One of them being life in general. The slate haired teen was brought back from his thoughts by the sound of Axel whining from where he stood holding both he and Roxas' sleeping bags.

"Oh come on Dem, do some shots with me."

"Fine! Fine! But just a couple. I need to make sure that, in case Marly and Larxene show up, I have enough sense to stop them from breaking my stuff." The blonde groaned as Axel linked his pale arm around Demyx's more tanned one, and pulled him towards the kitchen.

"Come on Roxas, you too!" Axel called. While Roxas followed rather willingly, Zexion found his hand snatched up by Demyx's unoccupied one, and he too was pulled into the next room.

Axel pulled a green tinged bottle of liquid from the counter top, followed by two small shot glasses from a shelf on the wall. By the way he was acting, and how he knew where to find everything, Zexion could only guess Axel coming over to drink with Demyx was a common occurrence.

With expert ease, Axel filled the two glasses with the coloured liquid and offered on to Zexion, who shook his head with a 'no thanks', then to Demyx. The mulleted teen took it from him and examined the perfection that was Axel's shots. He always filled them with such an exact amount, it amazed him. Looking back to the redhead, Demyx watched him down the booze without a second though, smacking his lips loudly and returning the small glass to the table with a clink.

"Dude, Demyx, we should go out in the back field!"

"I'm not drunk enough to even attempt that yet." Demyx laughed.

"What's in the back field?" Zexion asked curiously, a single eyebrow raised at his friends. Axel grinned deviously, thumbs tucked in the belt loops of his black ripped jeans.

"Oh noothinngg." He replied in a sing-song tone that lead the slate haired teen to believe differently.

"Axel, I can't terrify Zexy! What if he got hurt? On his first time over! I'd feel sooooo bad!" Demyx whined, wincing as he downed shot. He handed the glass to Axel with a disgusted look on his face. "By the way, that shit is nasty. I'm not doing any more with you."

"Oh come on, it's green apple. It's not that bad."

"It doesn't taste like apple at all!"

The vocalist smirked, emerald eyes turning to Zexion as he gave up on his band mate.

"There's this walking trail in the back field. Goes through the bush and stuff, its real cool. Creepy even. And there's some of the more rowdy cattle back there. Like Demyx's bull. Thing fuckin' hates me." Axel shrugged, as if he had no idea why.

"You have red hair, and you used to pester it growing up!"

Roxas laughed and leaned against the table.

"Are you really that much trouble, everywhere you go?" the youngest asked up to the vocalist.

"I'm not the trouble, the trouble just follows me where ever I go." He ruffled the others hair playfully, smirking when he figured he'd mussed it enough to look a bit goofy, yet still adorable.

"Sure. Keep telling yourself that."

Zexion could only watch in absolute shock as Axel proceeded to poor Roxas a shot, as well as himself another too. They were getting along. Well, actually. Axel was far less nervous than he had been at the beginning of the week. And Roxas was getting so… close. Close to Axel. They were talking and laughing and had been play fighting earlier…

The smile plastered on Demyx's face told Zexion that the other boy was thinking he exact same thoughts. Axel looked so happy. Not troublesome, not devious, and not pissed off. He was really _happy_. And it was because he was actually getting somewhere with Roxas.

"Think you can take it, squirt?"

"I bet I could drink you off your ass tonight, Axel."

"Pfft! You're like, what, twelve? Like you could out drink _me_." The red head, readied another shot, waiting for Roxas to press the glass to his lips.

"Ax, don't forget you have a case of beer here too." Demyx said with a sigh, running his hand through his hair.

"Yeah, you and Rox can help me finish that."

"You're already doing shots though.."

"Beer before liquor, never been sicker. Liquor before beer, you're in the clear. Come on Dem! You know how it goes!" Axel chuckled and sucked back the shot, nearing choking on a laugh as he watched Roxas make a very unpleasant face at the taste as he copied the motion.

There was a short buzzing noise and Roxas pulled his phone from his pocket, coughing lightly due to the lingering taste in his mouth. Flipping it open, the youngest read the message he'd received and snapped the device back shut.

"Dem's right, it doesn't taste like green apple. And Sora ways we should come play he and Riku in a game of ping pong."

Demyx leaned around the doorway to the kitchen so that he could peer through the living room and through the doorway into the room where Riku and Sora could be seen leaning against the pong table.

"Was it really necessary to text that?" The guitarist asked loudly, Sora's laugher reaching the other teens in the kitchen. "I mean, we're like, a room away!"

"Just get you asses in here already!" Riku responded, smirking as Demyx huffed at him.

"Fine, what ever! We'll come play!"

The others followed Demyx into the other room, Axel stopping with Roxas along the way to snatch up a few beers before they entered the room where Demyx was taking up a paddle, Zexion looking rather terrified that he was expected to play as well.

Eventually the slate haired teen got the hang o the game, and was found to be quite good, having saved Demyx from having to do embarrassing dares a couple times, as that was Riku's idea of punishment for losing.

Riku was on a bit of a devious streak, it seemed, as the dares were getting more and more twisted as he and Sora continued to dominate first Zexion and Demyx, then Axel and Roxas at the games of table tennis.

After nearly an hour of playing, there were a number of empty beer bottles tucked under the pong table on the side where Axel and Roxas had been, and still were playing. Demyx and Zexion had been fixed a couple of drinks and, after a tiring dare of giving Riku and Sora piggy backs around the house, ended up slumped on opposite ends of a tattered couch along the wall of the small room.

Hayner had long since turned up a stereo in the living room, and Pence could be heard laughing obnoxiously every now and then. Apparently, he was losing whatever drinking game the teens out there were playing. Roxas hadn't lied. He really did suck.

At one point in the middle of a rather bouncy song, most likely something one of the girls had wanted to listen to, there was a piece of music that didn't quite match. Screamo did not match pop.

Axel paused mid drink, pulling out a small flashing cell phone. With a smirk in place, he flipped the device open and held it to the side of his head.

"Yo."

"Look at him. He's had the thing two days and he acts like it's been years." Demyx laughed from his place on the couch next to Zexion, lazily stretching his arms over his head.

Axel frowned, listening to the speaker on his cell phone.

"No. I'm not coming raiding; I'm at Demyx's house... No, he has dial-up." Axel crossed his arms over his chest and sighed heavily. "No... Lots of people." Emerald eyes opened to stare straight down at Zexion, who tilted his head curiously. "Yeah, he's here... Yep, just a sec." Removing the cell phone, the redhead took a few steps forward, hand outstretched. "Zex, phone's for you."

"Me? Who would want to talk to me?" a little shocked, he accepted the phone, pressing it lightly to his ear while Demyx watching him with great interest. "Hullo?"

'_Emo Kid. What's up?'_

"S-Seifer?"

Demyx raised a blonde eyebrow to him while Axel went back to the game of ping pong, serving the small ball to Riku who was rather unprepared on the other side of the net, Sora yelping as the ball narrowly missed the two who had begun to chat quietly, drinks in hand instead of paddles.

'_Yeah. You guys are partying without me, you lamers.'_

"Sorry? I don't think Demyx would have expected you to want to come." He answered honestly, looking to Demyx, who had heard him mention the bully's name.

"He'd start shit." Demyx warned.

'_Is __**he**__ there?'_

Zexion smirked impishly.

"Yep, he is."

'_Can I crash?'_

"One sec." Zexion quickly covered the bottom of the phone so that he wouldn't be heard by the older boy. "Dem, he wants to know if he can crash your party."

"Did you not just hear what I said? If he wasn't such a trouble maker, then it'd be fine. But I already have Axel to worry about!" the musician had lowered his voice so that they wouldn't be heard by Axel and Roxas who were already preoccupied by their game of ping pong against Sora and Riku.

"He thinks you'd cause trouble. He's already got Axel here."

'_I won't cause trouble. I promise. I-I don't want any fights…. I won't even drink if he doesn't want me to…. If I fuck anything up, I'll just leave. I'll drive myself right back home.'_

"He promises not to start anything Demyx."

"I heard part of that." Demyx smiled lightly at his friend, then sighed. "I suppose he can. He's not allowed to drink though. I don't know what he's like once he's had some."

"He says fine, but no drinking. That's just because he doesn't know what you're like, and well, neither do I." Zexion said, a certain kind tone leaking through his voice.

'_Thanks Zexion. That means a lot.'_ there was a slight pause. _'Do you think I've got a chance?'_

A smile fell on the slate haired teen's lips, catching Demyx's attention. Blue eyes watched intently, only moving from Zexion's face to glance over at Axel, who was beginning to get suspicious.

"Well, you might. But you'd better get here before he starts drinking, so that he actually has a mind to listen to you." Suddenly, Demyx was grinning like an idiot. "Other wise, he'll be too drunk to use his head, and you promised no fights."

'_Yeah. Ok, I'll be there in an hour. Try not to get wasted before then in case I need some help.'_

"Ha! Like I'd be of any use. Oh, and if you bring Rai, I'll let Hayner beat the crap out of you."

'_That fuck-tard is probably too busy whacking off in his basement.'_

Zexion snickered, as did Demyx.

'_Be there in an hour, lamer.' _There was a loud click as Seifer hung up, Zexion offering a smile to Demyx, who sighed lightly in response. Closing the cell phone quickly, Zexion stood and returned the device to Axel, the redhead simply slipping it back into his pocket and returned to the game

"That's cute." Demyx said quietly as Zexion slumped back down, taking a sip of his rye and coke. "Seifer likes Hayner."

Zexion nodded, setting his drink back down on the box next to the torn up couch.

"He's scared about it."

The blonde to his left blinked curiously, fingers intertwined behind his head.

"Really? Well... I suppose I can see why. Hayner is liable to just punch him if Seifer isn't careful about... telling him." This received another nod, slower this time. "But, why tell you?"

"I wish I knew." The younger teen shrugged, crossing one leg over the other. "I keep having theses guys tell me about their boycrushes. It's rather frustrating."

"Oh?" Demyx remained with his hands behind his head, though beginning to chew his lip with what appeared to be boredom.

"Everyone else seems to have found someone they've taken an interest in. I think... I think this was why I didn't hang out with a certain crowd before. So that I didn't get so... involved." The smile on his lips faded and he began to look around for something to entertain himself, since he was beginning to get sick of just sitting around, and he was already falling into the state of openness. He was on his second glass, his first having been rather strong to begin with, but that was what he got for allowing Riku to pour him the drink. That idiot held his liquor rather well it seemed, as his cousin could still manage to hit the small white ping pong ball back across the table particularly well.

"Zexy?" Demyx's voice, as well as the hand placed on the skinny jean clad thigh startled him suddenly. Violet eyes darted to meet blue.

"Yeah?"

"Did you maybe _want_ to find someone?"

Whether it was the amount of alcohol he'd consumed making his face heat up, or the fact the Demyx was leaning a little closer than he normally would, Zexion wasn't sure. Possibly a combination of both.

"D-Demyx. I think you've had enough to drink." He tried, but was met with a very mischievous smirk.

"Zexion." Oh god, he said the full name. Demyx never said his full name! "Is that it? Maybe you just _need_ someone?"

Axel chose that moment to flop backwards onto the couch, falling right between the two younger boys, Roxas wriggling in his arms.

"Haha! No! Axel! Ha! Stop!"

"Oh come on Roxy, you totally cost us the game!" The red head exclaimed, turning to stretch across his bandmate and fellow smoker, his thin fingers tickling Roxas' sides mercilessly.

"You weren't! Ha ha! Covering me well enough! Ha-HAHA! AXEL!"

As uncomfortable as it was to have a flailing couple of hormonal teenage boys on top of him tickling each other, Zexion had to admit he may have scowled slightly when Sora came hurrying over looking rather terrified that his twin brother was currently in the pyromaniac's grasp.

"Roxas!" The younger of the twins exclaimed, reaching out to attempt to help his sibling.

Demyx must have seen that Sora was going to stop the two's interaction as well, because he chose that moment to give Axel's side a strong push, sending the redhead's upper half off his knees and onto the carpeted floor. With a smirk, Zexion pushed the redhead's long spindly legs off as well, sending Roxas downwards and onto his captor.

While Sora's expression seemed to some how worsen, Axel's own laugher finally escaped him. Riku paused midway across the room, apparently thinking he'd help Sora rescue his brother from his supposed creeper.

"Haha! Axel, where's my beer?" Roxas giggled slightly, rolling off the older boy and onto the floor next to him.

"You drank it already."

"You sure _you_ didn't drink it?" the blonde inquired, giggling a little bit quieter as he struggled to accurately poke Axel's nose playfully. Shaking his head 'no', Axel removed his hands from the younger teen's sides, instead tucking them against this thin torso awkwardly.

"Demyx says I shouldn't be drinking too much tonight. I've had some already, and I need to make what I have last."

"Being all smart... about your booze. Haha. You should go get another. Me and you. We'll go get some more from the kitchen."

"Roxas, I think you should stop for a bit." Sora said down to him, concern showing in his voice.

"Riku!" Zexion all but exclaimed, his cousin looking to him curiously. "I think you should go make Sora a drink. One of your real good ones." He suggested with a devious glint in his visible eye.

Riku paused to consider the idea, then grinned.

"Good idea Zex. Come on Sora. I hear Hayner yelling about something in the kitchen." The silver haired teen said, quickly grabbing hold of the younger boy's hand and pulling him through the door way, a blush painted on the brunette's cheeks at the action.

"HA! Riku better get him smashed!" Roxas giggled, attempting to get up onto his knees but only half succeeding. Instead the younger boy fell onto the redhead's chest, smiling sheepishly down into emerald eyes. Where as Roxas was most definitely past being tipsy, Axel had just barely reached the point. With cheeks as red as his hair, the vocalist swallowed nervously, but made sure to keep his hands securely on Roxas' thin hips.

"R-Roxas.. Um…"

Zexion leaned over, hand covering his mouth partially.

"Demyx, we should go." he whispered. The guitarist's eyes darted from him, down to Axel who looked like he might die of nervousness, then back.

"Hey, don't you go backin' out on me now." Roxas suddenly commanded, steadying himself on Axel's chest. "I thought for sure I'd had you figured out. Don't go proving me wrong now of all times."

Axel blinked once, twice, then tilted his head in confusion.

"Oh come on, don't gimme that." Roxas pouted, but settled his small hands on either side of the older teens face, thumbs reaching up to lightly caress the black tattoos on his cheeks. "You and I both know you like me."

Demyx's mouth fell wide open, but he and Zexion remained still. If either of them moved, it may disrupt the 'moment' that was occurring on the carpeted floor in front of them.

"Y-you know?" Axel stuttered, his brilliant eyes somehow growing wider.

"Of course I know. You aren't exactly subtle." The blonde scoffed, but then smirked, one hand moving to run through messy red locks.

"Roxas.. I-I…" Axel quickly tried to advert his eyes, move his head, anything, but the younger boy wouldn't have it. Blue eyes locked with nervous emerald.

"Axel, my twin brother is about as gay as they come, did you really expect me to be any different?"

Zexion held in the urge to keel over laughing. The look on both Demyx and Axel's face said it all.

"You.. Don't mind that I…?"

Roxas smiled sweetly, leaning down to press to tip of his nose to Axel's.

"Of course not. I'm quite happy actually." Roxas chuckled, still a drunk sound to his voice. Axel seemed to pick up on the tinge however.

"But is it the alcohol speaking, or you, Rox?" He asked worriedly.

When the blonde's sweet expression turned into an absolute frown, Zexion heard Demyx gasped lightly, the guitarist concerned for his bandmate. He too was biting his lip in nervousness, though a voice in the back of his head was still yelling that they really ought to get out of the room, he forced himself to stay and not disrupt anything.

"Axel, I didn't just figure this out now, if that's what you mean." when he noticed the fearful look in the redheads eyes, Roxas calmed himself once more, carefully moving his fingertips over the tattooed cheek again. "I just needed some courage to tell you that its not so one sided. Liquid courage."

That was all he needed. Axel's hands finally moved from Roxas' sides to entangle in wispy blonde hair as he forced his back off the ground slightly. Carefully pressing his lips to Roxas', he made a mental note to thank Demyx for telling him to take it easy with the booze since it had really paid off to be somewhat sober. Then, everything but Roxas was gone to him and he sat up, pulling the younger boy into his lap. Where Roxas was sloppily drunk and forceful, Axel was cautiously precise, catching every kiss the blonde would have missed.

"R-Roxas?"

It was Axel, not Roxas, who froze. While the redhead remained still, shoulders tense, Roxas slowly seemed to realize he was being watched. Blue eyes opened to glare at his sibling, the blonde shifting to sit up properly, though his legs still remained on either side of Axel's boney hips.

"What, Sora? What do you want?" he snapped, reaching to entwine his fingers in Axel's, who still hadn't turned around, his eyes shut tight in fear.

"You- You're drunk, Rox. Don't -"

"So what if I'm drunk? At least I know what I'm doing." the younger of the twins interrupted with a growl. "At least I'm actually serious about this! I really like him, Sora."

Axel's cheeks were matching his hair again, and Zexion couldn't help the soft 'aww' that escaped him when he noticed the blissfully happy look in those emerald eyes. His noise attracted the attention of everyone though, especially Demyx, who was smirking triumphantly next to him on the couch.

"You hopeless romantic." the blonde chuckled, playfully elbowing the smaller teen, who smiled sheepishly in response.

"Yeah, well-" he crossed his arms, though a hint of the smile was still present on his lips. "He's just been trying for so long… and they're cute!"

"He has?" Zexion's lavender eyes went wide as his head snapped to look at his cousin.

And just like that, Demyx was on his feet and grabbing hold of Zexion's one unoccupied hand.

"Come on Zexy, everyone's gettin' drunk 'cept us!"

Awkward moment avoided? Only to be replaced with another.

"Zex!"

"Going to get a refill!" The slate haired teen yelled back to his cousin as he was pulled in the direction of the kitchen, Demyx laughing giddily the whole way.

"Dem-Demyx! You really think you need more to drink?" the younger boy asked as the musician flung the fridge door open. Pausing in his grabbing of cold booze, the blonde turned to look at him.

"Zexy, I'm hardly tipsy." His voice was even, his steps were steady. Zexion's face went blank in attempt to compute the current situation. Demyx was still rather sober. "It takes more than just a couple drinks to get me."

"O-oh… but then?"

A bottle of vodka to mix in one hand, Demyx stepped forward and leaned down to look the other in the eye.

"I'm actually curious… whether you've been thinking about only everyone else's relationships? Or maybe your want of one as well."

_It's kind of hard not to want what everyone else seems to have and enjoy so damn much. _He dealt with it every day it seemed. Seifer, Axel, his cousin. There wasn't a day recently where the thought hadn't crossed his mind that maybe he was missing out.

The sound of liquid being poured reached his ears and Zexion realized Demyx was now at the counter, pouring the two of them their drinks.

"I.. Don't know what I want." Zexion stammered out, stepping over to the counterside, leaning on it absentmindedly.

"That makes two of us." Demyx took a quick swig from the bottle of vodka instead of his mixed glass, then placed it back into the refrigerator. "Lets see which one of us figures it all out first, huh?"

Before Zexion could respond, Demyx was walking away again, headed in the direction of the living room.

"D-Demyx! Wait!"

"I'm going to play RockBand! Come play with me Zexy! I need a bass player since Larxene isn't here!" the mulleted boy called back before he disappeared around the corner.

He was about to follow, just about to give chase, when a rather frustrated looking Riku came through the doorway, arms crossed over his chest and aqua eyes narrowed at his cousin.

"You said 'for so long'." the older of the Schweyer boys stated forcefully.

_Shit, I did._

"Uhhhmmm, no I didn't." He couldn't help snicker as Riku snorted. Yeah, he wouldn't have believed himself either. Zexion plucked his drink from the countertop and took a sip, raising his one visible eyebrow at his cousin as he shrugged. He felt so very devious, not giving his housemate a straight answer.

"Zexion! You knew? You knew he liked him and you didn't say anything to Sora?"

Zexion smirked impishly, turning on his heel, drink in hand, and walking towards the kitchens exit. He paused, looking back over his shoulder to add only a 'My house. Its on fire' and hurried into the living room, chuckling to himself as he heard his cousin groan loudly in frustration.


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

Riku was doing a good job getting his best friend completely wasted. He already had the brunet to the point where he was convinced he could sing, and Axel was in no position to say no to handing over the device in his grasp when there was a perfectly willing Roxas awaiting his return to the couch.

As Sora snatched up the microphone from the redhead's hands, Riku cheered from his place on drums. Zexion groaned, deciding not only was Sora drunk enough, but so was his cousin.

"Someone take my place. My fingers are killin' me!" the slate haired teen exclaimed, holding out the fake bass guitar. Pence readily accept, though it didn't look like anyone really wanted him to.

Oh, _Right_. He sucked at life. _Right_.

Before Zexion could slump in the corner of the sofa directly behind where Demyx stood flipping through the list of songs on his game guitar, there was a swift knock on the door.

"Zexy, could ya get that for me, my hands are busayyy~"

"I suppose." Though he really didn't feel like making the trek to the front door, he did anyways, dodging a flailing Kairi and Namine, who appeared to be describing ways to make better chip dip then what Demyx had concocted.

There was a second strand of knocks on the door, though a little less urgent than before. Just as the sound finished, Zexion swung the door open, single visible eyebrow raised.

"That was more than an hour." He stated, crossing his arms over his chest as if he were bored by the others presence. It was the one time in his life he'd ever been smug to the blonde in person, and hell if the alcohol was going to make him think he shouldn't have.

"Heh.. Uhh.. Yeahh well…." Seifer's blue eyes darted nervously from Zexion violet orb to the scene through the doorway. He froze as he spotted whom he'd been looking for.

"God, you're a nervous wreck, aren't you?" Zexion asked with a small smirk. "Calm down Seifer. He's sober-ish still. Been sitting around doing nothing all night really."

"R-really?"

"Yeah. Roxas has noticed it too. He mentioned it to me not ten minutes ago." Zexion shrugged it off, as if it were nothing, relishing the reaction it got from the teen he considered to be the toughest guy he knew.

"Y-you think, he'd listen if I tried to talk to him?"

"Don't know 'til you try, Seifer."

"Zexy~!" Demyx's voice caused the younger teen to turn around sharply, watching the blonde flail with the guitar. "My score! It's-" he paused to grin to Riku who got ready to say it along with him.

"OVER NINE THOUSAND!"

Where as Zexion let out a tipsy cackle, Seifer let his head fall into his awaiting palm with a groan.

"Come watch you guys!" The guitarist insisted, waving them over and then trying to pick up where he left off in the game before he was booed into a loss of game.

Doing as they were told, Zexion and Seifer made their way over to the cluster of couches and sleeping bags, Zexion motioning for the new comer to sit next to him on the sofa while the game continued.

"So Zex, how much have you had to drink tonight?" Seifer asked with an amused chuckle as his new companion nearly tripped Demyx while winding the game cords around with his feet.

"Heh, not enough yet. Demyx want's to see if I'm talkative or excitable when I'm drunk."

"So, question for you, emo-kid."

"Hey, drop the Emo. I'm not Emo." a single violet eye turned to glare at the blonde who smirked in satisfaction while the younger teen took a sip of his mixed drink.

"Okay, Zexion…. Are you and Demyx together or what?"

Zexion nearly choked on his beverage, his coughs attracting the attention of the blonde in front of him, who turned around quickly to make sure he was not going to die.

"Zexy! Are you ok? Seifer! What-"

"I'm fine Demyx." He coughed again. "It was the drink, he didn't do anything." Zexion's cough turned into a light chuckle and he motioned for his friend to continue playing he game before he lost.

"So? Are you? I mean, it sure seems like it the way you talk to each other, or about anyways."

"NO!"

"You aren't? So I'm not out of the loop or something? The kid just turned around the moment you made one unhealthy noise." Seifer couldn't help but laugh when Demyx turned around, blush painted on his cheeks.

"We are NOT together." the mulleted musician insisted, attempting a glare as he caught on to the conversation behind him.

Again, the older blonde let out a laughed, hands up in defence.

"Alright, alright! Sorry I took your friendship are more, guys."

Moments later, when everyone was sick of Pence asking to restart songs, and feeling Axel and Roxas deserved some time by themselves, since no one else particularly wanted to hear Axel cooing things into the young boy's ear, the group opted to head outside, drinks in the hands of all except Seifer, who was surprisingly abiding by the laws he'd been given.

"Seriously, my barn is so cool. I love it." Demyx giggled, taking another drink from the cooler Olette had passed him before the left the house. "We can go to the haymow. Its so good up there. Love it."

"Do you still have the fort we made up there?" Sora asked excitedly as he followed Riku in the darkness.

"Yeah! I _so_ do!" Demyx exclaimed, running to swing the barn door open and flick on the lights so that they could find their way to the shady looking ladder. "I told Dad he couldn't trash it until he absolutely had to use that hay!"

"Which will be next week." his sibling chimed in with a giggle. "The cows gotta eat Dem."

"They eat soo much, fat little things!"

Seifer paused as he reached the ladder, completely aware of the slight glare on his back.

"Am I honestly supposed to climb this?" He asked with an eyebrow raised and hand on the black beany he wore on his head.

"What's wrong, _lamer?_ Scared it'll break?" Came the smart remark behind him. Zexion watched the older teen wince and felt his heart twinge a bit. _That must have hurt_.

"Worried about you falling off and hurting yourself, actually." Seifer said, attempting his usual smugness.

"Pfft! I don't need that crap from you, Seifer."

"Hayner, really, do you honestly wanna start this shit?"

Zexion was doing his best to usher the girls plus Pence up after Riku, Sora and Demyx had already climbed the ladder and were safe in the haymow. He nearly threw himself onto the ladder in desperation to escape the possible WorldWar3 that was about to take place on ground level. As he reached the top and grabbed hold of the wooden door that normally kept the upper level closed off, he smirked down at Seifer who was only then noticing he and the other's absences.

"Well, good luck Seifer." He said with a playfully sweet tone, and let the wooden planked door fall shut, trapping the two blondes down at the base of the ladder.

Hayner shouted up at the door for a moment, before rounding on Seifer, who was shifting uneasily near the stone wall.

"What the fuck was that about? Good luck? What the fuck is up with Zexion! I didn't think he had too much to drink or anything…"

"Hayner… I kind of need to talk to you." Seifer tried to find his voice but it cracked with nervousness.

"Seriously, if those fuckers don't let me up there- UGH. What the fuck, I was supposed to be having fun tonight! Supposed to be drinking myself away so that I could just NOT think!" Hayner growled in frustration, fingers in his spastic blonde locks and hazel eyes narrowed.

"Hayner, calm down. I need to talk."

"No! Why the fuck should I listen to you, huh?" hands suddenly clenched into fists and Hayner turned to face the older teen. "What the Fuck makes you think I should listen to you?"

"B-Because it's the reason I came all the way out here."

Hayner paused for a moment, but scowled upon reaching the only conclusion he could find.

"Why, so that you could just piss me off some more? Boring Friday night, Seifer? Is that it?" He snapped as the taller boy took a few steps towards him, blue eyes set on his own hazel.

"No."

"Then why, huh?" He threw a punch, but due to the impairment of just a couple drinks, Seifer managed to catch it in his own hand.

"Like I said, I need to talk to you. Its.. Important."

Almost instantly, Hayner tried to strike him again. He failed again, and was spun around quickly so that his back was to the other blonde's chest, arm crossed over his own chest while Seifer grabbed hold of his free wrist in order to restrain him further. The action only resulted in Hayner squirming them both backwards and into the stone wall.

He heard the sharp intake of breath as Seifer's back collided with rough stone, he felt his chest rise against his own tank top clad back. He felt the cough against the hairs on the back of his neck.

Then he was pulled to the fluffy hay covered ground an into Seifer's lap as the older boy winced.

"Fuck, that hurt Hayner."

His name. Seifer had said his name. Not Lamer, not Asshat, not.. Anything hurtful. It had been his _name_. He hadn't heard it said meaningfully in well, years.

"It was supposed to." He spat out anyway. "Now let go!"

"N-not until you calm down."

"Fine." after a long, rather peeved sounding sigh, Hayner relaxed, slumping forward slightly in order to distance himself from the other in case it was some sort of trap.

"We need to stop this."

Hayner turned his head slightly, eyebrows raised to the other blonde who was refusing to look up, instead resting his forehead on the young boys shoulder.

"We need to stop fighting like this. I can't taking beating the crap out of you for no reason any more. I mean, yeah, you can be a real dick at times - like just now for example. But- ugh.. I can't believe this." He groaned and forced his forehead more flush against Hayner's exposed skin.

"What's gotten into you? You used to love just dukin' it out with me." came the question.

"Don't act like you've been all too into it lately either. I've noticed, man."

"I've… got a lot on my mind."

"Yeah, same here. Actually, just one thing, but that seems to be enough to fuck with my head on a daily basis." Seifer moved away slightly, sighing as he did. "And it's not even like it's something I can just deal with quickly."

"Spit it out already." Hayner tried to adjust his position to sit a little more comfortable while still in his tormenter's grasp.

"You."

"W-what?"

"I can't get you out of my head, Hayner." Seifer looked up then, blue eyes meeting half visible hazel, the younger boy craning his neck to get a better look at his captor. "Every time we scrap, shout insults… It sticks. That look." As he slowly let go of Hayner's wrists, the blonde began to turn around better, confusion written over his features.

"Not that 'what the fuck' look." Seifer chuckled humourlessly. "The other one. The really lost one."

Panic flickered through hazel orbs and Seifer's hand was being set on his thin shoulder.

"Nope, not that one either." rough hands began gently running over skin, quickly massaging tense muscles, calming edged nerves.

"S-Seifer? What are you talking about?" Hayner asked, the wobble to his voice rather evident.

"I think… half the time when it looks like I'm trying to kill you, I'd much rather be kissing you."

By the time Demyx could barely manage to stand up on hay bails, Zexion had long grown frustrated with the antics of a very intoxicated Kairi. She was clearly throwing herself in between Sora and Riku. While Sora hardly seemed to notice, Riku was about ready to impale her with a pitch fork. And Zexion was quite willing to go searching for one if his cousin asked.

Olette and Pence had disappeared into one of the smaller hay forts, and no one was willing to follow after them. Namine was about the only one besides the slate haired teen who was not stumbling. And that was only because he was sitting.

"Zexy~! Come swing with me! Its soooo much fun." Demyx insisted from his perch on a rafter, long rope in hand. Beneath him was a pile of unbound hay, which he was apparently expecting to land on after a few swings.

"Dem, come down from there." He groaned in response, violet eyes cast upwards at his friend. "You're going to end up getting hurt."

"Nu-uh! I will not!" The blonde wobbled as he stood to his full height on the beam, smirking down once steady again. "Stop being such a little girl and come up here."

"Demyx, don't swing on that. You'll fall. something is bound to go wrong."

"well then why don't you come up here and stop me?"

If he had been sober, he would have probably been smart enough to not do as the guitarist said. He probably would have been able to convince his friend that the entire thing was a bad idea, and that the odds of getting hurt were not in his favour. He'd had enough to drink that night however, to have no where near the sense to do either things.

Though it took him longer than it had taken Demyx to scale the half-assed ladder and wall due to the shortness of his limbs causing him to be unable to reach, he did get to the beam. Eventually. Demyx never moved, thankfully. He just stood there, goofy grin on his face and blue eyes wide and sparkling with excitement.

"Come on shorty, you can make it." The blonde chuckled, offering out a hand to Zexion who was trying to scramble up onto the wooden beam, visible eye wide with his nervousness. He took it without hesitation, trying to steady himself as he got to his feet.

"D-Demyx, we really ought to get down from here." the younger teen insisted.

"No way! I've swung on this a million times." He gestured to the rope in his hand, somehow maintaining his place on the rather thin beam.

"But were you're drunk then?"

"Maybe?"

"He wasn't!" Namine called up to them. "Zex, please get him down." She was attempting to find a foothold so that she could follow the boy up, but due to the level of her own intoxication, she was simply wandering around feeling the barn walls instead of anything really productive.

"See? Now come down."

"I know the quickest way then!" Just as Demyx made the motion to jump and swing, Zexion grabbed hold of the rope as well in hope of stopping the other just in time. He neglected to account for the weight difference between him and the musician in his calculations. Once again, Newton's laws and Demyx went to work together, sending a terrified Zexion Schweyer in the direction of empty air.

"Zexion!"

There was a tug on the rope and the material of the smaller's shirt as Demyx grabbed hold as well, adjusting to wrap an arm around his thin frame. The two hardly made two swings before Demyx's hand slid off the rope, his weight again being too much for Zexion to hold. With a rather girlish shriek from the blonde that almost matched his sister's below, they fell earthward, landing roughly in the pile of unbound hay.

Zexion coughed and sputtered, having landed on his back, the wind being knocked from his lungs and leaving him clutching his chest as he sucked in air.

Demyx had only slightly broken the younger boys fall, clutching his hip which would undoubtedly be black and blue by morning. His blue eyes quickly darted to the sounds at his side and he rolled over, despite the sting of his injury.

"Zexion! Oh my god, are you okay? I'm so sorry!" the blonde hovered over the others twitching form, placing a hand gingerly on his friends shoulder. As Zexion continued to inhale sharply, hacking unevenly, violet eyes opened to look up at the other, tears welling up due to his body's reaction to the fall. a single droplet slid across his porcelain cheek, and Demyx felt his heart constrict.

Zexion was hurt, and crying. And it was all his fault.

"Zexion! I'm sorry! I-I didn't mean- I didn't- didn't want you to…! I'm sorry!" he exclaimed, his voice cracking as he neared tears himself. His sister hurried over, kneeling down with a hand on her sibling's shoulder in comfort.

"Are you okay? You fell so far!" she exclaimed worriedly, her gaze darting back and forth from the gasping teen on his back to her brother next to her, who looked horrified by the fact Zexion wasn't back to normal.

"D-Dem-" Zexion coughed again, reaching up with a shaky hand to touch his finger to the blonde's cheek, trying to calm him. "Demyx. I'm ok." He swallowed hard, his other hand wiping away the single tear that had fallen. "It's ok. I just had the wind knocked out of me." slowly he sat up, wincing as the barn spun around him. Alcohol and falling was a bad combination, he decided, feeling like laying back down was his best option.

"We should go inside." Namine suggested, looking over to where a very ruffled Olette and Pence had emerged from a stack of hay bales. "I think those two are already done, so, they'll go right to sleep I hope."

Demyx nodded, the motion soon copied by Zexion, who took the hand offered to him by the musician and got to his feet.

"No more drinking for me tonight." Demyx sighed heavily, looking down to the slate haired teen apologetically.

"Yeah, you're cut off." the younger agreed, prodding the blonde in the ribs in a hazy manner, stumbling slightly when he attempted to talk in the direction of the door back down to ground level.

"W-whoa! Zexy, you're not doing so good!" Demyx exclaimed, following after him worriedly. "Maybe you should sit down for a bit."

"I kinda just want to go to bed. Or into the house. To lay down." rubbing his eyes tiredly, the smaller boy paused to wait for his friend, who proceeded to help steady his steps with an arm around his waist. Normally, he would have protested to such a gesture, but seeing as he really didn't feel like falling on his face, he'd go along. He needed the help anyway.

"Kairi, come on! We're going back!" Namine called into the open haymow.

"Us too?" Riku asked, Sora popping out of a pile of hay next to him with a giggle.

"Yeah, no one stays up. We should go back. There's always more RockBand you could play." the petite blonde said with a warm smile, her hands clasped together. "Its just some of us are getting tired, so we should probably go back to the house."

"Zexion's tired?" Riku asked, an eyebrow raised in his cousins direction. Then he noticed the slight limp and stumble in slightly younger boy's steps to the uncovered door in the floorboards. "Zex! What happened!"

"I fell, dumbass!" The slate haired teen leaned on Demyx for support as he shot a glare across the haymow.

"From where? How did I miss that shit?"

"From the rafter!" he groaned in frustration, one of his hands running roughly through his hair. _And if you weren't too occupied by Sora you probably would have seen!_

Now, now. That wasn't entirely fair. If Kairi hadn't been forcing herself between his cousin and Sora then Riku probably still would have seen._ On top of that, he's wasted out of his face._

Demyx flung open the door, Zexion catching it before it slammed and made too much noise.

"Shh!" he hissed up at the blonde who still held him steady. "Seifer and Hayner!" almost instantly the musician's free hand was covering his mouth, and he winced at his own stupidity.

"Shit, totally forgot." he whispered back, helping Zexion sit down on the hay covered boards, his skinny jean clad legs dangling down the hole. "Should I maybe go down first?"

Zexion's violet eyes narrowed a moment. "If its to catch me if I fall, I'll kick you. I'm not that handicapped."

Demyx snickered and shrugged lightly to him before motioning for Zexion to just get down the ladder already. Doing as he was told to, the younger boy began his decent, leaving Demyx to warn the others to remain quiet as they followed.

As he reached the bottom, he scanned the barn floor. No dead bodies, no blood splatters…. Good. It couldn't have gone too horribly then. As he limped towards the barn doors, he spotted a large green mass, and what appeared to be blonde hair sticking out of one edge of the material.

"Are they both under there?" Demyx's voice made him jump. "They're going to smell like horse in the morning. That's Apollo's blanket."

Footsteps from outside told them otherwise. Zexion turned to find Seifer peering in, cigarette in hand and clad only in his loose fitting jeans and rather shredded undershirt.

"Keep it down or he'll wake up again." pulling his black beanie from his pocket, the usually moody blonde took a long drag from the cancer stick, blue eyes moving to watch the green blanket curiously.

"You're still here. It couldn't have gone too badly." Zexion stated, a small smirk on his lips. Demyx helped the smaller boy take a few more steps forward, Sora and Riku descending the ladder behind them.

"Not horribly. He tried to beat the shit out of me before I even said anything though." Seifer sighed heavily, slipping his signature hat on over his short hair "Eventually I got him to listen."

"Didja kiss him?" Demyx asked, doing a little bounce in excitement and receiving an elbow in the ribs from Zexion.

"Dem! Give them time!" the younger boy scolded, violet eyes narrowed up at the blonde.

Seifer chewed his lip, leaning on the doorframe with his eyes slipping closed wearily. "No, Demyx, I didn't kiss him." a quiet 'awh' sounded in the darkness, Sora and Riku coming to join the other boys while Pence was busy nearly killing himself trying not to fall down the ladder. "The most I managed to get was just sitting and… Discussing. Which is better than him just trying to kill me, I suppose."

Demyx nodded, grinning. "He didn't push you away! And that's good!"

"I.. guess it is. I mean, it's not like I asked him out, I just kind of…. Let him know." with a worn sigh, he stood up straight once more. "Is it alright that I stay the night Demyx?"

"Of course! Seifer, you're _totally_ welcome to stay. Good luck finding a place on a couch though!" The musician stumbled drunkenly, still managing to keep Zexion on his feet however.

"Speaking of which, I don't feel like sleeping on the floor, so, Demyx? Can we please get to the house before Axel and Roxas claim one and attempt to make babies on the bigger of the couches while we're out here?" Zexion asked rather monotone, his eyes narrowed as if he could seriously imagine that to be a probable outcome of the night.

"Ack! NO. They will NOT dirty my favorite couch!"

"Who's dirtying a couch?" Namine asked loudly, making Seifer wince at the possibility of the screech waking up Hayner.

There was a chorus of shushing, the petit girl apologizing as she closed the door to mow before trotting over to join the rest of the teens in the doorway.

"Demyx." Zexion nudged his currently aid lightly. "Couch. Inside. Now please."

"You're awful demanding for needing my help, you know that, shorty?" Demyx giggled, beginning the trek anyways.

"Shorty? Demanding?" Zexion cackled, his intolerance for the alcohol he'd consumed throughout the night showing. "It's your fault I can't walk right! And you have a mullet!"

"Well, you're a gimp, and you walk too slow, even with my help!" the blonde giggled in return, being carefully on the stone pathway not to trip as he picked up pace so as to leave the others talking to Seifer at the barn.

"I'm not slow!"

"Demyx! Carry him! You might actually make it back to the house before morning!" Seifer's voice boomed, a snicker trailing at the end of his voice as he watched from the barn door, the other teens having left him there in hopes of getting to the house where it was warm. Much to the older boy's amusment, Demyx complied, scooping the frail now-not-so-antisocial teen up in his arms and running off in the direction of the porch light, Zexion protesting loudly the entire way.

With a smile and a sigh, Seifer shook his head at them, turning around to head back into the old barn after flicking his cigarette end into the gravel. He walked as quietly as he could over to the green blanket in the hay. The blonde lifted up one end and carefully crawled into the folded material, shuffling over next to Hayner's sleeping form. The younger of the two cuddled up closer in his sleep, an arm finding its way over Seifer's thinly clad torso.

Letting another, more contented sigh escape him, Seifer rested his head on his arm and let exhaustion from the earlier struggle overtake him, blue eyes fluttering closed only moments later.

Seifer hadn't noticed the slight change in the position of the horse blanket. And he certainly never noticed the hazel gaze that had been watching him for the last few moments from behind dark eyelashes.


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12.**

God he felt dizzy. His eyes were closed and he still felt as though he were spinning. As that feeling slowly faded, it was replaced with a dull throb. His ears felt as though they were full of water. His one side hurt. He felt like he had been hit by a train, generally.

But something felt reeeaalllyyy good. There was one sensation, soft and light. Careful even. It was a slow, drawn out touch. Back and forth, then a different swishing pattern. It sent shivers of a pleasant kind up his spine, the kind that made one's skin prickle in the most enjoyable way. And was that…? Humming?

Zexion let out a contented sigh, keening into the touch he was receiving. He decided no matter how much his body currently ached, this was possibly the best feeling to experience. Non-sexual feeling anyways.

The soft melody continued, not faltering or growing any louder. The touch however, seemed to slow for a moment, and Zexion noticed the usual weight on his right cheek was out of place by the slightest amount. He was positive he was laying on his back. The weight of his hair should have been on his cheek. It always was. Instead, a touch ghosted over the uncovered skin. He had apparently changed his expression unknowingly, because the touch was gone almost instantly, instead returning to his forehead and trailing backwards through his shaggy hair.

The pleasant feeling prickled all over again and he found himself relaxing once more as fingers trailed through his hair, parting the slate strands only to then go through again and change them.

So that's what it was. The more he thought about it, the more startling it became. Someone was playing with his hair. He didn't know who. Someone he didn't know was touching him. Touching his hair.

And it felt damn good.

Opening his eyes or moving would take effort, and he was feeling rather comfortable laying the way he was. An experimental flick of his socked foot told him he indeed was laying down. On a couch it felt like. But then, he was laying on something partially.

Violet eyes slowly cracked open, just enough to see, but only enough to appear as a stir in sleep.

Blonde. And a soft smile. That same melodious tune continuing as fingertips trailed down, Demyx seemed rather peaceful as he watched lazily with half open blue eyes.

Zexion opened his mouth to speak, only a stutter of a sound escaping him, causing his eyes to open fully. Demyx froze above him, but he felt what ever was supporting his shoulders shift slightly. He assumed that meant he was currently laying with his head in the musician's lap.

"Z-Zexion… I uh…" His cheeks lit up a rosy colour, and then he began trying to look elsewhere, biting his lips and starting to remove his hand from the younger boy's hair.

"D-don't stop."

Those blue eyes were suddenly wide saucers, staring down into violet questioningly.

"It felt really nice." Zexion offered a small shrug lamely, trying to overcome his nervousness. Demyx appeared to be no better above him, chewing his lip in question as to what to say.

It was Riku who broke the silence, shuffling in carrying two mugs in hand. He paused at the scene before him, one silver eyebrow raised at the pair who were frozen in their places.

"Did… I miss anything last night?" He asked curiously, looking from his cousin who seemed to be smiling slightly, over to Demyx who appeared to be fearful of his reaction.

"No, Ri. You didn't - Other than me falling, anyways." Zexion finally said, shifting in his place slightly, but still not removing himself.

"You fell?" the older boy kept the look of confusion, moving his weight from one foot to the other as he stood before the couch.

"Off the barn rafter." Zexion sighed heavily, letting his eyes fall closed once more.

"Oh my God, Zexy, I'm so sorry!" Demyx's hand flew to his mouth, wincing as he recalled the scene for what seemed to be the hundredth time that morning. "I never should have done that, and I've been feeling like such a douche all morning!"

Violet eyes opened again, still remaining uncovered by his long slate locks since the musician had pushed them away.

"Demyx, its alright. I didn't get seriously injured. I'll be fine, don't worry so much." he said quietly, small smile gracing his thin lips.

"Anyways.. Zex, did you want any coffee or tea? The kettle just boiled in the kitchen." Riku said, the smug grin on his face letting his younger cousin know something devious was going through the other boy's mind.

"… Tea sounds nice." with a sigh, Zexion raised an eyebrow to his cousin, but made no attempt to remove himself from the couch, nor the musicians lap.

"I think.. He wanted us to make our own." Demyx groaned as the silver haired teen walked away without responding properly. "But that means having to walk to the kitchen."

"Well, you could walk if you wanted to." with a small shrug, the younger boy closed his eyes again, attempting to will himself back to sleep. "I don't know what time it is, but its definitely not three pm. I could use more sleep."

"What?" the octave of the blonde melodious voice was slightly higher than necessary, causing the both of them to wince, hands flying to their pounding foreheads.

"Ow! Demyx!"

"Ahhh… I can't… ugh… I didn't realise how loud that was going to be!" Demyx hissed, eyes shut tight. "Oh man, I'm going to the kitchen and making coffee. Did you want me to get you tea and a Gravol?"

"Oh god, yes please…" Zexion draped an arm over his eyes, shielding his lavender gaze from the room's ceiling lights.

"That means I have to stand."

"But you're rather comfortable, Demyx. I'm afraid I must insist you remain here another moment or two."

Demyx chuckled lightly, running a hand lazily through the younger boy's shaggy slate hair as he shook his head.

"I'll be back in a couple minutes, Zexy." With that, he lifted Zexion's head off his legs, and got to his feet, stretching lazily before slowly wandering into the kitchen.

When the blonde returned moments later, a mug of coffee in one hand, tea in the other, he found Zexion was asleep once more. Not able to stop the gentle smile from appearing on his face, Demyx took his place back on the far left cushion and set the two drinks on the end table next to him. Being careful not to wake the curled up science student, he let his long limbs hang over the edge of the couch instead of under the mop of slate hair next to him. Losing interest in surveying the damage done by his house guests the previous night rather quickly, he instead listened closely to the sounds of the other teens slowly stumbling into wakefulness.

Riku was already up, and that meant Sora had to have been the one to rouse him, so the muffled voices coming from the dining room were probably belonging to them. Though he had to lean his head back to see through the doorway, Axel's red hair was still visible on the couch in the Ping-Pong room. More low whispers were coming from that room, so either Axel was talking to himself, which was very possible if the redhead was still asleep, or Roxas had woken up on top of the pyromaniac and they were having a discussion.

The ceiling above him creaked and footsteps could be heard. Namine and Kairi had headed straight up to bed after coming in from the barn the previous night, and Demyx figured it wouldn't belong before the two came downstairs needing their caffeine fix as well.

A knock on the door caused Zexion to stir, head lifting quickly and blue eyes opening half way to stare in the direction of the noise before the teen flopped back down, Pence's voice having reached his ears.

"Heya Seifer. Comin' in for some coffee? Me and 'Lette were just making a fresh pot."

"Yeah, actually." Though his voice was a little gruff and tired, the sound definitely belonged to the older boy. Upon entering, two sets of shoes were seen being kicked onto the mat on the floor, meaning Hayner had decided on following the other blonde.

Before Demyx could wave a greeting to the small group that passed through the kitchen and into the living room, a loud shriek pierced the air.

"RIKU THAT TICKLES!"

While most of the teens clutched their temples, the effects of hangovers or just plain morning drowsiness sending pain to their heads for picking up the frequency, a low angry groan was emitted from the body on the couch, Demyx chuckling next to him.

"That kids going to be a Screamer, I just know it." the slate haired teen grumbled, thin arms wrapping around his head while he tried to burry his face into the cushion below him.

"I'll lend you my big headphones." Demyx offered with a small giggle. Almost instantly, Zexion's violet eyes were looking up at the blonde, a little bit of surprise in his still tired features. "They block out almost anything."

"Sounds good."

Another shriek rang through the farmhouse, everyone wincing again.

"Sora! SHUT THE FUCK UP!" came the yell from the Ping-Pong room.

"Roxas is awake. Nice going, dumb ass." Riku hurried out of the dining room, a bed-headed Sora chasing after him.

"You tickled!"

"Yeah, I know. But you're the one making inhuman sounds at the top of you lungs."

Demyx stood then, offering one hand to a still very drowsy Zexion, his other holding his cup of coffee.

"We should go see Axel and Roxas. Get them some coffee. They'll both probably need it." The slate haired teen accepted the offer with a nod, allowing himself to be pulled off the couch and onto his feet.

Upon entering the pingpong room, one thing was evident; they were definitely not going back on anything from the night before.

Roxas didn't even open his eyes as Demyx and Zexion entered, the older teens dodging empty bottles as they made their way to the table. Axel however, nodded a greeting in their direction.

"Hey guys. How are you two feelin' this morning?" the redhead inquired, bright eyes open and alert while he smoothed the blonde on his chest's undershirt.

"Sore and tired." Zexion answered, arms crossed over his chest.

"You would have gotten a little more sleep if my Fuck-tard of a twin knew how to keep quiet." Roxas' blue eyes opened slightly, the young teen nuzzling his cheek into the warmth of Axel's t-shirt clad chest.

"Awh, Roxy, you gotta let him and Riku have a little fun." Axel chuckled, leaning his head back on the couch arm and closing his eyes.

"They can have plenty of fun being quiet." Roxas grumbled, keening slightly into Axel's caresses on his barely clothed back. "Zexion agrees with me."

"Yes, absolutely." Zexion pinched the bridge of his nose lightly, eyes slipping closed again while Demyx chuckled.

"You two are adorable, you know that?" The guitarist said softly, smiling down at his friends, both of which blushed at the comment. "Zexy, you think so too, right?"

A smirk from the shorter teen caught Roxas' eye.

"So sweet, I think I'm getting cavities." this earned more giggles from Demyx who moved to lean against the wall, legs crossed at his ankles. Zexion shrugged lightly, his own few chuckles escaping him quietly. "For serious though, you two are cute."

"For serious?"

"Yes, for serious Axel."

"Oh Really?"

"Yeah Really."

Demyx couldn't help laugh at the two a bit louder, hand over his mouth in attempt to contain his outburst.

"Haha, you guys act like you've been friends for ages now! I can't believe it!"

"I swear, it really is that smokers bond, isn't it?" Roxas said, blowing blonde bangs out of his eyes tiredly. Demyx nodded, still chuckling.

As the four quieted down, the sounds of Pence stumbling about outside the door reached their ears, Zexion shaking his head as he heard Olette give the boy heck.

"First dibs on shower." Came the tired groan, Axel slowly standing with a stretch. He chuckled lightly as the blonde on the couch who was now left cold pouted up at him. "What? You can come watch if you want. Watch, join, what ever suits you."

Blue eyes narrowed.

"What happened to that innocent and shy Axel that wouldn't let me have the couch to myself last night?"

"Probably the same thing that happened to the Roxas who was all over me. Sobered up, and woke to a bit of a confidence boost." the redhead smirked. "Oddly enough, I don't mind either Roxys. Both are too adorable for their own good."

Demyx snickered, leaning back against the wall, mug of coffee clutched tightly too him.

"There will be no sexy parties in my bathroom. My shower is hardly big enough anyways." He giggled, taking a sip shortly after. "Besides, my dad will be home soon, and will be dragging his ass up to his room to sleep. If he wakes up to _that_, he will not be impressed."

Axel made his way to the living room, calling back over his shoulder as the others began to follow him out.

"Dem, you've still got my spare helmet in the barn, right?"

"Yeah, I think so. Should be in that tack room with the bridles."

Axel stopped at the bottom of the wooden stairs, smiling down at Roxas who was still blushing faintly.

"I'll take you home on the bike then, if you want Rox."

Zexion hadn't thought that much excitement was possible for Roxas. Moments later the shower could be heard starting, and Pence and Olette said their goodbyes from the doorway as one of their parents pulled up in a vehicle. While he and his cousin began collecting empty bottles, Demyx and Roxas began rolling up blankets and piling pillows. Seifer offered to drive Hayner home since he had work in a couple hours, causing a sweet smile to grace the blonde twin's features as his best friend excepted the offer rather sheepishly.

"Hey Zexy, can you give me a hand takin' these up stairs?"

Demyx stood, multiple pillows in hand and a folded blanket over each shoulder at the base of the old stairs.

"Sure Demyx. One moment." He set down his mug of tea that he'd been carrying and hurried over to take some of the pillows from his friends hands. Scooping up a few more from the floor, Zexion followed the guitarist up the stairs, listening intently over the sound of the shower as they drew closer.

"I was a little iffy about Seifer and Hayner, eh? It's the bad history between them that had me worried it'd go bad for him last night." Zexion hummed in response, knowing the other would hear him. "But maybe that's what might make it work? That they do have history? I mean, what do Axel and Rox have for history? Nada. They just wear the same brand of skinny jeans."

As they reached the end of the hall on the second floor, Demyx pulled open a small closet and began piling in the pillows on the bottom shelf.

"Everything takes time." Zexion said sagely. "Takes time to get better, takes time to get worse. Both Axel and Roxas, and Seifer and Hayner, have to wait and see how well it all works for them."

"Yeah I guess. How is it you know these things anyways?" with a small smile, Demyx took a few pillows from his friend and tossed them inside.

"Deeeemm!" the door swung shut downstairs, the blonde peering down the steps curiously.

"Yeeaahhh?" He hollered back, eyes turning back to Zexion.

"Dad needs help up the stairs! He hurt his knee again!"

"Namine! You make me feel like an old gimp!"

"Today, you _are_ an old gimp!" the girl giggled back tiredly, the boys upstairs assuming she was supporting her father as she spoke.

Demyx sighed, chuckling lightly at the end. "I better go get him up here and into bed. Then we can finish putting stuff away."

"What did you still need done up here?" the slate haired teen asked, head cocked lightly to one side.

"Dunno, I guess you could just chill until I get Dad in bed."

"I'll help you clean up here, Demyx. You shouldn't have to do it all by yourself."

"I'll rope Naminé into helping me with the upstairs! Bah, besides, you haven't seen my bedroom! Go check it out, and when Axel gets out of the shower you can jump right in there before he even gets down the stairs."

"O-okay… I guess that's reasonable…" the slate haired teen sighed tiredly, not feeling he had the strength to really put up much of an argument against his friend's constant kind ways.

"It's only a little messy, I thought someone might actually sleep in it but I don't think they realized they were allowed to."

Zexion looked around the dimly lit room, eyes trying to absorb every detail. He'd read somewhere that a bedroom told a lot about the person who dwelled within it. Walking around to sit down on the edge of the unmade bed, the teen tugged at his skin-tight jean in attempt to get a little more comfortable.

There was a stereo, slightly larger than his own back in his room, huge stacks of Cds, a large wardrobe who's doors were wide, revealing an assortment of cargo pants, shorts, t-shirts, button up plaid shirts, a few pairs of overly large loose jeans, followed by what appeared to be a pair of black dress pants and then a pair of navy jeans that were more fitting than the others. Zexion's head tilted slightly to the side as he examined them from a distance. Those were close to the same tightness he was wearing now, actually.

_Demyx in tight jeans doesn't sound too bad at all. _He hummed lightly in approval before allowing his eyes to drift more. A worn cowboy hat, some sort of rope, a pair of dress shoes, a tie… Zexion stood and began to walk over to the corner near the nightstand where an acoustic guitar leaned against the wall, the instrument looking old and well loved as it leaned against the arm that also supported the packaged electric guitar that the blonde seemed to drag to every one of his classes.

The floor was covered to a good extent in a mixture of worn clothing and sheets of music. Lined paper had lyrics scribbled down, math homework covered in doodles of music notes instead of actual answers. The constant trail of waving written melodies brought a smile to Zexion pale lips as he attempted to decipher the patterned dots, eventually giving up in favour of exploring more of his friend's bedroom.

The next object to particularly catch his interest what a cluster of photos on his nightstand top, haphazardly left splayed across the wooden surface. They weren't recent by any means. As Zexion picked them up, he couldn't help snicker at the people the pictures were of. Mr. Brooks looked almost the same, the man obviously having kept his young looks for quite some time it seemed. He was in a few photos, along with a young Demyx and Naminé, the two appearing more alike then than they did now.

Demyx was maybe eight years old. So it would be almost ten years since the photos had been taken. Long shaggy blonde hair passed the boys shoulders, and freckles covered his cheeks as he grinned up at the photographer, dressed in overalls, puddle boots and covered in mud up to nearly his waist. A flare of spastic red locks in the next picture told him just how long Demyx and Axel had been friends. Little Axel and Demyx were both seated on top of a dairy cow, the older of the two seated as if he were going to ride the animal, while Demyx seemed more interested in the cobwebs hanging from the barn ceiling.

There was a woman he didn't recognize in some of the photos. Long thin blonde hair of mid-length, freckles, and bright blue eyes. Some pictures she stood with Naminé, attempting to put bows in the girls hair while she flailed with a paint covered hand, others had her next to Demyx's father in the tractor seat or, in one that particularly caught his interest, on the back of a tan coloured horse, appearing to be mid-sorting of the cattle.

There was no mistaking it; this was Demyx's mother. He hadn't seen the woman at the house, but he knew this had to be her. Zexion chewed his lip in realization that he hadn't even heard mention of her. Perhaps it was a touchy subject? Was the marriage split?

As he moved on to another pile, this one having been sitting closer to Demyx's messy bed, he couldn't help keeping his small smile. The photos were slightly more recent, Axel appearing more frequently, along with Olette and Roxas along side Naminé. The woman still remained in the pictures, and since there was a photo of both Axel and Demyx in suits, small diploma's in hand, Zexion assumed it had to have been around the time of grade 8 graduation; Demyx would have just been starting high school.

Blonde hair was greying, though bright eyes remained. Demyx's mother was in less and less of the photographs, and when she was, she appeared distracted if she didn't have either Demyx or Naminé next to her.

Then, she wasn't there. She wasn't in any more photos. The photos seemed to have huge time jumps between them, going from one season to the next without many images of events.

Zexion's eyes narrowed, a small frown on his lips as he back-shuffled, returning to the pictures of the woman.

"She died."

While the voice was quiet and sad, Zexion still jumped, startled by the other. Demyx stood quietly, having snuck up behind his friend to see what he'd discovered.

"You mother?" Zexion inquired, not sure he'd heard correctly. A nod from the older boy confirmed it, Demyx moving to sit on his bed, trying to flatten his blankets as he went.

"I.. never told you… and I don't think its something Riku would tell you either."

The subject wasn't one to just pop up in conversation. Zexion had yet to even notice the lack of a mothering figure in the household, what with how happy and smoothly things ran, it seemed like there had been a woman there all along, perhaps just with a busy day job, or gone on a trip. But, he'd never taken in the lack of photos around the house. There simply weren't any hung up of family members, only scenery. Paintings, plaques for showmanship, breeders papers for a couple cattle…. But no cheesy family photos in the living room.

Demyx sighed heavily, flopping backwards onto his bed and blowing air upwards in attempt to shoo blonde strands of hair from his eyes. He lay like that, the two teens absolutely silent for a few moments.

Shifting his weight from one foot to another, Zexion finally sat down on the end of the bed, violet gaze watching the musician.

"Did.. You want to talk about it?" he offered, single visible eyebrow raised. Demyx smiled lightly, seemingly amused by his words. "I'm new to the whole social interaction thing and you seemed to be dragging me headlong into this, so I figured I'd give the comforting thing a shot."

Demyx laughed, mission accomplished; the mood had been lightened.

"I guess I probably ought to tell you, since I've decided I'm keeping you as a friend after all." The blonde grinned, patting the spot on his bed next to him invitingly. "I'll fill you in with what you've missed in the last few years."

Nodding shyly, the slate haired teen shuffled backwards before laying down, head turned to see Demyx still grinning, though a tinge of sadness could be seen if he looked close enough.

"I've lived here all my life, right?" the musician began with a heavy sigh. "Me and Naminé were both actually born in my parents room. We're a bit old fashioned, my family. Went to a little public school, met Axel when the school closed and we had to go to a city school, instant friendship I guess. Its what happens when you're the kid who plays guitar in the school musicals, and he jumps up on stage and sings the lyrics to the song I was practicing. He was in the choir, but never really soloed for people. He said he liked my mullet, and my taste in music. He came over he next weekend, and after helping us with haying, we jammed until mom made us go to sleep." The sweet smile that graced his lips had Zexion's eyebrows raised in surprise. He and Riku had hated each other at first. They'd been forced together and they hated it. But then, that was different circumstances.

"My family has a bit of trouble with money. We have always just made enough to get by, never more for trips or spending. Just enough to live comfortably. My… my aunt, my mother's sister, never liked that. She lives a very wealthy lifestyle, and never liked that mom married a 'farm hand' as she called my dad." The smile was gone then, blonde eyebrows furrowed. "She made frequent visits, and tried to tell mom how much better life without my dad would be, and how much better it would be for me and Nam. Mom just shrugged and said she was happy with what she had. And I know she was." The image came to his mind in a flash, Zexion joining his friend in smiling lightly as he remembered the photograph of the blonde woman on horseback.

"Your mom looks happy. In the photos I mean." Zexion offered.

"Yeah. She loved being out here. Said she'd never go back to the city because it'd mean giving up the fields, and the horses." he sighed, blue eyes closing lightly as he continued. "I think it was a couple weeks after my graduation she got sick. Me and Axel were helping her sort in the back field. Apollo noticed before we did that mom was having trouble." Eyes opened to look over into violet. "Animals have that crazy knowing deal, right? They know when something is wrong before humans?"

"Yeah. Something like that. They're more in tune with things than we are." The younger boy agreed with a nod, eyes still remaining locked a moment while they stared in silence. Eventually Demyx looked away, continuing.

"He stopped our sorting. Insisted we go home. So we did, but once we got there, mom was dizzy, and she fell. Dad was out picking up grain, so me and Axel helped her into the spare truck, you know, the one I drive now?" Zexion nodded and hummed a yes. "We drove her to the hospital, and she passed out on me while Axel took the wheel… I was so scared. Both of us had only ever driven in fields and maybe with my dad right next to us telling us exactly what to do…" lanky arms wrapped around his torso tightly, fingers gripping the navy material of his t-shirt. "They took her as soon as we got there. I called the house from the payphone, and then Naminé at Kairi's house. Told them what happened. Dad was there within the hour, but they wouldn't let us go see her." He exhaled with a shudder. "They didn't know what was wrong. Test after test, and she eventually was given some medication that allowed her to be almost back to normal while new tests were preformed almost every week."

Zexion's eyes widened as he seen the shine to the other boy's almost always bright blue eyes. Demyx upset was not something he liked, not one bit. The blonde was always so happy, and full of energy. Without that, he wasn't the same person!

"Then they found it. My mom had cancer, and it was killing her. She wasn't even old or unhealthy to begin with, so it was a complete shock to even the doctors. They said at the rate the tumour was growing, she'd have maybe five months. That she would make it to my fifteenth birthday, but not Naminé's fourteenth in June." his normally rather pleasant voice lowered, shaking every once and a while. "She made it to Naminé's birthday. She was there, looking better than she had… It gave me some sort of hope, you know? That maybe the Doctors were wrong, that she was getting better. That maybe she wasn't going to die." He raised an arm to place it over his eyes, trying to wipe at his unshed tears inconspicuously. "I was fifteen, I should have known better. Right after my sisters grade eight graduation, maybe a week later, she couldn't get out of bed. Me and Nam did our best to cater to her every need while Axel and my dad worked the farm. Reno would even come over sometimes to help out and fix anything Ax broke."

Zexion could see Demyx was trying to deviate from the actual event, he could tell the blonde was trying so hard to cheer himself up. Very gingerly, he reached over and rested his hand on the older boy's arm.

"Dem, you don't have to say anymore… I can fill in the rest…"

"Nah… I woke up on a Sunday morning, and Dad told me that me and Axel had to go to his house. I knew then that mom had gotten worse then the week before. Reno picked us up, having just gotten his G2. If I'd have known he'd loose it driving drunk only a month later, I might have disobeyed Dad. Naminé had already been picked up by Kairi's mother. I went in to my parents room, Axel with me. I gave mom a hug, told her I loved her, and I hoped she had a good nap. She just… smiled at me, and told me and Axel not to get into too much trouble in town that night." Demyx paused then, wiping his eyes again. "She acted like nothing was wrong. Like she'd still be there when I got home the next morning. And I knew she wouldn't. I knew she just wanted me and Axel to go be normal kids and goof off in public. Go set things on fire and try and drown each other in the hot tub that night. And we did. Because that's what she wanted."

Demyx sat up, sniffling and wiping at his cheeks.

"I'm sorry… I don't talk about it much and when I do… I just have a very good memory. Every little detail is right there." The musician sighed heavily, breath shaking still. Zexion joined him, wrapping an arm around the taller boy's waist without a second thought.

"Its okay. There's nothing wrong with that… I've never lost anyone close to me, so I can only imagine how horrible it would be." violet eyes closed slowly as the blonde responded, tanned arms coming up around his neck, the older teen's damn cheek pressing into his own uncovered jaw. "I'm glad you had Axel to help you through it. He seems to be a very loyal friend to you."

"He…. He is… Axels been there so long. He's my best friend and I don't know what I'd do without him some days."

"Thanks Demyx."

Zexion looked up in surprise once more, violet eyes directed at the tall thin figure leaned against the door frame, normally spastic hair wet on his shoulders. Axel smiled lightly, emerald eyes half open in the dimly lit room. "That means a lot, man."

Demyx shifted and started to move away from Zexion, who to both their surprise had yet to let got.

"No, no, Dem…!" Axel whined quietly. "That was cute, and now you're ruining it...!"

The two on the bed chuckled softly, pulling apart anyways.

"Zexy, its your turn for shower." Demyx said with a small smile at the younger teen. "You can stop smelling like barn finally."

"Ugh, thank god." with a bit of a tired noise, Zexion got to his feet and joined Axel at the doorway.

"I think I left you some towels, Zex. Careful, its real hot at first so just wait outside for the first minute unless you feel like scalding your skin off." the redhead warned with a smirk. Running a hand through his still damp crimson hair, Axel looked back to Demyx. "Your old man doin' okay? I heard you drag him up here so does that mean he partied harder than us last night?"

"Nah, he says he hurt his leg getting off the tractor in our driveway. Goof prolly just tried to jump off like he used to."

After being shown how to work the shower, Zexion was shut in the bathroom, leaving the two older boys in the hall.

"You told him, didn't you?"

Demyx nodded slightly, eyes looking to the closed door next to him as he rubbed his arm lightly.

"And?"

"Well, now he knows." A long sigh escaped the guitarist, his blue eyes still not meeting his friend's emerald.

"Come 'ere." Axel motioned towards himself, opening his arms to offer a small embrace which Demyx accepted without a second thought. Spastic blonde locks mingled with flaming red as the two musicians stood in the hall, the younger sniffling into the other's neck quietly.

"Dem, you know you can talk to me about anything…" he felt a forehead press against he damp neck in response. "You sure you're okay bud? I can send everyone home by myself if you don't wanna go back down."

"Axel… that's not it…" The shower door shut, signalling Zexion actually getting in the contraption.

"Then…" the older boy paused, humming softly as he swayed the tiniest bit, still holding his best friend close. "Its gotta be… Zexion?" A slight nod against his pale skin. "Really?"

"I just… don't know what to think anymore, Ax…"


	13. Chapter 13

_TWENTY PAGES._

_10,000 words of awesome? You be the judge._

**Chapter 13.**

"I don't really know still.. Like, I guess I could try and see how it goes, right?"

"Riku…"

"I know, I know! You're going to tell me not to hurt his feelings!"

"Exactly. You'll get his hopes up, and then if you actually realise its not your thing, then you'll break his heart." the slate haired teen crossed his arms over his crest, violet eyes narrowed.

"But if I don't try…. How will I know?"

Zexion pressed his lips in a straight line, violet glare still directed at his cousin who sat on the couch directly opposite to the sofa he was perched upon. Riku…. Had a point.

"Still. He's your best friend. Do you really want to fuck that up? He's thinking the exact same thing, you know. He's probably been contemplating for a while now, whether or not he should act on what he's thinking, or just brush it aside for the sake of your friendship." Zexion shifted slightly, moving to rest his chin in the palm of his hand, elbow propping him up on the sofa arm. "He's thinking it, and now you're thinking it. Is it worth risking your friendship?"

Aqua eyes glazed slightly in thought as the older boy spun on the couch cushions, leaning back to lay down, hands clasped behind his head.

"it's a hard decision for both of you, Riku." Zexion sighed in exhaustion, eyes drifting to the television, the news cast bantering on about some cause on the screen, not that either him nor his cousin had even been paying attention to the device when they'd turned it on.

"Do you… think it would go badly?"

He turned back to look a his cousin curiously, the older teen's eyes meeting his own. They stared for a moment, Zexion nibbling his lower lip in thought.

"No… I don't think it would. Rough at first maybe, but as long as you got through that, I think you'd be fine." He shifted, about to lay down as well. This was always how they talked. For the last four years they'd each taken a couch in the living room and discussed important matters across the room. Habit or tradition, Zexion didn't feel like deciding the difference.

"And…. What would your mom say?"

"Wh-what?" Zexion paused, inches off the couch cushions still. "My mom? Oh." his eyes narrowed as he nibbled his lip once more. "I'm… not sure… I mean, you technically aren't hers so she… doesn't really have reason to be mad about it."

"She doesn't know about you, does she?"

Zexion sighed heavily, letting himself drop onto the cushions.

"No. She doesn't. Well, I just haven't told her is the real problem. Everyone else seems to be able to pick it up rather quickly that girls just don't interest me, well almost everyone. But its Mom. She doesn't see me at school." He stared up at the ceiling tracing the designs with his eyes boredly.

"You think she'd kick us out?"

"Nah. She might cry though. Pull the whole 'I'm disappointed' thing."

"Ugh that's always so much worse then just being mad!"

There was the sound of the door opening up stairs, and the click of business heels on the tile floor.

"We doing it together?"

"Did you want to? That… might be a little hard on her, Ri." Zexion whispered across the room, rolling to his side to let an arm hang off the edge of the couch.

"Well, do we wait until the last minute to tell her? You know, once we're actually with someone?" Riku mimicked the motion, though half his body nearly came off the cushion.

"It'll be harder for her then, wont it?"

"Boys! Are you home?" She called, the sound of her briefcase hitting the floor echoing through the empty upstairs.

"We discuss this later." the younger of the two hissed, getting to his knees quickly. "Yeah mom, we're home!"

"Not too hung over to help your mother cook, are you?" she leaned around the stairs railing, her coat still on her shoulders. "Riku, you look a little queasy sweetheart. Can I get you some Gravol?"

"Nah, I'll be okay. Thanks though." He smiled sweetly up at her, holding his awkward posture on the couch until she continued up the stairs before looking back to his cousin. "How the fuck are we going to do this, Zex?"

"Well, I'd suggest starting with the 'you would love me no matter what' thing… It's goin' to be harder for me Riku!" Zexion sat up straight, eyes narrowed and still keeping his voice low. "You have at least dated girls and stuff before. You're still _into_ girls, right?"

"Yeah, I'd still do a girl."

"Exactly! I wouldn't! Mom's going to be more upset about me than you, besides for the obvious reasons!" He rubbed his arm in frustration. It was becoming a bad habit, that arm motion.

"Calm down Zex, its your mom. She loves you to death, you know she's not going to like, disown you." Riku sighed heavily, rolling onto the carpeted floor and laying sprawled out. "You know, I really don't think your dad is going to care. He's so laid back and well, scientific, that I doubt he's going to be upset."

Zexion froze. He hadn't considered that. His father.

"You sure?"

"Dude, your Dad is smart. He always just takes everything in stride, and is possibly the most understanding person I know." Riku looked up at him, smiling cockily. "And he's a dude. He's probably had you figured out for the last few _years_."

"Oh come on, I'm not that obvious."

"You so are."

"Riku! Zexion! Come help me cook dinner!"

"Coming!" the boys chorused, both getting to their feet slowly.

Moments later seen the two covered in dough powder, Zexion's front splattered with tomato sauce, Riku's fingers sore from grating cheese, and Delaney nibbling on left over pepperoni while the oven cooked the two homemade pizzas.

"Now boys, there's something I wanted to talk to you two about." she began, laughing when both teens turned rather pale in the face. "Oh don't worry, it's nothing horrendous! Si'down already so I don't feel so centered out!"

The two eventually slumped into kitchen chairs, trying to avoid getting the furniture dirty as much as possible.

"Now, me and Scott have decided to go on a bit of a trip. My sister is pregnant again, no surprise really."

"She never could keep her legs closed." Zexion said with a sigh, leaning on the table slightly while his mother chuckled.

"My thoughts exactly, sweetheart."

"What husband is this now?" Riku inquired, smirking lightly and a lot less pale now that he knew the subject was not him.

"Her fourth I believe. This one seems to have a little more money, and a little less sense than the last, but anyways! She's having a baby shower, and wants me to come down for the weekend of the little event. She offered for all of us to come, but I doubt you boys want to go to that, and there's no other boys your age on that side of the family, and the girls are all so prissy you'd never talk to them, well, Riku you might-."

"You declined our tagging along, right mother? That's what you're trying to say?" Zexion smirked up at her, earning a light shove from Delaney.

"Yes! Ugh, fine, be right to the point! You're like your father Zexion, wanting the facts, not the fluff."

"Fluff?" Riku snickered.

"Fluff!" Delaney huffed, hands on her hips, still clutching a wash cloth. "So anyways, as I was trying to explain! Me and Scott are going down on the twenty-nineth, and not coming back until the first of November." she held up a hand to stop Zexion from interrupting her. "I know that's a little longer than necessary, but she wanted me for the entire week, and I managed to get away with just a few days. You boys, I'm sure, are old enough to fend for yourselves for that amount of time, and you could probably stay at Sora's one of those nights Riku. Or him here to keep you company."

Zexion looked across the table to his cousin, eyes narrowed and smirk still in place. _Oh yes, company. That's exactly why he'd have Sora stay over. Company._ Riku did his best to pretend he didn't see the look, nor know exactly what the younger teen was thinking.

"And Zexion, that boy's house you went to last night? What his name? Demetri? Devin?"

"Demyx." Riku supplied, his own smirk appearing while Zexion's eyes narrowed.

"Yes! That's it! Demyx! He's welcome to stay over too I suppose. Please try to eat more than just delivery pizza and Kraft Dinner, though." She sighed heavily, looking down at the two at the table. Her eyes went from one to the other, inspecting the looks they were giving each other. "Am I… missing out on some sort of information, boys? Zexion, what's with that look? Riku, is he kicking you under the table again?"

"No Mom." "No Aunt Delaney."

"Well whatever you to boys are planning, thinking- what ever it is, you can stop it right now! It wont work!" she shot each of them a dirty look. "And no parties! Just because me and your uncle are gone Riku, you should know better than to invite a bunch of friends over and tare apart the house. I want this place in the same condition it is now when we get back on the first. One friend each, got it?"

"Got it."

Delaney Schweyer put too much faith and trust in two teenage boys.

- HOLY TIME JUMP BATMAN-

Axel closed his locker, cigarette hanging out the corner of his mouth. "Dem, you realise this is the first time in the last five years we haven't gone trick-or-treating as rock stars?"

"I know, right? It's a little depressing." the blonde nodded, thumbs in the pockets of the overalls he wore. He turned at the sound of light footsteps behind him, having learnt over the past week how to pick up on Zexion's near-silent approach.

"Axel, do you have a light?"

"You know I do." the redhead smirked down at the newcomer, "Joining me in the pit?"

"As long as I have time. Riku is talking to Sora by his locker, and they appear to be having a serious discussion." He sighed lightly, shaking his head.

"Are they dating or not?" Demyx asked with a huff. "Half the time they sit there making googly eyes at each other, and the other half they act like me and Axel."

"That could be a horrible comparison, depending who you ask." Axel groaned, starting to walk towards the smoking area. "Roxas says a couple girls told him they were convinced I was cheating on him with my guitarist."

"What?" The squawk had come from Demyx, who dressed in his auto class get-up still, walked with a clunk in his step due to his overly large steel toed boots.

"Girls always start the dumbest shit." Zexion growled, fidgeting with his cancerstick as the three headed towards the back doors of the school. He gained a dirty look from a grade ten girl as they passed, and feeling rather cocky with his friends at his side, he shrugged. "I'd say it's because they're jealous of your figure Axel, but uh- wait, where is Rox anyway? I thought you two were like, attached at the hip or some other strange defection."

While Demyx giggled at the younger teen, Axel smirked lightly.

"Detention. 'Til four."

"What did he do to get an hour long detention?" Demyx asked again, his voice regulation seemingly malfunctioning once more.

"Dumped his Gatorade all over the girl who said she thought I was cheating on him." The smirk turned to a devious grin on the tallest teen's face.

"I think you picked a winner, Axel." Zexion voiced, opening the door wide before them and allowing both muscians to go out ahead of himself.

"I did, I did!" with a bit of a bounce in his step, obviously quite amused with himself and his boyfriend, Axel led the way to the shed out behind the school building, cigarette hanging loosely from his lips.

Though there was a bit of breeze, the October weather had yet to show any harshness despite the month being at its end. Zexion found himself only the slightest bit chilled while wearing only a thick sweater over his plain t-shirt. The three teens came to a stop along side the shack, standing together as Axel pulled out his Zippo, flicking it open absentmindedly. He lit his own before tossing the metal lighter to Zexion who stood patiently at his side. Taking only a little more time than the redhead, he took a long puff before exhaling tiredly.

Axel echoed the motion, a smirk following to mock the youngest present.

"Life being hard on ya, Zexy?" He asked, emerald eyes looking down teasingly.

" 'Course. I'm seventeen, brilliant, and have nothing better to do than slowly kill myself daily. Its tough stuff, no jokes." He gestured to the cigarette in his grasp.

"Ah, why _does _ the science geek smoke if he's so damn smart?"

"I like to think it gives me some control, or at least the ability to have possibly altered my fate. I like to know I did make one bad decision in life, and I stuck with it. If it ends my spec of existence, so be it. It was something I chose, not some greater being, power, or even something I was forced into." he remained rather expressionless, eyes half lidded as he spoke. Axel scoffed in response, nibbling his lip as he looked down, then out at the field, and then back again to Zexion.

"So the nerd wanted a chance to rebel, huh?"

"You could say that. Now quit with the third person shit, it makes you sound like you might actually have some brain cells left."

There was a long silence, Demyx shifting nervously from foot to foot, rubbing his arm as if her were cold, despite the fact that there were no goosebumps to be found. Finally, after gaining a raised eyebrow from first Axel, then Zexion, the blonde cleared his throat softly.

"So, they decided Dad can't have his licence back until May." Demyx said with a sigh, his shoulders tapping off the shed wall in the crisp autumn air.

Axel straightened up fast, pulling his smoke away to speak.

"But they know he needs it for going into town!" He exclaimed, emerald eyes narrowed. "How can they just do that and think your family will be fine."

"It's the government, like they fuckin' care." The blonde muttered, staring up into the clear October sky.

"That.. Does seem rather unfair, even by their standards." Zexion agreed, looking from one teen to the other, then tapping his ashes off with a slight flick of his thin wrist. "Are they.. Trying to make you lose the farm, or what? What real reason do they have behind it, if he's only been caught once before?"

"I'm probably just worrying too much, but I think we might actually lose it." the guitarist's eyes slid closed, head still pointed upwards. "I try so hard to do the driving myself, but I can't do school, and get groceries at the same time. And Dad can only go so far on a tractor. And even then, if he goes in town, he has to be pulling a trailer with some sort of cargo. That's the only way we've been able to get around the law."

"Cereal and veggies in the hay wagon?" Axel asked curiously.

"He tried that once. They told him no trailers in the parking lot." Demyx scuffed at the ground, still keeping his eyes closed. "And even worse, Margret called last night."

While Zexion tilted his head with his cigarette once again between his lips, Axel cussed sharply.

"Shit, Dem! What the fuck is that bitch doing, callin' you up?" his overly large jacket crinkled loosely, undone zipper pull flapping in the breeze.

"Fuck if I know. Well, she wanted to come out and see us. Fuckin' bitch, prolly wants to try and get Dad to give us up again." His eyes opened then, blue more intense then Zexion had seen in the near month that he'd known the boy. "Not that I'll go anywhere. I turn eighteen in February; I choose where I stay."

"Your Aunt is seriously the biggest bitch I know, Dem."

_So that's who she is. _Zexion chewed the cancer-stick carefully, recalling the discussion he and the guitarist had two weeks prior to the current date. _She's the aunt who tried to split their family before._

"I know. Ugh, and like, I don't want to be too rude, 'cause she's family and all, and mom would have wanted me to be decent still… She's just so hard to be nice to." Though his voice lowered, saddened, at the tail end of his sentence, the intensity never left his blue eyes that stared out into the empty field behind the smoke shed.

"I can give you some proper, wordy alternatives to 'fuck off' if you'd like." Zexion offered, looking up at the older boy through his long bangs. "Fuck off, some death threats, and probably a few other useful sayings."

Demyx chuckled softly, cracking a small smile down to him.

"I may actually need 'em, Zexy." with that, he flipped open his cellphone, which had been hiding in his pocket. He passed the device to Zexion, who, baffled by the gesture at first, squinted slightly to read the text that the blonde had received

_**is zex with you? hes not at he car. are you driving him home?**_

"I really wonder if somehow, Riku is really my mother's child. He worries just like she does." Zexion ran his slender fingers through the bangs that covered the right side of his face. He looked up to Demyx, hardly phased by the text. "Do you have room in your truck for me?"

"Sure, Zexy. Roxas can go on Axel's lap, like usual." Demyx chuckled while his fellow musician pumped a fist skyward in a victorious gesture. "Its not like either of them mind."

"Ri-ku. Its. Zex. Demyx. Is. Drive-ing. Me. Home. Period. No, not exclamation, I said period… there." The slate haired teen mumbled as he tried to respond on the small blue cell phone, slender fingers tapping away at the lit buttons while Axel smirked at his general fail at technology.

"I think you should get a phone of your own Zexion." the redhead suggested. "Get with the times."

"I had one last year." the youngest said with a sigh, giving Demyx back his phone and taking his cigarette from his mouth, surprised with himself for not having dropped it while texting.

"What happened to it?" Axel flicked his smoke to the ground, having finished before Zexion.

"Same thing that happened to the ipod." Zexion shivered slightly as a cool breeze managed to worm its way through the material of his hoodie. Axel frowned, apparently not understanding.

"Washing machine." Demyx supplied, making a hurt expression, as if he felt for the device. The action, strangely enough, made Zexion smile as he took a final puff before discarding his cigarette in the same direction Axel had flung his.

"Shall we?" The youngest offered, motioning towards the doors of the school. "I'm sure Roxas will be escaping shortly, and I don't know about you two, but I don't particularly enjoy the cold weather when I'm only wearing a t-shirt and sweater."

Demyx nodded in agreement, and led the trio towards the doors once more, all the while Axel chattering on about his brother's recent escapades with his best friend who was in college. Apparently, Axel was quite excited to be going off to college, as to him it appeared to be one big party, close to home where he could mooch food and do laundry when needed.

After wandering down a couple hallways to make the wait pass, they arrived outside the detention room door, waiting patiently with their backs against the wall and listening to the steady murmur of teaching faculty that still remained in the nearby staff room. As Axel watched the seconds tick down to four in the afternoon on his cell phone, the other two boys began a quick game of Xs and Os. Zexion won of course, though he'd been temped at one point to throw the match to simply cheer up Demyx a bit more. The blonde was all too happy to push Zexion over from where they had ended up sitting on the tile floor. Both chuckled as they got back to their feet and no harm was done.

Finally Axel straightened up, watching the detention room doorway as a deep male voice inside the class announced the time was indeed four o'clock, and that the students may leave.

Roxas bolted around the corner of the doorway and into the hall, black and white checked backpack slung over one shoulder.

"Guys, guys, guys..! You're not going to believe this!" he whispered quickly, looking behind him to make sure no one was close enough to hear.

"Seifer and Hay-" He went quiet real quick as more footsteps could be heard approaching the hallway.

"Show up on time tomorrow, Almasy."

Almost on cue, Seifer passed into the hallways, slipping his black beanie over his shaggy blonde hair before turning and looking back through the doorway. Arms crossed over his chest and back against the lockers, he waited as the detention monitoring teacher frowned across at him.

"E-Excuse me…" Hayner slid around the teacher, his coat in his arms. He appeared to scamper over to stand next to Seifer, looking back at the man in the doorway who had been sending the two a rather nasty look.

" Almasy, you'd do well to remember our rule about headwear in the building."

Blue eyes narrowed, a toned arm slipping around the blonde at his side's waist, but much on any onlookers surprise, the older boy made no retort, nor was the black beanie removed from atop blonde hair. Seifer didn't flip the teacher off, he didn't toss back a crude remark, he simply stared a moment before looking down to Hayner, who looked rather bored by that point.

"Am I still taking you home?" He asked quietly, leaning down the slightest bit.

The younger boy's expression lightened a bit as he slid away from Seifer, instead entwining their fingers.

"If you don't mind." there was a shy smile in his voice, hazel eyes looking up in question.

"You know I don't." Seifer smirked the smallest bit before closing his eyes and pressing his lips in a quick kiss to Hayner's forehead before the two walked off down the hall.

Zexion knew his jaw had dropped open, but he still couldn't believe it. Even as Roxas coughed lightly and leaned against Axel's hip, waiting expectantly for a peck on the cheek, Zexion couldn't seem to tare his eyes away from the spectacle. Seifer Almasy, being sweet. He really hadn't thought it possible. Heck, Seifer hadn't even spoken of Hayner in the last week or two… Perhaps, this had been why?

"When did that happen?" Axel asked, apparently just as shocked as Zexion.

"Yesterday, I think?" Roxas shrugged lightly, but finally received his kiss on the check. "They were in this spell where they didn't want to talk to each other, nor about each other. Hayner just, tensed up an then finally Seifer called him out on it in the hall. I was with Hayner." the small blonde took Axel's hand and began to pull in the direction of the redhead's locker hall. "Hayner went to talk to him at lunch, they got in a fight out back the gym. Seifer ended up on the ground, Hayner on top of him, and then of a sudden, bam." Roxas clapped his hands, chuckling a bit. "Just started makin' out."

"A-and why didn't we know about this sooner? I thought Hayner was your bud?" Demyx questioned, ever the gossip. "Didn't he ask you? Come to you for advice? Gush to you? Anything!" Roxas laughed a bit louder, swinging he and Axel's hands as the four boys walked.

"Nah. He told me today after he watched me tweak on Melanie." He grinned deviously. "Its not all over the school because only mister high and mighty principal, Xemnas, seen the fight on the surveillance cameras. It's why the both of them are in detention. I'm pretty sure his lap dog- ," Roxas nodded his head back in the direction of the detention room in suggestion to the vice principle, "knows now too, but yeah. Its rather hush-hush."

"Think it'll stay that way?" Axel asked, apparently still in shock over what he'd seen.

"Maybe." Roxas shrugged again as they stopped, releasing Axels hand so as to let his boyfriend into his locker.

"They both have quite the reputation." Zexion observed. "I don't know as they'd be willing to give that up."

"True…" Demyx agreed, leaning on the lockers, but keeping his voice low in the near empty hall.

"Seifer took him out to dinner last night." Roxas couldn't help the smirk that appeared on his face. "Hayner says it was 'as an apology'."

After a trip to Demyx's locker, the four teens headed out to the parking lot, making a bee-line for the blue truck left alone on the asphalt.

"Zexy, you're gunna have to give me directions to your place. Still never been so…"

"Not a problem. I can instruct you as we go." Axel opened the door for the slate haired boy, allowing him to jump up and into the truck, then slide into his place in the middle seat. Demyx clambered up into the drivers seat and turned the vehicle on, then the heat. The blonde quickly shut his own door, as if it would heat the truck up that much quicker, despite the fact it would take a while before the heat even kicked in.

"Breaking laws for the win!" Axel announced as Roxas shut the truck door from where he sat in the redhead's lap, having tossed his chequered backpack into the box of the truck moments earlier.

"Roxas, if you get caught, I get in trouble, remember." Demyx warned the youngest teen from the drivers seat, buckling himself in. "You better duck if you spot a cop. And if the cop comes after us anyways, you're ninja-rolling out!" At the terrified look he got in response, the guitarist laughed loudly, putting the truck in reverse and pulling out of the parking spot a little quicker than necessary, causing both Zexion and Roxas to yelp and fling forward since they hadn't had the chance to put their seatbelts on yet. The blue pick up skidded out of the parking lot and down the main road, riders picking up conversation immediately.

"So Seifer and Hayner…" Axel began, his chin resting on Roxas' small shoulder.

"Two years ago I would have laughed at the thought." the blonde said with a smirk, Zexion nodding next to him.

"Who do you think would top?"

While Roxas looked over at the redhead, an eyebrow raised in question, Zexion could only chuckle.

"Like, in Sex, Roxas." the oldest supplied, giving a playful squeeze around the small teen's middle.

"O-oh… uhhmm.. I don't know." A tad red in the cheeks, Roxas averted his eyes, trying to look at the road in order to get his thoughts away from the topic.

"They're both rather dominate in personality. Either one of them could." Zexion said with a shrug, looking from Axel down to Roxas, whom he smirked at. _Poor kid._

"H-Hayner would be the one to call the shots…" the youngest said a bit nervously, obviously finding it a little awkward to imagine his friend in any sort of sexual situation, never mind with one of the biggest pricks in school.

"Nope. Seifer's the man, he's got the attitude." Axel disagreed.

"Turn left here…." Zexion leaned a bit as he pointed to the left of he truck. "I still say it could go either way really."

"Nah, I know Seif. He wouldn't take it from anyone."

"I.. can't believe we're having this conversation." Demyx groaned, turning the steering wheel as he'd been directed.

"Why not, Ax? Hayner can be just as pushy!" Roxas said, arms crossed over his chest, his thin back against Axel's chest. "And Seifer, he's the one who hasn't wanted to fight."

"That's why I say it could go either way. Seifer was the one who confessed his feelings, but he still seems to hold a lot of power. He's intimidating." Zexion reasoned, gesturing with his hands as if weighing a scale. "Hayner is pushy, and cocky, but look at his build compared to Seifer."

"Seifer is physically stronger." Demyx agreed, then cringed at himself for joining the discussion.

"Physically, but not emotionally." Roxas argued. "He wont fight Hayner if Hayner wants something."

"Hayner wont even question it if Seifer says your bud's going to bottom, Rox." Axel gave a light squeeze in an affectionate manner. "Hayner is just going to take a look at himself, compare it to Seifer, and realise yeah, he really stands no chance if they were to argue over it."

"But Hayner isn't a push over. And he can be relatively smart- " Zexion was cut off.

"He's blonde, and hot headed. He's not smart." Axel said flatly.

"Hey!" Roxas elbowed him in the ribs. "I'm blonde too!"

"So am I!" Demyx exclaimed, then followed Zexion's silent hand motion to turn right on a side street.

Axel laughed loudly.

"Demy, you don't help your case. Roxas, you're blonde and sexy, so, its okay." Roxas blushed but went silent while Demyx shrugged it off, eyebrow raised in question to Zexion who couldn't hide his smirk.

"I say it could go either way. Maybe they'll take turns."

"Like hell Seifer'll be fair." Roxas disagreed.

"Who say's they'll even last long enough?" Demyx asked suddenly. "Who says they'll even get that far before they fight and split?"

"Ahh, the sad truth. Its quite likely, isn't it?" Zexion nodded sagely, pointing to a driveway. "Lets hope they do though, ne? Seifer tried hard enough to get him, and well, everyone disserves a bit of happiness in my opinion."

Roxas sighed, nodding in agreement.

"Even if he can be a total douche bag, you're right Zex."

Demyx steered the vehicle into the paved drive, parking a bit gentler than he did in the school lot.

"Now please…" Demyx looked to each of the other boys in his truck, trying his best to keep a 'serious Dem is serious' face and tone. "Can you guys stop talking about gay sex in my truck? I can just feel the masculine presence oozing away bit by bit."

Axel grinned wide, a devilish look in his emerald eyes as he opened his door. "Would you be offended if I said your truck likes it up the exhaust pipe?"

"AXEL!"

Tossing Roxas into the seat, Axel darted out of the vehicle and to the door of the house, laughing loudly as he stood waiting.

Demyx shook his head in mock disappointment before turning the truck off and getting out onto the paved drive. The blonde reached into the box of his truck and removed a large black duffle bag, snickering as Roxas had to climb onto the truck's back wheel in order to reach his backpack.

Zexion slowly got out and made for the door, chuckling at the other teens as Roxas proceeded to try and take the guitarist out that the knees with his school bag. He stepped next to Axel then forward.

"Riku?" Zexion asked into the home, pushing the door open and motioning the other boys in after him. "Riku…?"

"Maybe he isn't home?" Demyx suggested, a thumb slipped through his belt loop casually as he slid out of his shoes.

"His car is in the garage, and the door was unlocked. He's here."

"His car's there?" Roxas pulled open the door into the garage and confirmed that it was in fact inside. With a small shrug he let the door close before following Zexion into the kitchen, where the older boy plunked down his backpack and began searching. Axel and Demyx were soon in the kitchen as well, looking round the home curiously while the slate haired teen checked up stairs, then motioned that he'd be right back to his friends.

"Riiikuuu..?" Zexion called down the stairs as he descended them, peering in his housemate's open door curiously. His cousin's stereo was playing, rather loudly actually. He didn't dare touch the door, but he knew Riku could see him. Aqua eyes peered through long silver bangs as the older boy sat with his chin resting on Sora's head, some how oblivious to the brown spikes of hair that flared spastically under him. The brunette was leaned against Riku's shoulder, eyes shut lightly as he appeared to be talking. Every now and then, Riku would smile a bit, nod lightly… But that was it. Zexion couldn't tell what was being said for the music and the fact that Sora was no doubt mumbling. And Riku was definitely holding Sora's hand.

_Great_. Even Riku was ahead of him on this whole deal.

Way to make him feel _really _left out. Everyone was pairing up. It was his grade twelve year, and everyone was pairing up except for him.

Marluxia and Larxene had been together for the longest time, and the same went for Pence and Olette, not that he was particularly fond of either individual… Axel had Roxas, that was two of his closest friends already preoccupied. Seifer and Hayner, and while he hardly knew the second, he was getting more and more comfortable around Seifer since the whole 'emo-faggot' deal had been dropped. And now, Riku and Sora. Sure he'd been expecting his cousin to eventually get together with his best friend, but still. It was a bit of a kick in the crotch, being so out of the relationship-loop. Everyone had someone except him.

_Hold on... _That wasn't quite true. _Almost_ everyone had someone.

Demyx didn't have someone. Not that he knew of… He and the guitarist had actually become rather good friends, and that was really saying something due to Zexion's social failure that appeared to be his life in general. Okay, not a failure… just a .. flop. He gave in the towel years ago at trying to fit in. It would never work, him adapting to some clique… some trend… It wouldn't last, he knew that much, so he never tried. He was better suited to being independent anyways. His studies, the online community was there he supposed, but what did a small fan base count for? They couldn't go out to a movie with him…

_Wait. _How long had he been standing there staring into his cousins room! While his cousin held hands and had some serious talk about 'srs bsns' with his best friend who's hand he was holding!

This… was probably the reason he never made many friends…

As he turned and started back up the stairs, he could help but smile as he heard the two musicians sitting at his table laugh together and Roxas complain about something, probably the reason for their laughs. He quickly opened up the fridge and grabbed hold of the grape juice. After pouring himself a glass, he leaned against the clean counter watching the other teens in the room banter on about school and life while he drifted back to his pondering.

Demyx did not have anyone besides Axel he was close with it seemed… and Demyx had told him the story behind that. Childhood friends.. Much like Riku and Sora, but obviously different from them as well. If Demyx was the only one besides himself not already paired up, wouldn't that leave the two of them no choice really? If either of them wanted to be in a relationship-

He stopped his train of thought with a grinding halt as said mulleted blonde moved to stand next to Zexion, elbowing him playfully in the ribs in attempt to get him to join the conversation. _Demyx never said he was into guys._

"Zexy, aren't you even a little bit excited about dressing up for tonight?" He asked, smiling softly.

"Roxas better be. His costume is pretty effing sweet." Axel voiced smugly, motioning to the black duffle bag that Zexion assumed contained the mentioned costumes.

"You actually got it?"

"Yup."

"He did. He showed it to me the moment he got to my house. Flailed it in my face, actually." Demyx sighed, shaking his head.

Zexion frowned, eyes narrowed.

"So, are we just not going to tell me what's in the duffle bag, or what?" the slate haired teen asked, rather annoyed at being left out.

"One sec…" Roxas nearly giggled as he hurried up the short set of stairs and into the bathroom as if he'd been in the home so many times it was practically his own… it really was quite the opposite. "I'll put it on, then you can see!"

The moment the door was shut, Axel turned and made a rather pleased noise in Demyx's general direction. The blonde just shook his head some more and leaned against Zexion. Much to both teens surprise, the younger boy didn't move, instead standing with his lower back against the counter and glass of grape juice in hand.

"I'm.. actually concerned with what he's going to come out of there wearing…" Zexion said quietly, single visible eyebrow raised curiously. "I'm the mad hatter, I know that much… Axel is… I'm going to guess the Cheshire cat-"

"Yep."

"-just because of your personality…"

"Oh come on, I'm really not that much of a trouble maker. It's all because of Reno that people have the idea I'm some hooligan." Axel crossed his arms over his chest, though the smirk that snuck its way onto his face didn't help his case.

"So then why did you fail Vexen's chemistry class last year?"

Demyx laughed.

"I… blew a lot of shit up…" Axel kept the devious grin, scratching his cheek lightly with a half chuckle. "Well.. That, and I hardly ever went."

"When you did go, you blew shit up." Demyx supplied, still laughing.

"So Cheshire cat for Axel. Demyx is the March Hare. I'm just going to assume…"

The bathroom door creaked open and out stepped a much less confident Roxas. He rubbed one shin on his other nervously, fishnet stockings shifting lightly as he tugged on the bottom of the blue and white dress that didn't quite reach his knees.

"Alice." Zexion looked from Axel seated at the table to Roxas at the top of the stairs, then back again. "You bought him a slutty Alice outfit."

"There was worse there. The White rabbit one was a tiny red vest and booty shorts. And the girls Cheshire cat was pretty much the same." the redhead grinned and made to get up but a look from Roxas made him pause.

"I feel naked." the blonde said quietly, reaching up to tug at first a frilled cap-sleeve, and then the blue and white corset piece. "Very Naked."

"Well, you look hot." Axel responded, still looking quite devious.

"I-I thought you weren't into girls?" came the half-felt question.

"Oh, I'm not. I'm into guys. Guys in dresses that don't cover much."

Zexion pinched the bridge of his nose, shaking his head at the pair as Roxas started smiling again, eventually joining Axel at the table.

After much more talking and teasing, Riku and Sora eventually joined the other teens in the kitchen, and judging by the wide grin on Roxas' face, there wasn't going to be any problems.

"About time." Demyx voiced at one point, getting a blush out of Sora, as well as Riku. Zexion watched in awe as the two just sort of fell in place, already comfortable with one another due to years of friendship, but not getting nearly as close nor as affectionate as Axel and Roxas always seemed to be.

But… perhaps that was just the difference in their personalities. Roxas did seem a little bolder, as did Axel. Either way, Sora was the one to aid Zexion in the ordering of Pizza, which was shortly delivered to the teens. Not long after the group of boys had finished their quick meal, the other costumes were donned and pillow cases collected.

"So long as you can dress the part, I see no reason we can't go out and have a little fun as well." Zexion reasoned to his cousin, who just didn't seem to want to put his own costume on. One look from Sora, dressed in a knights costume and all excited in the doorway, had the silver haired boy darting down to his room to change clothes.

The entire house's lights of and door locked behind them, the six teens set out down the road, headed for the busier, and less known part of town just as the sun began to sink behind the city houses.

"It's a round court with a park in the center of it." Roxas explained, gesturing to an area visible from where they walked along the road. "Pence actually lives on the other side of the park from here." He shifted his weight to the other leg, crinoline swishing against his limbs.

"It… still really entertains me that Roxas is wearing a dress." Zexion chuckled, adjusting the top hat on his head, still trying to get used to seeing with both eyes and their not being the hindrance of overly long bangs in the way.

"When I asked for it at the store, the girl asked me what chest size." Axel said flatly, smirking down at Roxas who grinned back up at him. "I said flat as a board, and I think she took it as me being mean, judging by the look she gave me. She said 'that's unfortunate', and I told her I'd be upset if my boyfriend had tits."

"Axel, are you back to counting how many people you can offend in a day?" Demyx asked with a laugh, the rabbit ears on his head flipping back as he moved.

"Nah, I just couldn't resist that one. I mean, come on- She was so asking for it."

"Guys, how about we have a race?" Sora asked suddenly, flailing in his knight costume while still clutching Riku's hand despite how much the older boy was blushing.

"No Sora." Roxas groaned loudly. "I'm not running anywhere in heels."

While Demyx burst out laughing, Roxas couldn't help himself, and, in the most exaggerated feminine way possible, placed his hands on his hips with a huff.

"Honestly, some people!" He exclaimed, flipping his blonde hair, including the bow attached, before walking off ahead, swinging his hips.

Most of the outing went along in a similar fashion; Sora enjoying the night as if he were still seven years old, Roxas shaking his ass as much as he could manage to make the other boys laugh… said older boys were having too much fun trying to remain in character as they knocked on doors, though Axel often had to have Zexion supply him with a witty riddle.

As it neared ten o'clock, doors began to close and lights dimmed. Pillow cases filled with unnecessary amounts of sugar coated treats, the group of teens changed their destination for that of the Schweyer house, all in favour of getting out of costumes and onto the couches. His own home's windows dark, Zexion lead the way to the door, checking his yard for any signs of the local children having played pranks for their not handing out candy that year. He could find none, though he would most likely check again the next morning when daylight gave him a better view. With a quick turn of his key, the slate haired teen opened the way into his house, tired but overall pleased with the outing he'd had.

Axel followed Zexion in through the door, Roxas in toe. While the redhead stopped to hold the door to the house open for Riku, Sora and Demyx, Zexion began flicking on lights.

Roxas kicked off his shoes, having followed Zexion's example from only moments before, and slumped down in a kitchen chair, pillow case of candy hitting the tile floor at his feet. The blonde let his chin rest on the glass table, looking up tiredly, seeming completely comfortable with the fact he was still in a dress and fishnet stockings. Though the blue bow in his hair was slipping the slightest amount, his makeup appeared to be rather intact.

"Zexiooonnnn…!" He whined as the other opened the refrigerator, top hat no longer on his head but instead in his hand.

"Whaaattt?" the older boy answered in the same dragged out fashion, not looking back as he began rifling through the contents, the door resting on his hip.

"Do you have any diet Pepsi? I'm dying for some." Roxas asked, eyes half lidded somewhat tiredly.

"Ew, Rox. Diet? It's only got half the soul of the regular stuff." Axel voiced.

"Better than you; you've got no soul, ya ginger-kid."

Despite their lack of energy, all but the redhead and his boyfriend burst out laughing, Roxas preferring to smirk in satisfaction with his come back.

"Not a ginger, Rox. Come on. My hair is blood-red. Not copper."

"Blood red? How bad-ass are you trying to sound?" Riku asked with a chuckle.

Zexion snickered, moving from the fridge to elbow the taller teen lightly in the side. "Axel, you're gay. The most you can get away with is 'fire-engine red'."

"Arrgg! Zex, that makes me sound like a pedophile." the oldest groaned, leaning on the back of his boyfriend's chair.

Roxas looked up, smirking still. "Well… technically, I'm sixteen while you're nineteen. You're robbing the cradle right now, Ax."

Green eyes narrowed slyly.

"I'm robbing the cradle for a hot cross-dressing blonde currently." he leaned a bit further so as to lightly nip at an exposed pierced ear, Roxas making alight yelp of surprise as he felt a strong hand on each of his crinoline covered thighs. "And I'm just happy you're of legal age."

With the same quickness that he attacked the blonde with, he was away, and setting himself down in the chair on the opposite side of the table.

"I-I am?" the blush and stutter had said enough for him, but Roxas crossed his rather bare feeling legs under the table shyly.

"Yep." Zexion answered boredly. "Sixteen is the legal age of sexual consent."

Roxas' blue eyes suddenly became very focused on the table, and the placemat in front of him, though the red stain on his cheeks remained.

As Demyx casually began suggesting scary movies the group begin to watch, Axel eyed his boyfriend nervously. Had he said too much? Had he scared Roxas?

The redhead stretched out a thin leg, sock foot tapping his boyfriend's stocking-clad one. Deep blue eyes looked over at him, redness still in the younger boy's cheek.

'you ok?' Axel mouthed, holding his toes against the top of Roxas' foot lightly and trying to tone out Riku and Sora as they playfully began arguing.

'yeah' Roxas mouthed back, eyes darting to his brother and then back to Axel.

'you know I'll wait, right?'

'yeah, I know.'

'I'm sorry.' emerald eyes saddened, the redhead still worried as he folded his arms on the glass table top, slumping forward rather glumly. Roxas chuckled, slowly standing and making his way rather casually over to him and joining him in his slump, chest pressed against the redhead's bony back, though looking rather awkward while bent around the back of the chair.

"How about a not so scary Halloween movie?" Demyx offered to Riku, who frowned.

"I think our definitions of 'scary' aren't even close to being the same."

"Riku, the chick in The Grudge just creeps me out, okay? Its not that its scary, I just don't like seeing a deformed little girl crackling and crawling down stairs in my dreams for a week, okay?" Sora pouted, his eyes narrowed.

"And Nightmare on Elmstreet doesn't go well with my mind." Zexion stated rather firmly. "so, anything other than that… how about an old horror movie?"

"Guys?"

Everyone looked down to Axel, still in his lazy position with Roxas on him.

"I'm kind of not going to be able to take something real long. I'll be out about half way through Friday the Thirteenth, and House on Haunted Hill will be the same."

"But I love that movie…." Riku started, voice pittering off as his cousin sent him a dirty look.

"So a short, not so scary movie on Halloween?" Demyx asked, receiving a general nod from both Axel and Roxas.

"Nightmare Before Christmas?" Zexion suggested, hands in his hair as he tried to make his usual fringe appear once more.

Sora shot to attention.

"OH MY GOSH I LOVE DISNEY MOVIES." Riku winced, hand on the brunet's shoulder as if that would keep him any calmer. "CAN WE PLEASE WATCH THAT." Sora's voice was a mixture of an excited whisper and a somewhat contained shout.

Zexion nodded slowly.

"Is that alright with everyone? We can all agree to watch The Nightmare Before Christmas?" There was a murmur of yeses throughout the kitchen.

After the gathering of snacks, pillow cases and backpacks, the boys changed into their school day attire and headed to the living room. Being the designated 'movie master', Zexion took to the task of locating the decided film of the evening. Shelf after shelf, he eventually came upon his old VHS copy of the Tim Burton film, and popped it in before setting himself down on the small couch corner.

As the Nightmare Before Christmas began to play on the television screen, he took a look around the room. Zexion had never felt more left out.

Axel was sitting rather comfortably in the large, poofy reclining chair, Roxas seated between his legs and with his smaller back against the redhead's chest. Axel's long thin arms were wrapped around the younger boy's waist, holding him tight to him. Every now and then Roxas would reach into the bowl of popcorn he held in his own lap, and offer a few fluffy butter-soaked kernels to his boyfriend, who would grin, and playfully 'om-nom' them right out of the blonde's small digits.

God they were cute. Almost sickeningly adorable.

Riku and Sora were no better. While his cousin was sprawled out a bit on the larger couch, Sora sat next to him, cuddled into the silver haired teen's side and with a small, shy smile on his lips. How his cousin managed to always look so cool, he wish he knew. He wish he knew so he could do it, and market it, and, and! Ugh!

While the couples seemed quite pleased, Demyx was oblivious. He sat at the other end of the small couch, slightly tanned skin picking up the lights from the television, the boy's blue eyes focused on the screen completely. Almost in a childlike way, Demyx seemed entertained by the simplest of things, and while Zexion figured that should have bothered him, or made Demyx come of as unintelligent, he couldn't seem to think of the blonde that way.

Demyx was too sweet, too soft. He was knowledgeable enough on topics, or else Zexion would have gotten frustrated right away. Sure the blonde could be talkative, and rowdy, but he could be calm and quiet when he wanted to as well.

And as mature as he'd convinced himself that he was, Zexion couldn't help but love the movie. It pulled him away from the aggravation that he didn't have someone to sit with, and be cute with. Tim Burton's sheer awesome was distraction enough from the living room around him.

At one point, he'd caught himself actually laughing along with Roxas and Riku as Axel, Demyx and Sora sang along to 'Whats This', the oldest of the three having a hard time remembering the words, and making up obscene replacements for the ones he forgot. The redhead was getting increasingly offensive, and his boyfriend, somehow still seated in his lap, was having a difficult time keeping up with the playful smacks when his sides hurt so much from giggling.

It was good to laugh. He'd been doing it so much lately, and it surprised him a bit. Zexion leaned against the arm of the couch, head in one hand as the rest of the movie played, smile stuck on his face until the credits rolled and the others started to get out of their spots and stretch.

"Bed time~" Roxas yawned loudly, nudging the redhead who still sat in the chair behind him. A bit of a groan escaped him, but Axel made nearly no move to get to his feet while the blonde slid off the chair. "Come on sleepy-head. I know you're comfy, but your pj pants are better than jeans, I promise."

"I haaate wearing clothes to bed." the oldest boy whined, emerald eyes half lidded as he leaned the chair back.

"Well, no one wants to see your man-bits." The blonde chuckled. "Not even me tonight."

"Awh, you're no fun." Axel smiled playfully, stretching his thin arms above his head and yelping when his boyfriend poked his ribs. "alright, alright, I'll put 'em on."

Demyx tapped Zexions shoulder quietly.

"Zexy?"

"Hm? Yeah?" the slate haired teen asked, putting the movie back in its case while he sat on the carpeted floor. "What is it?"

"I'm gunna change and call Namine, tell her I'm staying okay?"

"You didn't tell her?"

"I told Dad, but he'll forget to tell her. She hasn't text me, and I know her and Kairi were going out tonight so.. I kinda want to see what they got up to." He smiled a bit, phone in his hand.

"Yeah no problem, I'll probably just be in my room."

"Okay, I'll be back in like, ten minutes tops." with that, Demyx hurried up stairs, dialing his sibling's cell number as he went. At the sound of the front door closing, Zexion got to his feet and headed up to the kitchen, grabbing a quick glass of juice and downing it before climbing the few stairs to his darkened bedroom.

Demyx would be sharing his bed, because he felt bad about leaving him downstairs with Axel and Roxas. The couple had claimed the bigger couch, and the small couch was just across the room. Not only could that be a tad awkward if Axel remained as flirtatious as he usually was, but Demyx was a tad too tall for the smaller sofa. Sora, as per usual on his visits, was spending the night in Riku's room.

Fuck, he was so jealous of his cousin.

All happy and now with someone.

Happy, popular, with a car, and a boyfriend, and good marks, and good looks…

Actually, he didn't care so much about the car, or the looks, or even the popularity… and well… He _was_ still happy…

Was he being greedy? Was he greedy for wanting more when he was already so happy with that he had? Maybe a little, but Zexion figured he was allowed to want just a tiny bit more. He'd never had that extra bit, heck he'd not had the amazing times he'd been having in the last month. Besides, he wasn't in any hurry to get the bonus.

He tossed his jeans to the laundry hamper, knowing full well he'd probably just pick them back out in the morning and re-wear them. Boxers followed and he slipped on a pair of dark grey plaid pajama pants in place of them.

He was in no rush, he thought.

It was only the end of October, and in less than a years time, he'd be off to some high-classed university if he kept his marks high enough. Heck, he wasn't even seventeen until December!

Demyx pushed on the door slightly, giving a light knock.

"can I come in?"

"Yeah sure." Zexion began making his rounds in his room, turning off his stereo, his small lamp, unplugging the charger for his NintendoDS..

The guitarist skittered over rather shyly, backpack in hand. Zexion finished unplugging things and closing his blinds as Demyx dropped his jeans and pulled of his loose t-shirt, leaving him only in blue boxers and a white undershirt. Almost completely in silence, the blonde pulled back the covers and crawled into the bed before him just as Zexion hit the lights.

"Night Zexion." the mulleted teen said quietly, a small smile gracing his tanned lips. Zexion couldn't help but return the gesture and phrase.

"Good night Demyx." the younger boy sat down in his place on the covers, violet eyes still rather alert.

While Demyx was asleep only moments after his head hit the pillow, Zexion found himself scooping his laptop from his night table, opening it and quickly typing in the password as he crawled under the covers, making sure to be nearly off the edge of the bed in order to not invade the musician sharing the space's personal-sleeping-bubble.

A quick smirk flashed in the darkness, his face and hands being the only things illuminated by his screen in the darkened room.

Seifer was online, but busy, meaning he was probably doing an instance on Warcraft. Marluxia and Larxene were both away, however, one said 'out' next to their name, so obviously, the two of them were somewhere together.

It was odd, thinking about it, that suddenly he was in on people's lives. He knew what they did, what they liked… Sure he'd gotten along with kids in his classes, and growing up had a decent number of friends, but this didn't seem the same. He could leave at any time, never talk to the group again, and nothing horrible would come of it… but he didn't want to. Ever since the day he'd first gone to lunch with them, life had gotten a little more… interesting to say the least.

Demyx's soft mumble next to him nearly made Zexion jump, simply not being in the habit of having someone in his room with him. The blonde stirred in his sleep, eyes shut tightly in agitation.

The light, the younger boy realised. Demyx was being bothered by the light coming from his laptop screen

Perhaps… it would be better if he let the blonde have a more peaceful slumber. They _had _been out and about nearly all day, and even he himself was beginning to feel the effects of the night adding to his spent energy from class, trick-or-treating and then the movie after.

Biting his lip as he closed the top of the machine. The slate haired teen tried to be a quiet as possible while moving as minimally as he could manage. A dull clunk could be heard as he set the device on his night table. Zexion laid down carefully, pulling the covers up over his shoulders and turning to lay on his side, facing his wall in the darkness. A light sigh escaped him as he let his violet eyes close lightly. He really was tired. It was nearing three AM after all, he did have the right to be…

A noise more feminine than he'd ever care to admit burst forth as he felt pressure on his back. The bed shifted. An arm was draped around his waist suddenly while still under his blanket, and there was a hardly noticeable motion between his shoulder blades.

Demyx, he reassured himself. The blonde was fast asleep, that's all it was. Fast asleep and most likely used to having a large bed to himself.

Trying to calm his nerves, Zexion looked back at the blonde curiously, just to make sure. Contented expression in place, Demyx had snuggled up against the material of the slate haired teen's shirt, forehead pressed up to the dark fabric.

Fast asleep.

The blonde hummed softly as he slumbered, giving a soft nuzzle to the other source of warmth in the bed that was his companion. There was no way Zexion could stay upset. Hell, he decided it had been more of a startled reaction than anything. Demyx was apparently a cuddler, and well, it wouldn't be very nice to wake a sleeping guest and shoo them away.

Actually, the closeness wasn't so bad at all. Extra warmth was always a plus…

Zexion adjusted his pillow slightly before letting his eyes fall closed once more, a breath of a sigh coming from the blonde behind him as the younger boy settled. It really wasn't uncomfortable…

He could… Get used to this.


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14.**

There was a haze at the corners of his vision. That was the first thing he noticed. He was still half asleep then? Maybe… maybe not…

Blue eyes scanned around violet walls, sunlight filtering in through the open window. Hadn't he… shut the blinds before bed? There was music playing, but he couldn't remember the song. Why was his stereo on? He felt himself get a little light headed as the bed under him bounced, a second form climbing onto the covers with him.

"Morning Zexy~" a few strands of shaggy blonde hair falling in his eyes, Demyx crawled over to sit in rather close proximity to the slate haired teen. "You sleep well?"

"I suppose I did." He stared curiously at the older teen, single visible eyebrow raised. "And what about yourself?"

"Hmm I slept great~" that musical voice purred out Demyx's words as he moved up onto his knees in front of Zexion. With a bit of a smirk, he leaned forward, spastic blonde bangs that didn't wish to follow the orders of his hair gel coming into contact with the younger teen's own fringe.

_Oh? _This was new. Forehead pressed to forehead, the guitarist smiled softly, a sigh escaping in an exhaled breath.

Freckles. Demyx had freckles. They were barely visible on his tanned skin but they were there. Zexion had maybe noticed them once before, but now he could actually examine the older boy's cheeks up close. Had he just dismissed it before? Had he dismissed that Demyx was really a good looking human being?

He tilted his chin up without thinking, pressing his lips to the teen who was lightly bent over him. A pleased sound was the first response, then the blonde pressed back. It was nice, warm, and soft if anything. Zexion had to admit, this really was rather enjoyable. And when Demyx shifted to place a leg on either side of he younger boys hips, then returned to the kiss, he couldn't complain.

This was nice. Even as Demyx slowly began to move his lips against the younger boys, he concluded, it was nice. His mind was too muddled and blurred to come up with another way to describe it.

Mouths opened and tongues met softly, and it was _nice_.

But he was slowly becoming more aware of what was going on. Demyx wasn't leading, but wasn't following. Rather, waiting for suggestion, a signal that this really was ok.

Zexion was all to happy to give him one. His hands reached up and slipped under the blonde's undershirt that he'd worn to bed, thin digits skittering across lightly tanned skin. Demyx gasped at the caresses, pulling back slightly to lean into the touches, in turn leaning more over Zexion. A single arm being used to keep his weight off of the slate haired teen, Demyx let his talented musician's fingers slip under the younger boy's shirt as well, trying to mimic what was being done to him.

Shirts were pulled off shortly after as they seemed to only be a hindrance, and both boys stared only a moment before lips met again, curious hands returning to their places on one another's chests. The older pulled away again shortly after, a smirk on his lips before he dipped slightly

Demyx was nipping and licking at his neck, and some how it was the most arousing thing he'd ever felt. No, that was a lie. The warm press of the musician's clothed erection against his exposed stomach that slowly slid lower as the blonde's mouth pressed to his collar bone, and then to the V in his neck; that was _amazing_.

Demyx wanted him. That in itself was enough to convince Zexion it was alright to slide his hand lower on the older boy. Soft hips were slightly exposed due to how low navy boxers hung on his lanky frame, and Zexion had full use of both his hands to smooth over tanned skin. When had he allowed Demyx to get on top anyways? No matter, he could still do what he wanted from down here. It actually gave him more mobility since he no longer had to hold himself up.

He traced the elastic band on the boxers once, twice, and Demyx seemed to press a bit towards his hand. A yes then?

As he slowly slid his pale hand under the waistband, he felt himself grow a bit nervous. All of that washed away once his fingertips came into contact with the blonde's arousal. A quick glance showed the musician biting his lip softly, eyes half open and looking down with a decent amount of haze to them. _Yep, that__'__s a definite yes. _Zexion curled his digits around the older boy's manhood, stretching his neck up so that he could press lingering kisses to his lightly tanned collar bone while he tightened his hold.

At the first pump, Demyx gasped. The second, he moaned softly, collapsing onto Zexion's chest lightly, warm cheek pressed against the younger boy's. Well, that was a welcome response. If Demyx was closer, then he could kiss him.

So he did. Gently at first, starting playfully at the corner of the blonde's mouth, then slowly coaxing him into open mouthed kisses as he started to find a rhythm for his hand.

It wasn't long until Demyx was trying to grind down into his hand, causing him to brush against his own clothed need. And that felt good. Damn, did it feel good. Demyx must have noticed something was different, because he tried to slow a bit, and slowly slid one of his own hands between their bodies as he rolled to the side, bringing Zexion with him so that they could continue while laying on the bed next to one another. With little to no hesitation, the blonde pulled the waist band of the smaller boy's pants lower, and then finally low enough to let his manhood out of his material prison. Zexion copied the action, sliding the musician's boxers to the same place.

An idea materialized in his mind, and he couldn't help smirk into a quick kiss as he took both he and the guitarist's arousal in his one hand and gave a slow stroke.

Demyx gasped again, his hand joining Zexion's almost instantly to apply more pressure with a tighter grip. The slow pace didn't last long, instead the two boys opted for something not too quick, but not tortuously slow. Both were panting, letting the sensations of friction consume their minds as they pressed as close as they could manage, the smaller of the two beginning to nip at the exposed skin before him, alternating between gentle nibbles and warm kisses. And Demyx was enjoying every bit of it.

"Z-Zexion…" the musician moaned softly into the younger boy's neck, bucking lightly into their teamed hands in want of more. Guitar-string calloused finger tips were twirling slate strands in small circles at the same pace that Zexion's own digits were kneading into the small of Demyx's tanned back.

The younger of the two gave a forceful tug before rolling the blonde onto his back and crawling onto him, giving himself more of an upper hand where he began speeding their pace up. Demyx's voice got lighter, and soft gasps more frequent. He decided he liked that, having the taller boy so pleased with his actions. Actually, he really liked Demyx's voice like that, all needy and breathless.

He could feel the heat begin to amount to something, his end nearing, and judging by the octave Demyx had just reached under neither him and the general lack of control the blonde seemed to have of himself, he wasn't alone.

But, _oh god_, the smooth feeling of Demyx's cock against his own… he didn't want that to go away yet! The tightness of their teamed hands working with one another to bring forth such sensations…

"Zexion..! Ha~ j-just a bit more..!" Demyx pleaded into his neck, his tanned hand speeding up in attempt to get the younger teen to reach climax at the same time as him.

But as Zexion watched the blissful yet needy expression the other held on his features, he noticed details starting to dim. Light from the window was fading too.

_No! No! _Why was shit going blurry! Why was it getting dark! _Not yet! _He wasn't done!

The grey of his room fluttered before him, narrowed violet eyes staring at his window, the curtains closed and blocking most of the light.

…

_Holy fuck. Dream. _

…

_What the fuck. Why about Demyx? _Why had it cut off like that? _No fair!_

There was warm breath on his neck, causing him to go rigid as a hand moved up his chest._ Oh God no!_

Demyx was still in bed with him. They'd been sharing the bed the night before.

Zexion 'eep'd slightly as the hand that had some how gotten under the material that was his shirt seemed to lightly caress his pale skin, then give a squeeze, pulling the younger boy tight against the guitarist's chest. A slightly freckled nose nuzzled to short shaggy hairs at the back of his neck once more, but Zexion didn't move. Demyx had pulled him so close against him.

So close he could feel the light warm pressure that traveled both through light boxers and the seat of Zexion's cotton pyjama pants.

_Morning Wood. Lovely._

Not that Zexion was really any better, he realized.

_Shit. _That dream! It still had him so riled up, and then there he was being unknowingly prodded by the same blonde his mind had apparently though looked good moaning his name.

_Goddamnit._

He needed to get out of the bed. NOW.

Zexion wriggled out from the older teens grasp, and nearly rolled off the bed onto the floor. As quickly as he could manage, he scooped up the jeans he'd worn the day before, and grabbed a fresh t-shirt from his drawer, followed by a pair of socks and boxers.

Flinging the bedroom door open as quietly as he could manage, he bolted into the bathroom just outside his room, closing and locking the white door behind him.

How the fuck was he still that hard? Even as he roughly turned the temperature to a little warmer than he usually had it and stripped off his night-shirt and cotton pants, he still found his mind clouded by lust. Socks hit the wall, and two towels were plucked from the stack on the counter and hung on the rack next to the shower.

He nearly tore the curtain off the shower as he flung it aside and stepped into the near-scalding water that fell toward the tub-bottom.

It had been a long time since he'd had a wet dream- wait, he still didn't even finish so could it even be considered that?

The skin of his back pressed against the cool tiled wall and he let his long hair hang in the downfall of water, violet eyes staring in a daze at the closed curtain opposite to him.

_I could finish now. _He could. There was no one to stop him. No one would even know.

Zexion let the still vivid images flow through his mind, his heart speeding up as he recalled the dream perfectly. Demyx's soft moans against his neck, the slow kisses and their legs intertwining in his ruffled sheets…

Soaked slate strands touched the tiled wall as he leaned on it, a single hand taking hold of himself where his mind seen two hands. Letting his bottom lip come between his teeth, Zexion matched the rhythm Demyx had wanted in the dream, violet eyes fluttering closed as he tried to remove the fact that he was by himself in the shower from all thought. Fuck, he wanted that friction again. That heat and just that feeling of Demyx, the musician pressed against him, needing him and wanting him so badly.

His grip on his manhood increased, lip falling free from between his teeth as he let the sensation claim his senses. Even as his one hand worked, pleasuring himself as if the musician really were right there with him in the shower, his other hand clutched aimlessly at the tile his back pressed against, wishing it were the sheets on his bed instead.

His hand slid up and down his hard shaft, thumb paying special attention to his weeping tip. Zexion tried to remain as silent as he could under the water, even as he pressed his thumb lightly in his own slit, hips bucking forward at the bliss that tempted him. He needed this. Had hadn't known how badly until he'd started but by that point he was certain; he definitely needed this.

Demyx had even moaned his name in the dream, and Zexion swore if he ever got the chance, he'd try to hear that glorious sound again.

"_Z-Zexion__…"_

The blonde's musical voice echoed through his mind and he bit his bottom lip once more to muffle his own moan as he reached his peak, releasing into the warm stream of water as it continued to lightly patter over him. A few soft pants escaped him as he started to calm down from the wave of bliss that threatened to take him over, though sadly his finish hadn't been the kind he had wanted.

Shampoo, rinse, conditioner, suds up, suds down, rinse. As the last of the bubbles whirled around and went down the drain, the guilt started to seep in. Zexion chewed his lip as he stood in the steady stream of hot water that rained down on him.

He shouldn't have done that. He shouldn't have allowed himself to think like that. It would just get his hopes up, and really he didn't have any reason to have hope at all.

So he was crushing on Demyx. Pretty hard too. And it had taken a stupid nearly-wet-dream for him to clue in that all those times he'd glanced over at Demyx in thought, he'd been analysing. Seeing if perhaps they were each others type.

Not that he even knew if he had a type. If he did, the type needed to be labelled 'the Demyx type'. And man, when they'd been at that party at his house, they'd been quite friendly with one another too! _Damn it_. How was he falling into this so quickly?

Demyx was too nice, too easy going. It was hard not to like being around him. The musician probably didn't even like males, Zexion assured himself. _All guys get morning wood. _It was a scientific fact; he'd looked it up once. _It just happens. He was probably having a dream about a girl you idiot, not you. Not a guy_. Yes, the other guys he'd become friend with seemed to all be gay excluding Marluxia, but really? What were the chances there would be another one? It was highly improbable. Demyx didn't even have any of the classic gay tendencies. As horrible as stereo typing was, there was sometimes a reason that things were attached to cultures. He wasn't dramatic, he didn't wear skinny jeans, he wasn't too concerned with his appearance.. He came from an old fashioned family! There was no way he was into guys! He'd probably had it drilled into his head like most other guys growing up; find a girl, marry her and have a family.

Zexion did not fit into that picture. He knew it was horrible to even consider that he could 'make it work'. He couldn't. He simply did not fit into the equation that was Demyx's love-life.

Upon stepping out of the shower, Zexion was a bit startled to hear music seemingly coming from the vent along the bathroom wall. Slate hair sopping wet and limp on his cheeks and neck, he towelled himself off, still listening curiously to the tune rising up through the bars of the register. There was a pause in the sounds, a few click noises echoing up, then a different tune.

Crazy Train, Zexion concluded. The song being played, it was definitely Crazy Train. Now in a bit of a rush to catch who was playing on the organ in his basement, he threw the towel to his head, roughly trying to rid his slate strands of moisture. A small comb was scooped off the counter, and eyes squinted in concentration, Zexion worked into the mirror, parting his hair the way he wanted and sculpting his signature fringe of bangs.

He stepped into his boxers then pulled his tight-legged jeans up over his legs with a bit of a hop to get them all the way up. His shirt was next, the neck of the material soaking up some of the moisture that clung to his slate hair. A final check in the mirror and he was off into the hall, heading first to his room to throw his pyjamas and towel into the laundry, then down the small set of stairs to the kitchen where Axel stood at the stove.

If he hadn't already set himself on a mission, he would have stopped to question the red-head as to why he was standing in his kitchen in only a pair of incredibly low-rise jeans cooking pirogues at what , Zexion figured, was close to mid-afternoon. He shook his head to himself as he hit the second stairway down to the wreck room, seeing Roxas still stretched out, face down on the large couch. God he hoped the young teen was wearing boxers under that blanket, because he apparently wasn't wearing much else.

As Zexion opened the door to the basement, the sound grew tenfold, and his suspicions as to who was playing the ancient organ were confirmed. Really, who else would be playing songs like Crazy Train at two in the afternoon on a Saturday? Of course it was Demyx. He felt himself smile a bit as he watched his friend mess with a few slider keys mid-song, the pitch changing the smallest amount. To Zexion, it may have been a small change, but he was quite sure Demyx thought it to be huge, because he picked right back up, somehow with more gusto into the melody. Even as Zexion took his first step down on the small staircase, he was trying to banish all thoughts of his earlier dream and activities. This was Demyx, his friend. Possibly his closest friend by the current point. As attractive as the older boy might have been, Zexion had to keep himself in check. He didn't want to lose such an amazing friendship, after all.

He soon found himself slowly wandering over to the organ.

Zexion stood behind the blonde, watching as his fingers traveled expertly over the keys, not once missing his mark. It was mesmerizing, how talented Demyx was. Zexion had still yet to hear the boy play an actual song on his guitar, but if he was this incredible with something he didn't always have access to… what would he be like on the instrument he carried with him to school almost daily?

"Amazing…" The quiet word slipped between his parted lips as he stood staring in awe. The blonde before him flinched, and turned around, a slight blush on his cheeks.

"Heh… thanks Zexy.. But really I just like to mess around… I've never taken lessons." Demyx shuffled over on the bench and patted the now open space next to him. "Can you play anything?"

Zexion nodded as he sat down a bit shyly, legs crossed at the ankles under the wooden seat.

"I took lesson when I was little, but I still know a few things." He supplied, shrugging softly at his friend. "Nothing like what you can do though. I can't get that speed."

"Well then play me something slow." Demyx chirped happily. "I wanna hear!"

"N-no you don't. I'll mess up because I'm being watched. I'm really no good with music." He rubbed his one arm nervously, violet eyes darting away and to the empty keys before him.

"Bawhh, quit being shy. I don't care if you miss a few keys. I just want to hear you try!" Demyx nudged him with his shoulder, grinning playfully over at the younger boy. "Come on. I won't leave you alone until you play me something!"

Taking a deep breath, then finally exhaling, Zexion slowly lifted his fingers to the keys.

"Fine. Just one song though. And you can't laugh at me." He knew he couldn't deny the blonde. If he didn't give up right away, he would have continued, and probably started pouting. Then there would have been no way that he could have said no.

While Demyx simply beamed with happiness, Zexion chewed his lip. Could he remember all the keys? He didn't want to mess up, now more than ever. Even though he had convinced himself it was pointless to hope, the slate haired teen still wished to impress his friend.

His stomach was doing flips, the room was suddenly unbearably hot, and his seat was too hard. When had he ever been genuinely nervous about something before? He hadn't, or at least at this point the couldn't think of a time he's been more terrified to screw up. And it wasn't even like it mattered that he probably would.

Left hand first, then right, his fingers began to slowly move across the keys, pressing, lifting and double tapping. He paused a moment, foot taping twice below the wooden seat before he started up again where he left off only a bit faster. Zexion noticed the song came back to him almost like people compared remembering how to ride a bicycle. His fingers remembered their places better than he himself did.

It was easier if he blocked Demyx out. If he just didn't look over at the blonde, but instead kept his eyes completely focused on the dance his fingers were doing as if they had a mind of their own. His temperature was going down, and he was slowly getting more comfortable; funny how that worked.

He slowed the last notes, drawing them out with a certain amount of steadiness to his fingers as he finally seemed to slump into a stop, a breath he hadn't realised he'd been holding rushing out tiredly.

"Wow… just… wow."

Zexion's cheeks brightened at the words as he looked down at the keys.

"It wasn't bad, was it?" He asked worriedly, hoping he hadn't butchered the song.

"No! Not at all! I'm just.. Really surprised at the song choice!"

Zexion looked over quickly, an eyebrow raised in question, but still feeling rather small on the bench compared to Demyx.

"I.. didn't think that type of song was really your kind of thing, I guess." The blonde chuckled a but, scratching at his cheek slightly while Zexion went back to staring intently at the open keyboard before him.

"I don't know, I suppose I can appreciate most types of music because well, all of it takes talent and effort. It's all good in its own way, no matter the genre."

"Heh, I knew there was a reason I liked you so much."

Zexion froze, crimson painted across his cheeks as he turned on the bench to look to the older boy in question. Did he just hear that right? He knew his mouth had fallen open a bit in shock as he tried to argue within himself that, no, that was not how Demyx had meant it.

"Holy crap you're clueless!" Demyx exclaimed playfully with a chuckle, letting his one hand lay over the slate haired teens as it rested on the bench space between them. "Quit trying to calculate and analyze it. It's really not some sort of science."

"W-what?"

"I like you, Zexy." The younger boy blinked a few times, eyes narrowing suddenly in a thoughtful manor as Demyx went to continue. "As in, I want- mmf!"

Zexion couldn't sit still any longer, and instead had pressed his lips to the musician's, having to strain his neck in order to reach. The blonde relaxed quickly, and as they parted to stare at each other blankly, Demyx gave a nervous chuckle.

"W-well I wanted that too, but uh…" His cheeks were gaining more colour by the second, especially once he noticed his hand being held tightly on the bench.

"Then perhaps you should be silent and allow me to do it again?" came the slightly braver sounding suggestion from the smaller teen ,who's face was lit up in a sheepish smile.

He didn't have to ask twice.


	15. Chapter 15

_This. Took. Forever._

_**Disclaimer:** I do not own kingdom hearts. However, on weekends and sometimes even week days, me and my girlfriend like to dress up as Demyx and Zexion and do some very non-pg things in public._

…_love us, we're cosplayers. _XD

**Chapter 15**

Zexion had never ridden a horse. Pony rides at fairs did not count, Demyx had informed him at about a week into their relationship. The blonde insisted he had to learn, as it was an important part of his life in a farming family.

It wasn't that he was afraid of the horse, it was that he was terrified he would tell it the wrong thing. So with a kiss on the cheek and a pat on the arm, his increasingly adorable musician informed him that he 'couldn't screw up just holding on', and pushed him into a stall with Apallo.

"Get used to her. Once she knows who you are, and you know her, you'll be fine."

"I'm reasonably sure this horse will not like me."

"W-what how can you say that? You've just met her!"

"One; she's female. Past experience shows me, me and most females simply do not have good relations." Zexion paused as he set his hand gingerly on the animals shoulder, looking the horse up and down with raised eyebrows. Demyx laughed somewhere down the dusty hall of the barn, sounding as though he were digging through something. "And two, I'm a whiney, scrawny little being with hair similar to hers in style, who is supposed to be telling her what to do. I wouldn't even listen to me."

"Zexy, you'll be fine."

Suddenly, Demyx was pushing the stall open, brushes and combs in hand, and a hoof pick sticking out of his pocket.

"I've never had control over a creature in my life, Demyx. I hardly know how to make her turn left or right." He gave the older boy an sceptical look, but took a circular comb, a curry comb he was later informed, from the blonde and began doing circles as instructed over the short dense hair of the horse's side.

"Apollo was my mothers horse."

The softness of Demyx's tone shocked the younger boy, and he quickly leaned around the front of the buckskinned horse, watching as his recently acquired boyfriend smoothed the animal's side in a calming manner.

"She was the one who knew something was up with Mom. She always seems to know better than the other horses." the guitarist smiled sweetly then, looking over to the younger boy. "She'll take care of you."

Zexion felt himself melt internally. Demyx had been saying things of the same sweetness for the past two weeks. They'd only first gotten together two and a half weeks prior to the current date, and ever since the initial kiss on the piano bench in his basement, Zexion had found himself increasingly smitten. It was such an experience to have someone besides his mother care about anything he said or did. And while any public displays of affection were kept to a minimum, especially at school due to the hassle they'd watched Axel and Roxas take on several occasions, both boys had been spending an increasing amount of time together. Demyx just seemed to take advantage of every moment they weren't surrounded by friends to say something cavity-inducingly sweet, or at the least attempt a bit of awkward handholding.

Awkward didn't even begin to describe how Zexion seen Demyx taking things. Awkward, but eager and at times a bit shy. He just simply found every little thing _adorable_ about the blonde, however.

Demyx chuckled softly as the younger boy wrapped his arms around his waist in a silent show of thanks.

"It's not that hard, I promise."

"DEMMM?"

The blonde groaned, and slumped forward, attempting to hide behind the mare while not letting go of Zexion. "Whaattt?" He called back in a worn tone.

"Where's Ozzy's bridle? Its not on his hook!" Axel appeared at the stall door, leaning in with his eyes narrowed and hair back in a pony tail.

"I hung it on his stall door for you."

"Oh." The older boy gave a smirk in his direction as his friend turned around, boyfriend still in his grasp. "Thank you Dem~" with that he nearly skipped down the barn hall to his horse's stall.

"I swear Axel gets gayer every time I see him." Demyx groaned, his chin resting on top of slate hair.

"The amount of homosexual tendencies is increasing, isn't it?" the smaller boy agreed with a small smile.

"Its throwing his bad-ass look right to the trash."

"Facial tattoos and skipping. Doesn't quite match."

Both boys chuckled before parting in order for Demyx to slowing instruct Zexion how to saddle up, the younger teen listening and watching intently. It really wasn't that difficult of a task, it was just something completely new to him was all. He was sure after a few repetitions of the process, he'd be able to almost match Demyx's ease.

Soon enough, Zexion was leading the mare out into the hall, and down to the barn doors, where he could see the shadow of another horse waiting outside. As he was met with sunlight once more, blinking a few times at the brightness while trying to walk towards the nearby fence, he could hear Axel talking softly. When his violet eyes had finally adjusted tot eh change, he spotted the older boy standing in front of a tall black gelding, softly running his spindly fingers through the animal's forelock while speaking to it. Ozzy, Zexion assumed that was the horse's name from Axel's earlier words, stood, flicking his tail lightly but not moving otherwise. As the redhead gave a chuckle, mid-talk, he ruffled the raven coloured piece of hair playfully, the horse nudging him in return as if it understood his words completely.

Zexion couldn't help but smile. Axel was far less terrifying now that he'd gotten to know the softer side. The redhead actually was now quite harmless in his mind.

There was a soft clip-clop of hooves as Demyx led out the horse he'd saddled, and brought the gelding over to the fence, tossing the reins over a post and making an 'I'm watching you' gesture at the horse.

Well, even if Demyx wasn't wearing shining armour, he would be riding a white horse, Zexion mused with a smirk. Between the musical talent and horseback riding, his boyfriend was turning out to be the exact desire of most teenage girls. Too bad for those girls, he was quite content with his mullet-haired cowboy and had no intentions of letting some girl take him away.

Zexion watched Demyx hop a fense and open a gate into the front field, where the boys would apparently be herding the cattle that afternoon. As he hurried back, Axel lead his black gelding over next to the horse Demyx had brought out, taking the reins in his hand as well.

"Zex, lead her over this way, I'll get the gate."

Doing as he was told, the youngest followed him to where he opened a smaller gate and first lead his own, then Demyx's through. Axel gave a nod as Zexion copied him, walking along side the buckskin and into the field. With a soft click, the gate closed and Demyx walked over to his friends, taking the reins from his vocalist with a nod in thanks.

"My guess is their in he far field. Probably in the bush. They like to be away from the road, but then we cant see how many are born if they're all back there." He explained as he demonstrated to Zexion how to get up onto his horse. "So we bring them back to the front about once every other month to check up on them. They stay out front for a week, then we open the gates and they go right back."

With a hop, a heave, and a bit of a bounce, Zexion found himself sitting in the saddle quite comfortable, hands holding the reins at the horn, but already missing the ground. It probably wasn't even that big of a distance to the ground, but the possibility of falling still made him nervous.

Axel was up within seconds, and already starting towards the back of the field, demyx in toe.

"She knows what to do, Zexy, don't worry." the blonde said, seeing how nervous his boyfriend was.

"Its still kind of scary, you know."

"I was raised on horses so, I can only guess." the blonde laughed sheepishly. "I promise she wont do anything on purpose." He felt the horse move without instruction, following the other two out into the open. She really _did_ know what to do…

"So, how many horses do you have, Demyx?" Zexion questioned, mindlessly playing with the dark tuft of mane that fluffed up near the saddle pad.

"Four right now. Plus Ozzy, who's Axel's." The blonde leaned back, turning slightly in his saddle. "Forte," He pointed down to the white gelding he currently rode, "is my sisters, Tank is my Dad's, Apallo, who was my mom's, and Harmony, who's mine."

"How _is_ Harmony, by the way?" Axel asked with a laugh, earning a scowl from his friend.

"Fine. Pregnant, but fine."

Zexion chuckled, shaking his head.

"I'm guessing there's a story behind that?"

"Ozzy is just as hormone driven as his owner, apparently." Demyx pouted back to him.

"Oh come on, I'm not that bad!"

"Yes you are."

"Am not!" Axel defended, though he was still grinning.

"… Anyways, I'd been telling Axel for months he ought to get his boy gelded before he figured out how to use what he had, but nooo, Axel said he felt BAD about doing that to Ozzy."

"You wouldn't want someone chopping yours off!" The oldest protested.

"Shh!" Demyx hiss, finger to his lips for a moment, holding the reins with one hand, the animal below him apparently already knowing the way. "Anyways, Ozzy jumped my baby girl in the field one morning, and well, by the end of the week he was gelded, and Harmony was pregnant."

"… So Axel's horse knocked up your horse?"

"Yup."

"Ozzy's gunna be a baby daddy!" The redhead exclaimed with a laugh.

"You're just lucky your mother actually wants the foal, Axel. There's no way we could have it otherwise."

"Yeahhh I know, Dem." his grin turned to a soft, thankful smile. Zexion couldn't help but admire their friendship then. There was no doubt Axel's horse probably require board being paid, which would help Demyx's family with money problems, without actually handing them money, which if the father was anything like the son, he'd never openly accept without some sort of purpose.

It was amazing, to say the least, that Demyx's family had managed the way they were. Demyx had told him, his father was often out talking with other farmers because he rented land to them. They grew their own hay for the horses, he assumed, as well as corn in the one field he'd seen. They had cattle, which was what they were currently looking for. It was a lot of work, for not a lot of profit.

It was so much harder than that stupid little game Zexion used to play on his gameboy. Harvest Moon, was it?

"Hey! There they are!" Axel dropped a rein in order to point at the decent sized group of cattle standing at the edge of the bush line, most of them still oblivious to the three on horseback.

"Well, we're going to have to split up to scare them back home…" Demyx mused aloud, looking over to an utterly terrified Zexion who was apparently not liking the idea of riding alone. "But, Axel has done this enough times he could probably take one side, and us take the other."

"Damn right you've roped me into it enough times!" The redhead exclaimed, snorting in the guitarist's general direction. "I could do this by myself if I wanted to!"

"Bull shit. I call bullshit." Zexion stated, though he still looked incredibly nervous.

"A-Axel! No!" Before Demyx could reach over and grab hold of the loose rein closest to him, Axel had given a light flick of his heels. One hand raised in the air and bright hair caught in the wind, Axel charged forward on Ozzy, hollering a loud: "LEEEROOYYYYY JEEENKINNSSSS!"

"I.. kind of hate him right now." Zexion muttered, getting a better grip on his reins as he felt the buckskin bellow him fidget excitably.

"You'll hate him more in a couple seconds if they take off in the wrong direction." Demyx sat back in his saddle and sighed as if he were tired already. "Hopefully they go as he tells them." As if that said enough, the blonde trotted off to the side, Zexion being tossed a bit in the saddle as Apollo followed after the other horse.

By some miracle, Axel hadn't messed up. The mass of groans and faint 'moo's was headed directly for the place the boys had been talking only moments earlier. There were a lot more than had been seen outside, the rest having been hiding amongst trees and shrubs until they'd been startled.

Forte pawed at the ground as the mass neared them, Demyx biting his lip as he waited for the best moment, then quickly looked to his boyfriend who was a little ways behind him.

"So basically, just follow up the rear, but kind of stick to the left. We can use the fence against the corn to keep them together until the gate. That's going to be the hard part. Some are going to try and scoot to the side, and then if they get too far from the rest they'll get scared."

"Kay. I think I can do that."

"It shouldn't be too bad, because Apallo has done this too many times to count." The blonde smiled softly, just as the cows got close enough, then gave a squeeze of his legs and he was off, hurrying to keep along side the front of the mass. Zexion felt the mare below him tense in excitement, and he slowly let the reins loosen and gave her a nudge.

She lunged forward, chasing after the group and following up the rear, only needing Zexion's light tug to the left a couple times to remind her where to stay.

As the large open gate neared, He knew he begun to worry. Demyx had gone ahead of the cows, and was waiting on the other side to keep them all turning right and against the fence, forcing them to head towards the barn. Axel was struggling to keep all the cows in, and so when Zexion got close enough to the gates, and a single animal decided it was going to jar to the left and cut in front of him, he gave a short yelp.

Apallo copied the small cows movement, and Zexion realised she was waiting on him to give her instruction. A flick of his heels and she hurried to get around the other creature, Zexion slowly having her push it back in with the rest of the group and following them through the gateway, Axel only a small ways behind him but catching up after the last few exited the far field.

It had been fairly easy, the slate haired teen realised as he last cow trotted through the gateway into the front field. A lot easier than he'd expected.

Axel swung his leg over Ozzy's side and went to slide off, however, his shoe got caught somewhere along the way and he ended up landing on the ground a bit awkwardly, stumbling a few steps before getting to the gate and pulling it closed, his horse nickering as if to mock him.

"Yeahhh, shut up. I meant to do that." He pouted to the black gelding, hands on his hips. The horse tossed its head in response, jingling the shining silver bits to his bridle.

"Even he knows you're bullshitting, Ax." Demyx laughed, Forte standing still for the mean time. "He's probably going to be wanting his treat soon though. You've spoiled him into thinking he gets one every time."

"Well! He was good! He deserves treats!"

Demyx shook his head tiredly.

"Okay, so, how do I get down _without_ screwing up?" Zexion asked curiously, looking on either side of the mare's neck is question as to which route was safest.

"Shut up Zex, its hard stuff some days."

"No, you just fail at it." Demyx laughed. "Same way you got up Zexy. Take your right foot out of the stirrup, slide it over to your left." He instructed, the younger boy following the directions exactly. "Now hold yourself on with your hands, hang on to the addle horn. Yeah, like that, okay, now slip your left foot out, and slide down."

He landed with both feet solidly on the ground, and not having done anything incorrectly.

Rather pleased at his dismount, Zexion smirked up to Demyx, who could only chuckle at the look Axel gave the youngest. Apparently, Ozzy agreed with the redhead's opinion because mere seconds later, he'd given the slate haired boy a good push with the flat of his head. With a short yelp, Zexion hit the ground, or rather, the puddle of mud that he'd been walking next to.

"I wish I could high-five you so badly right now." Axel laughed to his horse, ruffling the animals mane affectionately.

"UGH!"

Demyx shook his head, but had to chuckle as well, bending down to offer his boyfriend a hand in getting back to his feet.

"I'm soaked." Zexion grumbled as he got to his feet, looking around at his back end. It was indeed covered in mud, and rather wet. Lovely. "I don't have spare jeans with me either!"

"You can borrow some of mine!" Demyx offered with a smile.

After putting the horses back into the barn and checking on the cattle, they boys headed up to Demyx's bedroom. Unfortunately, there they were faced with a problem.

Demyx and Zexion, apparently were not the same size in clothing. Well, it was obvious, but none of the boys had really considered it until Zexion stood there, holding the older boys pants next to himself.

"…I need a really small, good belt." The slate haired teen said to his friends, brows furrowed as he glared at the pants. They were too long, and definitely too wide for his thin frame.

"I'm wearing the only belt I own Zexy." Demyx said with a sigh. "Sorry… I don't think I have anything that will fit you."

"Yeah and I'm about the same size as Dem, so my jeans wont fit either." Axel supplied, sitting down on the edge of his best friend's unmade bed. "I think you're out of luck, bud."

Zexion groaned, dropping Demyx's pants onto the floor where he'd found them.

"I can't even sit down right now, that's how nasty it feels."

There was a soft knock at the door that got their attention, the three boys turning to look to the hallway.

"Hey, what going on?" Namine peered inside, sketch book clutched tightly to her chest. "Did you bring the cows in?"

"Yeah. But Ozzy pushed Zexy into the mud." Demyx pointed, point to his boyfriend who frowned, but turned to show her the mess of mud that was his behind.

"He doesn't have spare clothes?" Her voice was still soft and quiet.

"Nah, and mine don't fit him."

Suddenly, Axel was on his feet, pulling the small blonde girl into the room.

"Hang on a sec… Namine… Stand next to Zex." The girl did as she was told, looking curiously up at the red head in the same confused fashion as Zexion was currently doing.

"Heyyy…." Demyx was suddenly smirking. "Axel, good idea!"

"No." Zexion scowled then, crossing his arms over his chest. "No way."

"You're probably the same size though!" Axel exclaimed, grinning triumphantly. "Namine, would you let Zexion borrow a pair of pants?"

"Oh, of course! So long as I eventually get them back, that's fine with me." she smiled sweetly up at Axel, then over to Zexion. "I have a pair of dark grey ones you might like."

"Ughhhhh I can't believe thissss."

"Its either a wet ass, or my little sister's jeans, Zexy. Take your pick."

Zexion was not pleased.

He was only a little upset when Axel offered to put some eyeliner on him.

Only a little more when the nail polish was brought out.

The hair barrette he was offered moments later was starting to push it.

The white panties that Axel managed to grab out of Namine's drawer and toss in Zexion's general direction was taking it one step too far.

"Fuck off Axel! You're the one who should be wearing those, you blatant homosexual!"

Demyx's father laughed heartily from the kitchen table, where he sat scribbling away in a binder that had a cow-print cover. For the cattle information, Zexion assumed. Demyx stood at the stove, stirring a pot of noodles with a smile as Axel scurried over behind his guitarist.

"Ahh!" the redhead gave a rather feminine yelp as the undergarment was tossed back at him. "I mean, ahh," his tone lowered slightly, "manly scream. Ahhh." Demyx let out a light-hearted laugh.

"Guys can we please stop throwing around my sisters underwear, its weird. Axel, put it back."

"Yeah Axel, put it back." Zexion teased, sticking out his tongue as he sat down across from Mr. Brookes, who he increasingly had respect for, and a growing fear of. It had to be the whole 'I'm dating your son' thing, that had him a tad nervous around the man, Zexion assumed. That was kind of a scary concept, seeing as Mr. Brookes was apparently still out of that little loop. Understandable, since well, Zexion had yet to tell his parents as well. But he found it was kind of hard on Demyx, since the blonde liked to touch him quite frequently when they weren't in a huge crowd like at school.

"Well, I need a beer." The middle aged man at the table announced, closing the binder with a sigh. "You boys want anything from the pantry?"

"Pepsi please," Axel voiced as he headed up the stairs to return Namine's underwear to her.

"Same." Demyx said, picking up a package of sauce and studying the instructions. "Zexy, you want anything?"

"No thanks, I'm fine thank you."

"So polite!" Came the chuckle from Demyx's father as he headed around the corner and into the small room, where shortly after, some rummaging could be heard. Axel came down the stairs with what Zexion could only describe as a 'tromp tromp tromp' before sliding slightly on the tile floor. As if the redhead already hadn't been loud enough, there was a loud guitar rift that screeched through his jean pocket.

"Ooo, text message from Roxy~" The oldest boysang happily, pullign the device out with a bit of a girlish giggle.

Demyx rolled his eyes, turning around to look at his friend.

"You're such a little girl somet- hey!" The blonde pointed a sauce covered wooden spoon at his friend in what appeared to be a menacing guesture. "Let me see that!" The spoon landed in the pot with a clunk as the blonde hurried over to stand at the table with his boyfriend and his vocalist.

"Hang on Dem, I'm texting him back."

"Sweet nothings or…?" Zexion smirked.

"Shut up, girl pants." Axel didn't even look away as he switched out the keyboard on the phone and typed away with two thumbs before sending his response.

"you got a new phone!" Demyx chimed happily, scoping the blinking device from his best friends spindly fingers.

"I did! Its tight, yo!" axel exclaimed with a grin, reminding Zexion of the redheads older brother at that moment.

"It is… tighter than my little sisters jeans." Demyx approved with a giggle, before lowering his voice and swooping down to the level at which Zexion sat. "Which look great on you by the way."

The blonde gave him a quick peck on the cheek, smirking when his boyfriends cheeks darkened at least three shades.

"Awhh, lookit you~" Axel cooed, then snatched his phone back.

"Yeah, yeah." Demyx rolled his eyes again as he stood straight, but stopped to ruffle Zexion's hair affectionately before heading back to the pot on the stove. "Zexy, you still don't have a phone do you?"

"No, I don't."

"You need one."

"Mmm, I think I've surviving just fine without one actually." the slate haired teen protested. "Its just another thing for me to send through the washing machine."

"If you like it enough, you'll remember to take it out." his boyfriend persisted as his dad rounded the corner.

"I find its actually kind of comforting that Demyx has his phone." The man said as he handed out the drinks he'd collected. "If something goes wrong, he can always call me or Namine for help. I think your mother would probably agree, Zexion."

"Yeahh, Riku has one, and Mom always asks that he has it on. But I don't really go out much, Riku's always over at Sora's, or out in his car or something. I don't really know what he does still."

The blonde man opened his mouth to speak but was cut off by a loud knocking on the front door, one of his eyebrows raising as he turned to look in the direction of the house exit.

"Someone's here?" Demyx asked curiously. "Were you expecting any of the guys?"

"No, Brad had work and Steve's mare is due to foal any night now…" setting his beer on the counter, Mr. Brookes turned and started towards the door, where a second, more persistent set of knocks began.

Zexion watched both Demyx and Axel's eyes go wide.

"Shit." Axel cursed quietly, peering around the corner as he heard the door open.

"Marshall~!" A loud female voice twittered. "Dearest brother in-law~"

"Fuck." Axel cursed again, ducking his head back around. "It's the she-devil."

"Dammit!" Demyx seemed to agree, tapping his spoon loudly on the side of the pot and wincing as he realised that it made it obvious there was more people around.

"Where's my favorite niece and nephew~? I seen the pickup is home so they must be here, it's a school night after all!" Zexion found himself getting increasingly nervous as he heard heeled shoes come off and the door close, but Demyx's father not say a word.

The Aunt. The she-Devil, as Axel had called her. The one trying to split Demyx's family up. _Fuck. _The woman was coming in.

She rounded the corner, and Zexion gasped at the likeness the woman held to her sister. Sure it had only been pictures, old pictures at that, but their faces were very similar. If this woman lost about thirty pounds, she could very possibly _be _Demyx's mother. Thirty pounds, extravagant jewellery, the business-like and probably expensive out fit… and hair products.

Demyx was forced into a hug, which he timidly but did return.

"Hey aunt Margret." Demyx offered quietly. "It's been a while."

"Too long, sweetheart, too long!" She released him and hurried to the stairs. "Namine~! Aunt Margret's here honey!" She called up, and Zexion could picture the young girl flopping forward onto her drawing desk with a groan.

Instead of waiting for a response, the woman turned to the table, looking to the youngest boy curiously.

"You're new." she stated, hands on her hips as she examined him. Zexion felt the need to be formal then, if anything, to impress her. He stood and walked over, offering his hand to her.

"My name's Zexion Schweyer. Its nice to meet you." He knew Axel's mouth fell open, and he could only hope that his scheme worked.

"Oh, a boy with some manners!" She twittered with a smile, taking his hand and shaking it daintily. "I'm Margret Miles." She paused however, to look him up and down, and then frowned.

He was slightly shorter than her, had an interesting hairstyle, and weirdest of all, was wearing the tightest pair of jeans she'd ever seen on a boy… actually, there was a sparkling rhinestone on the left pocket.

Zexion had forgot about those. He winced inwardly.

The woman pulled away, changing her attention over to Axel.

"Still hanging around, I see." She said in a rather disapproving tone.

"Of course. I've got nothing better to do than," Axel made air quotes with his thin fingers, " 'corrupt your sweet nephew'. As you can see, how many years later and he still drives a pick-up and has no tattoos. Never said I was good at my job." Axel said spitefully.

"Oooo you're lucky your mother has so many connections, boy." The blonde woman glared as Axel smirked, thumbs slipping into his belt loops.

"Yeah, mom's cool like that." He chuckled at her, eyes still narrowed.

"Demyx, honey, what is your semester like this year?" She sat herself down at the tablet. "Oh, and would you be a dear and get me a nice cup of tea?"

"Sure, uhm." Demyx flung open a cupboard and tossed a look to Axel, the red head following his glance at the stove and moving to take care of the pot his guitarist had been tending to. "Its alright. Music, History, Media arts… uhm, I have English too." He clicked the kettle on, and turned around to look at his aunt. "Milk or cream?"

"Cream, sweetheart, you know me."

"Oh, oh yeah." He stuttered a bit shyly, hurrying to the fridge.

It was a little disturbing, to see how incredibly submissive Demyx became around this woman. How much control she had over him. Zexion found his eyes narrowing ans watched as Mr. Brookes leaned against the wall, watching them. He supposed it must have been hard for Demyx, having a woman so threatening look so much like his mother…

"And how are your teachers? Are they all well educated?"

"Y-yeah of course. They're all good. Nice too."

"What's your best subject?"

"W-well, music, as always. But I'm doing pretty well in Media Arts too. Zexy's in that class." He said, pulling out a tea bag from a box.

"Oh?" The woman frowned at the use of the nickname, apparently thinking it was childish.

"Yeah, he helps me sometimes." Zexion offered, still hoping to put in a good impression. "I got transferred over to that class, that's how we met."

"I see." Not interested, apparently. "So Demyx, you don't think a different school would be better for you?" There was a creak in the stiars as Namine decended shyly, but the woman didn't hear it. "One with a better name for itself perhaps? Less students, greater faculty?"

"N-no I think I'm fine, aunt Margret. I really like Oblivion. Its nice and I've spent all my highs cool years there, s-so I already know all my teachers, pretty much. Besides, its my last year, I don't want to change over now. I've got less than a year left, then I'm off to college." Demyx gave the cup of tea to his aunt then, hoping it was up to her standards.

"Well, yes, assuming your marks are high enough and you actually pass all your classes." The woman huffed lightly, crossing her arms on the table top, then spotting Namine at the bottom of the stairs.

"H-hi aunt Margret." The blonde girl greeted quietly, passing Zexion to go over and give her aunt a light hug, which was no doubt something that had to be done every time the woman seen the two siblings.

"Hi there, sweetheart!" She chimed. "I was just talking to Demyx about his schooling, what about you? Are you doing well in your courses?"

"Y-yeah I'm doing alright."

"Well, personally, I think you two aren't getting the chance you deserve! I think, you two would love it at Destiny Secondary. Better staff, smaller classes," The woman looked from Demyx to Namine. "You two could move right in with me and your cousins, and then you'd have a good, proper environment to grow up in!"

"Margret." Mr. Brookes' voice sounded, signalling the woman had overstepped her bounds. "They children made their choice long ago."

"Oh but Marshall, there's always times in ones life where you can change your mind!"

"I'm pretty sure they both haven't. They've both said they're doing fine."

"How do I know they're not just telling me that because their father wants them to say that, hmm?"

Zexion bit his lip, watching the hurt expression cross first Mr. Brookes' face, then his son's.

"We're not just saying that." Demyx said.

"Demyx, sweetie, the adults are speaking."

"Aunt Margret." He raised his voice then, something that struck Zexion as very un-Demyx-like. The blonde woman turned, make-up coated eyes narrowed at him. "I'll be turning eighteen in February. I am an adult. Me and Namine like where we live now, and we always have. We don't want to change the way we live."

Axel lifted the pot off the burner then, giving a stir off the noodles and letting them cool. As the redhead turned around, resting his elbows on the counter top, he couldn't help but nod to his best friend.

"I can vouch for that. Dem and Nam are happy with you _not_ being here, messing with their lives."

While Axel received a warning look from Mr. Brookes, Demyx sighed, his eyes meeting Zexion's worried glace for a moment.

"well fine." The woman stood with a huff. " You're both simply to comfortable is all. You could do with some change. And I'll see to it there is some!"

"Margret -" She raised a finger to Demyx's father, eyes still narrowed.

"No, I'm leaving, but you can expect to hear from me, as well as some others Marshall. These kids deserve better than what ever my sister thought they'd have here."

With that, she stormed to the front door angrily. They heard her stumble slightly as she got back into her heeled shoes, and then the door slam roughly, the entire room wincing.

"Ughhhh!" Namine groaned, slumping down in the chair her relative had just occupied. "Why wont she give it up?"

"I don't know, Namine. I really wish she would." her father sighed heavily, walking to the recently slammed door to peer out as the woman drove down the lane way.

Demyx sat down at the table as well, looking incredibly tired and stressed. Zexion felt himself melt a bit, and hurried over to him while he had the time. He quickly placed himself in the older boys lap, and pressed their foreheads together.

"Demyx, I didn't know how pushy she really was. Y-you stood up to her. that's amazing." He slowly began to comb through spastic blonde locks of hair, calming him quickly. "I really wish you didn't have to deal with shit like that. I- I tried to maybe, I don't know, impress her? In hopes she wouldn't cause too much trouble, because of what you'd told me before… I just… thought it would help. I'm sorry if it made things worse…"

He seen Axel move to get bowls out of the corner of his eye, but instead continued to give his attentions to Demyx, hoping his boyfriend would keep himself together.

Blue eyes looked to him then, a little watery.

"Thank you, Zexion."

Despite his blush, the slate haired teen pressed a soft kiss to his lips before returning their foreheads together, his arms looped around the musicians shoulders while tanned hands clung tightly around his thin waist. A soft sigh escaped him then as his fingers played with the long strands of his boyfriend's hair.

"Any time."

.

* * *

.

**No I have not dropped it. I just found a new fandom and have become distracted with writing for the HomestuckKinkMeme.**

I have a bunch written to this, I am just having a hard time. See you next chapter, when ever this is. also I'm sorry if this spammed your inbox, I needed to do some cleaning up.


End file.
